


Cuando Llueve

by AndreaPLancer



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaPLancer/pseuds/AndreaPLancer
Summary: Leona encuentra a Diana residiendo en un reino que no parece saber el peligro que esta representa. Temiendo lo peor, y desconociendo aun sus planes, busca entrometerse en su camino, desatando, sin quererlo, el reinicio de toda su historia... y la de ella misma.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Quedate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En tu rostro inexpresivo que se vuelve cada vez más apagado.

—Esto... no se parece en nada a un pueblo guerrero listo para atacar a los Solari ¿No crees?

—Aun no aprendes a mantenerte en un prudente silencio, elegida— lanzo de madera tosca el hombre mirando desde arriba a la castaña que caminaba al lado de su caballo.

La chica con brillante armadura solo suspiró y siguió caminando al lado del ejército de hombres.

El sabio de los Solaris volvió su mirada al pueblo que se abrían ante sus ojos con la enorme entrada de piedra adornada con flores que daban la sensación de bienvenida.

Días atrás un mensaje en códigos llegó a Rakkor y al descifrarlo, este revelaba una advertencia de peligro eminente. Una amenaza creciente que de no ser tratada rápido los Solari tendría que lidiar con enormes consecuencias para su pueblo.

No perdieron el tiempo y mandaron un ejército bien armados a las coordenadas dadas, pero al llegar...

—Estén atentos, nuestra fuente es totalmente confiable, que no los engañe la aparecía de este lugar— recomendó el sabio, haciendo que su caballo levantara aún más la cabeza y caminara imponiendo respeto, los demás equinos lo imitaron.

Leona solo arqueó una ceja en incredulidad antes que sus ojos se concentraran en las flores de la entrada.

"Pero que hermosas" pensó mientras la imagen se complementaba con lo demás que la rodeaban.

Se podía escuchar la risa de niños jugando cerca y la carcajada de un tipo gordo en su puesto cerca del camino. La fruta que vendía estaba llena de color y de vida. También pudo apreciar lo armoniosa que se veían las casas, de rocas pulidas y techos oscuros.

"Es hermoso"

A medida que el ejército avanzaba por el pueblo el paisaje solo se intensificaba. Más niños corriendo por las calles, hablando entre ellos de los recién llegados, pero riendo sin temerles, varias señoras jóvenes también se habían detenido sus quehaceres por el paso de los visitantes, pero no parecían realmente preocupadas, quizás curiosas.

Todos los sentidos de Leona le decían que no había nada de qué preocuparse, aun así, estuvo atenta, buscando, pero fuera de una vieja herrería con su dueño forjando una ensaladera no había rastros de militares o milicia. No había visto siquiera un arma en todo lo que camino desde la entrada del pueblo, ni un uniformado, y menos aún alguien que realmente le molestara la intromisión del ejército.

—Oye, tú— habló con autoridad el sabio deteniendo su caballo, dirigiéndose a un hombre bastante corpulento y de barba oscura.

—¿Si, señor? ¿Puedo ayudarle? — las amables palabras del sujeto parecían contrastar bastante con su imagen y la idea de alguien brusco que se había hecho el sabio, se notaba por la cara sorprendida que puso. A leona esto le hizo reír, pero de una audaz mirada de desaprobación de su mayor, esta se contuvo.

—Llévame de inmediato con la mayor autoridad de aquí.

—Nuestro rey, señor— asintió el pueblerino— me temo que no será posible, pues está ausente, pero estoy seguro que nuestra Reina podrá recibirlo.

—¿No tiene un sargento o capitán? — se extrañó el sabio al ser re direccionado directamente a la mujer del rey.

—Tenemos un parlamento, pero al no ver una reunión reciente están dispersos, la única persona que creo le servirá, es nuestra Reina.

—Bien...— cedió alzando la mirada— llévanos con tu reina.

El hombre asintió y rápidamente se excusó con un niño de la mitad de su altura antes de encaminarse dirigiendo al ejército de hombres.

* * *

—Increíble...— dejo escapar Leona cuando ya estaban adentro de lo que suponía era el palacio real.

Tuvieron que caminar bastante por el pueblo antes de llegar a un descampado bien cuidado con un camino de piedras para poder ver a lo lejos un palacio, pero ahora estando ya ahí la vista solo mejoraba con cada paso.

Aquí si había soldados, guardias armados, pero era lo de esperar para la seguridad de un palacio real donde se encontrarán los líderes del lugar.

Fueron llevados a una enorme sala. El suelo brillaba tanto que prácticamente podían verse en él. Los enormes ventanales del lugar dejaban ver un hermoso jardín y la luz del día los iluminaba sin necesidad de lámparas internas.

Los hicieron esperar unos escasos minutos y la reina fue anunciada antes de entrar. Leona tuvo la sensación que de no haberlo hecho no lo hubiera adivinado.

Una mujer delgada, de contextura pequeña, encaró con una sonrisa hacia los sabios presentes adelante del escuadrón. Su cabello era de un rubio apagado, lacio y tenía una mirada amable, aunque llena de confianza, de un color marrón claro.

—Lamento haberlos hecho esperar— comenzó a introducirse— mi nombre es Lucy, Reina de Kanay.

La mujer hizo una pausa mientras se quitaba unos guantes de jardín. Leona podía adivinar el pensamiento de sus superiores ante su mutismo. La reina, lejos de llevar un exuberante vestido o algo que la distinguiera, solo llevaba una camisa de un color rosa pastel y un pantalón blanco, fino, que no llegaba a cubrir sus tobillos. Tampoco llevaba ninguna corona o distintivo real.

Los guantes que se acababa de sacar estaban sucios con tierra, y uno de sus subordinados les hizo el favor de llevárselos con él.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarles? — siguió preguntando la mujer sin importarle las diferentes tipos de miradas que estaba recibiendo.

—Somos guerreros de Rakkor, venimos de...

—Eso ya lo sé— interrumpió la Reina al capitán del escuadrón que hablaba, mirándolo con paciencia y luego dirigiendo su mirada al grupo de sabios— reconozco las armaduras, colores y emblemas. No pregunte quienes son, esa es una pregunta personal que se deben cada uno de ustedes. Pregunte...— repitió, haciendo una pausa, desconcertando un poco a los líderes del grupo— ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

—Estamos aquí porque recibimos una carta— se animó a hablar Leona viendo como la autoridad puesta de repente por parte de la reina había enmudecido a los demás.

—Leona...— reprendió uno de los sabios por el atrevimiento.

—¿Una carta? — indagó la reina.

—Así es... su alteza— agregó algo incomoda por ser el centro de atención y no saber cómo dirigirse a ella.

—Continua, por favor.

—Se nos advierte, en la carta, de un ataque hacia los Solari... un mal eminente para nosotros que viene de aquí.

—¿Un ataque? — preguntó la mujer pareciendo realmente ajena a lo que escuchaba.

—Sí, estamos aquí para investigar... y prevenir— agregó lo último viendo como ella y sus compañeros vestían las armaduras de guerra y portaban sus armas en un claro mensaje de lucha más que de diplomacia.

—Ya veo...— comentó la reina razonándolo con detenimiento— bueno— dijo mostrando una sonrisa despreocupada— no tenemos nada que ver con eso.

—Discúlpeme si tengo mis dudas respecto a eso, Reina— se animó a contestar uno de los sabios— nuestra fuente es muy confiable.

—Entiendo que es desalentador hacer un viaje tan largo como el que realizaron ustedes para encontrar que fue en vano, pero este reino ha estado en paz por...— explicó mirando hacia arriba para recordar la fecha exacta— mucho tiempo. La milicia con la que contamos es meramente de auto protección.

—¿Quiere que creamos que un reino tan grande como este... y rico, no necesita de milicia?

—No lo necesita— aclaró con seguridad— no buscamos conflictos con las naciones de Valoran, ni tenemos sed de poder o de terrenos más amplios. Nuestro reino, como dice, es rico. Y el valle que lo rodea hace realmente imposible para un ejército numeroso adentrarse. Ustedes lo deben haber vivido en carne propia.

Leona sabía que era verdad. Llegar hasta el reino había sido todo un desafío, se perdieron varias veces, casi como si una maldición hubiera caído sobre ellos. Y el viaje tan empinado había sido de lo más agotador. Imposible moverse ya con el número de soldados que traían, no se podía imaginar venir con más hombres.

—Por favor, permitan que se los atienda en el palacio— ofreció de repente la mujer— deben estar agotados y con hambre, aun tensos. Descansen y coman.

A continuación, la mujer dio órdenes a sus subordinados y varios de estos dejaron el salón.

—Luego pueden indagar y explorar todo lo que quieran el reino. Mi palabra no los convence, puedo llegar a entenderlo.

—Lamento si la estamos ofendiendo— se apresuró nuevamente Leona.

—Recibieron una alerta y vinieron a corroborar— dijo sin más— no hay que darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Hagan su trabajo. Kanay no tiene nada que ocultar.

* * *

—...creo que es una impostora.

Leona había detenido su paso por las calles del reino para un pequeño descanso. Ahora ella y algunos soldados más hablaban con cuidado mientras se secaban el sudor de sus frentes en tan soleado día.

—Es alguien muy extraño para ser una reina. Tiene poder en su voz, sí, y sabe hablar, maneja la diplomacia, se nota... pero— siguió explicando el soldado— no parecía... una reina.

No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Inclusive los sabios, que estuvieron aún más tiempo con la reina, dudaban de ella y de su amabilidad.

Habían comido y bebido con desconfianza, pero luego de un tiempo prolongado el ambiente de bienvenida se volvió más ameno. Aun así, los rumores entre ellos eran poco favorables para el reino.

—¿Tu qué crees? — se le pregunto a la castaña y esta se tomó su tiempo para contestar.

—Digo que hasta que se demuestre lo contrario... la reina y su reino son inocentes... y no tenemos una verdadera razón para tomarlos como amenaza— sentencio con seguridad.

Llevaban horas paseando por el lugar y no habían encontrado nada. Ni indicios de milicia, ni de un ejército considerable o rebelión.

Las personas en el reino eran muy diferentes entre ellas, pero ninguna llegaba a levantar sospecha para los guerreros.

"Solo es un lugar un tanto extraño, tiene su misterio... y es muy hermoso" pensó comenzando a caminar de nuevo "fuera de eso no creo que debamos..."

—¡La encontramos!

El grupo de soldados fue alertado por uno de sus compañeros, que corriendo salió a su encuentro.

—¡La amenaza! ¡Era real!

* * *

Llegaron apresuradamente a las afuera del reino. Por un camino espacioso y cuidado de piedras blancas, subiendo una colina, donde en la cima se dejaba ver un templo acorde con el camino.

Ingresaron por unas enormes puertas de metal resplandecientes, y un enorme patio central de arenas blancas los recibió.

Leona distinguió a los guerreros en guardia en la arena, apuntaban y se concentraban en un grupo reducido contra una de las paredes.

Los sabios estaban al lado de la reina y gritaban molestos, esta parecía no inmutarse.

Al acercarse más, copiando la posición de guardias de todos los demás, pudo ver la causa del conflicto... el "quien" del conflicto.

Diana estaba allí.

La elegida de la luna se encontraba a escasos metros de la pared del fondo, siendo rodeada por los hombres cuyas armas le apuntaban, mas, al igual que la reina, no parecía molestarse en absoluto.

Tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, escuchando las amenazas y quejas de los sabios Solari.

Leona vio que su paciencia se quebró en un momento y de la nada invoco a su espada, haciendo que los guerreros dieran un paso hacia atrás y se dispusieran a luchar.

—No— fue la sencilla orden de la Reina, ni siquiera un grito, pero la palabra salió clara, haciendo que Diana la observara endureciendo un poco su mirada, mas no se volvió a mover— y recomiendo bajar sus armas también.

Los guerreros, obviamente, no lo hicieron, cargados de desconfianza hacia la campeona.

—Nos ha mentido— acusó uno de los sabios encarando a la Reina— aseguro que no había amenaza hacia nosotros he aquí a la elegida de la Luna escondiéndose en sus templos.

—¿En qué les he mentido? — fue la sencilla devolución.

—¡Escondes al peor de nuestros enemigos! ¡Una amenaza!

—¿Una amenaza?

—De aquí planeara sacar provecho para atacarnos ¡La carta era verdadera!

Leona notaba cierto aburrimiento de parte de la Reina, y su mirada se intercalaba con ella y con la campeona, la cual parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia al ver las miradas de desprecio que recibían de quienes la rodeaban

—¿Diana? — la llamó con confianza la rubia, y esta dejó de observar a los Rakkor para verle— ¿Estas planeando atacar a los Solari en estos días?

La chica contuvo las intenciones de rolear los ojos y contestar con sarcasmo, respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza.

—No— contestó luego del gesto.

La reina entonces volvió a mirar a los sabios, y brindándoles una sonrisa inocente se dirigió a ellos.

—Ella dice que no.

—¡Miente! — aseguró uno de los viejos, y los hombres estuvieron de acuerdo— ¡Esta hereje ha sido una amenaza por mucho tiempo para nosotros! Y ahora aquí, oculta, la hemos encontrado a tiempo, justo antes de recibir otro de sus golpes. ¡No se lo permitiremos!

Se ordenó a los hombres atacar, estos al instante se acercaron a Diana, pero detuvieron su paso al ver que la campeona se ponía en guardia.

—No— volvió a ordenar la reina.

—Pero...— se quejó apretando los dientes la de la luna.

—Todos ustedes están dentro de un templo sagrado— les recordó y su voz se volvió más severa— ya es una ofensa muy grande que hayan irrumpido como lo hicieron con sus armas y acusaciones.

—Pues "su majestad"— comentó sin cuidado uno de los viejos— la intromisión terminara pronto.

Ahora los hombres se acercaron y, al ver que la campeona no los atacaba, prosiguieron a tomarlas de las muñecas y quitarle la espada.

Uno de ellos pretendió tomarle del cabello cuando su muñeca fue apresada por una ráfaga de arena, la cual no tardo en solidificarse en una garra. Poco a poco la figura de una enorme gárgola se apareció a su lado, y al lado de esta otras tres más.

Leona tuvo que echar su cabeza hacia atrás para poder contemplar lo enorme que eran. Les parecía familiar. Creyó ver sus figuras en la entrada, como partes de lo que decoraba al templo.

—¡Nos atacan!

—Nadie los está atacando...— comentó con tranquilidad la reina, y era verdad.

Las criaturas se limitaron a liberar a Diana y devolverle su espada. Luego desaparecieron como llegaron, ocupando su lugar de nuevo entre las paredes y columnas del lugar.

—Son los guardianes del templo— explicó la mujer— no tengan duda que saldrán de nuevo a hacer su trabajo... están perturbando la paz del lugar.

Leona no lo había notado hasta que escuchó el llanto de un bebe. En los pasillos abiertos, hacia los costados, se podían ver ciudadanos asustados, arrinconados. Algunos adultos cubrían a sus niños. Miraban con preocupación el deshonroso espectáculo que estaban brindando en aquel templo y se sintió avergonzada de aun llevar sus armas en guardia.

—¡Esta hereje debe morir! — siguió bramando el viejo— ¡Es la razón de la amenaza! ¡No nos iremos de aquí hasta tener su cabeza!

Diana cambio la postura, no pudiendo evitar darle al viejo, ya rojo de la ira, una sonrisa burlona.

—Recomiendo esperar sentado— comentó con sarcasmo, recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda por parte de la rubia.

—¡Como te atreves, basura homicida, a siquiera...!

—¡Ya fue suficiente!

Los sabios miraron hacia atrás y también algunos de los soldados.

—Ya fue suficiente— repitió Leona.

—Elegida...— comentaron con desaprobación.

—Nos retiramos del templo— ordenó la campeona, y con estos los guerreros cedieron un poco ante la oposición contra Diana— ahora.

Los soldados siguieron la orden de la castaña casi al instante, sin darle la espalda a la elegida de la luna hasta una distancia segura para ellos, siguieron su camino hasta pasar las puertas del templo. Los sabios tardaron más, pero al verse en considerable desventaja terminaron cediendo.

Leona aún se encontraba de pie en la arena. Era la única Solari que quedaba allí, intercambiando mirada con Diana, llenas de desconfianza por ambas partes.

La de la luna fue la primera en desviarla, haciendo desaparecer su espada y cruzándose de brazos de nuevo, miró a la reina sin decir nada y se adentró en el lugar, desapareciendo por los pasillos del templo.

Solo cuando ya no la vio, Leona se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a reunirse con los suyos.

* * *

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Dejar que siga su plan, no lo creo.

—¿De qué plan estamos hablando?

—Ni siquiera hay un verdadero ejército aquí que pueda usar.

—Sus poderes son indescifrables para nosotros, quizás ni siquiera necesita un ejército... sí encontró algo aquí que la ayudara.

—El lugar, todo este lugar es extraño.

—Quizás ella manipulo la mente de la reina a su favor.

—No lo creo.

Fue la voz de Leona la que finalmente interrumpió los rumores entre los soldados.

Ya había caído la noche y el grupo decidió acampar a las afueras del reino, entre fogatas, desconfiando ahora de las personas del lugar por lo que habían visto.

La castaña podía ver a los líderes de escuadrón con los sabios, seguramente discutiendo entre ellos como seguir.

—Diana parece obedecer a la Reina y no al revés— aclaró a los hombres, aun mirando la reunión que acontecía cerca de ellos, llamando su atención también.

—Pudo hacernos creer eso.

—Lo dudo... es muy elaborado— volvió a cuestionar la Solari.

—Ellas no parecían sorprendidos de vernos.

—Es verdad— concordó— pero no creo que nos estuvieran esperando tampoco. Sea como sea...— siguió hablando mientras los líderes se acercaban a participar de la charla— no hay nada que podamos hacer mientras ella este dentro del templo.

—Podemos amenazar al reino a cambio de que se la obligue a salir.

—No tenemos los recursos para hacer eso— cuestionó sabiendo que los sabios optarían por algo apresurado con tal de tener a Diana— no somos suficientes para ir en contra de todo un reino, aun si no vemos poder militar no sabemos de lo que son capaces sus civiles... o sus estructuras— agregó recordando a las enormes gárgolas— la reina dijo que no necesitaban un ejército... comienzo a pensar que decía la verdad... pero en más de una forma.

—¿Dices que son capaces de matarnos?

—Digo— hablo tratando de calmar lo que esa pregunta suponía— que no parece ser una buena idea la fuerza bruta... en este caso.

—¿Sugieres diplomacia?

—¿Qué podemos ofrecer? — siguió cuestionando la castaña— La reina y Diana parecen tener algún tipo de... "acuerdo" entre ellas, del cual no sabemos nada, pero es obvio que está de su lado... su reino también. ¿Quién sabe por cuánto tiempo ha estado aquí? No los convenceremos de entregarla.

—¿Y entonces que propones?

Leona paseó la mirada entre sus camaradas tratando de parecer convencida de lo que iba a decir, se animó a hablarles.

—Esperar... esperar y observar— contestó largando un suspiró luego— indagaremos lo que podamos y averiguaremos que ocurre... luego actuaremos.

* * *

Pero luego de una semana el panorama para los recién llegados era bastante desalentador.

No solo tenían que interactuar con el reino y sus ciudadanos en busca de provisiones y demás comodidades, sino también tenían que lidiar con el hecho de que estos mismo no aportaban nada a su investigación, más bien parecían recelosos a hablar de Diana, lo que generaba más desconfianza en los guerreros.

Para empeorar las cosas, ese día les llego un mensaje de capital. Necesitaban de su grupo y de los líderes de forma urgente.

Se encontraban en una encrucijada. Todo parecía indicar que deberían dejar el reino pronto, y con esto olvidarse de Diana y el mensaje de la amenaza que esta presentaba.

La reunión para decidir como proseguir fue interminable, y aun finalizada no todos estuvieron conforme.

* * *

—Uno de los Solari quiere hablar con usted, majestad.

—¿Mmm?— preguntó la reina de forma distraída, mientras levantaba la vista de las flores que arreglaba ese día.

—Se trata de la campeona, la mujer castaña que detuvo el pleito en el templo.

—Oh, ella— exclamó sabiendo a quien se refería— llévala a la sala oeste, pregúntale si quiere tomar algo y sírvele, me reuniré allí enseguida.

—Así lo hare.

No perdió más tiempo en su jardín y con ayuda de algunas doncellas se alisto para entrar.

Llegó a la sala donde la guerrera se encontraba de pie, obviamente habiendo rechazado cualquier ofrecimiento de bebida o siquiera de tomar asiento.

—Hermoso día ¿No crees? — comentó a modo de introducción la rubia.

—Ciertamente lo es, majestad— contestó la campeona contemplando de nuevo uno de los ventanales del lugar.

—Esperamos llueva pronto, le hará bien a la tierra.

Leona no supo cómo seguir la conversación y se limitó a asentir. La reina no parecía demandante, de hecho, portaba un humor agradable que le dio cierta comodidad al silencio entre ambas.

—¿Querías hablarme? — pregunto la anfitriona, animándola a ir al grano.

—Sí, quería anunciarle que partimos.

—¿Tan pronto?

—Nos necesitan en nuestras tierras.

—Son un buen grupo de guerreros, vivaces y atentos, no dudo de que así sea.

—Muchas gracias— contestó de inmediato, sintiendo la honestidad en las palabras pese a los inconvenientes que sabía habían causado— sin embargo, quiero advertirle de nuestras preocupaciones respecto a Diana.

—No estoy preocupada por ella en absoluto.

—Debería.

—¿Debería?

—Así es— contestó sin una pizca de duda, muy seria de repente, lo que hizo sonreír a la reina— temo que desconoce mucho sobre ella.

—Quizás sea así— admitió sorprendiendo por la sorpresa— pero lo que conozco me deja tranquila.

—Quizás entonces deba conocer aún más.

—Quizás entonces debas conocer aún más— repitió al instante sin perder la sonrisa.

Leona se dejó ver confundida. Se tomó su tiempo para continuar. De alguna forma, y sin que lo supiera, la reina había dado lugar a lo que venía a buscar.

—Quiero saber más— admitió la castaña— por eso he venido a pedirle un favor.

—Bueno... acabas de exteriorizar un deseo que va de acuerdo con los valores que rigüe a este reino— explicó con amabilidad— Sea lo que sea que vas a pedirme... puedes considerarlo hecho.

—¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera sabe de qué va?

—Tu dijiste "Quiero saber más" si ese es tu deseo, entonces no solo yo, sino todo el reino, estará a tu favor... Leona.

La castaña pestaño perpleja, sintiendo muy extraño la mención de su nombre con tanta confianza. Le tomó varios segundos recordar porque estaba allí realmente. Lo que habían decidido en la reunión y lo que había venido a buscar.

—Quiero saber más— reafirmó— y por eso, cuando mis compañeros se retiren hoy, yo no los acompañare. Es mi deseo quedarme en el reino... por más tiempo... de ser posible... sí lo permite.

Así se había acordado.

Era imposible para todo el grupo quedarse por mucho más tiempo. Inclusive moverse por el reino sin pasar desapercibido era una tarea ya de por si complicada. Se gastaba más tratando de alimentar a todo un escuadrón que a una sola persona, y si alguien debía quedarse, si alguien podía hacer frente a Diana, como la campeona que era, esa era otra campeona de su nivel.

Leona sabía que al quedar sola en el reino muchos peligros podían acecharla, y aun desconfiaba bastante del lugar, pero no encontró mejor solución que esta.

Informaría de forma seguido a los suyos desde el reino, y podría acercarse a los ciudadanos de forma personal si se movía sola y mostraba simpatía por ellos. Inclusive creía que podía llegar a acercarse a la reina y sacar directamente de ella información sobre Diana.

"Si juego bien mis cartas..."

—Lo permito— contestó de buena gana la reina— puedes quedarte el tiempo que gustes. Se te tratara como uno de mis invitados.

—Oh, no... yo no pretendía que se tome tantas molestias conmigo— admitió algo avergonzada.

—Puedes hacer lo que gustes. Puedes hospedarte si quieres en cualquier lugar de aquí, inclusive te dejo quedarte en mi palacio, tenemos muchas habitaciones y creo que las encontraras reconfortantes — ofreció sin más la rubia.

—Es usted muy amable, pero ya le hemos causado muchas molestias— insistió la guerrera.

—No es una molestia, como ya dije, estamos a tu favor para lo que necesites.

Leona no entendía a que se refería. Aunque las palabras parecían claras, no podía evitar pensar que había otro significado oculto en ellas.

—Entonces, perdone mi atrevimiento de nuevo, pero ¿Puedo hospedarme en cualquier lugar que quiera, inclusive su palacio? — preguntó tratando de ocultar sus intenciones hasta el último momento.

—Así es... parece que ya tienes algo en mente.

—Sí, aunque entenderé si no se me lo permite, y aceptare cualquier sugerencia que me dé— se apresuró a decir educadamente.

—Está bien... ¿En qué lugar piensas quedarte?

—En el templo... quiero hospedarme en el templo.


	2. Necesito más horas contigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me pase toda la noche en el último vuelo hacia ti. Tomo todo un día tratando de subir.

Diana se dejaba andar por el pasillo. Aunque era aún temprano en la mañana la luz de sol brillaban de una forma molesta para ella.

Los Solari habían dejado el reino hace unos cuantos días atrás y las cosas habían vuelto a la “normalidad” por el templo.

“Excepto, claro, por ese detalle de allá”

Leona estaba apoyada en una de las paredes laterales del lugar, la cabeza perfilada hacia arriba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de los rayos del sol.

Cerca de ella, en el césped, unos niños parecían tratar de levantar el pesado escudo de la guerrera, que había dejado descansar a la par de su espada, clavada en el suelo.

Lejos de parecer molesta, Leona los miraba entretenida. Entre tres estaban logrando levantar el escudo, aunque luego de unos segundos uno de ellos aflojó y el metal cayó en el suelo clavándose más y haciendo desistir a los otros dos.

Solo entonces la elegida del sol se acercó a ellos, y con una sola mano paró su escudo, acomodándoselo en su brazo, y levantándolo sin problemas para el asombro de los chicos.

—Parece una chica de sonrisa fácil. Le toman confianza muy rápido también.

Diana miró a un costado a quien la estaba acompañando, la reina miraba la misma escena aunque no de tan mala gana como la más alta.

—¿Sonríe como idiota querrá decir? Y por eso los niños la ven como su payaso… ¿Sera?

—Es otro punto de vista supongo…— comentó riendo por el malhumor de Diana, el cual la había estado acompañando desde la llegada de los Solari.

Ambas podían ver ahora como uno de los niños se colgaba de su brazo y Leona, nuevamente, sin ningún problema lo levantaba, cargándolo, haciendo que sus pies se despegaran del suelo por mucho.

—Es muy fuerte— se sorprendió la reina viendo como ahora levantaba dos y estos reían.

—Los entrenan desde niño— explicó con cierto desdén— para ser ciegos ignorantes me refiero.

—Entendí desde el primer momento que no te cae bien, no tienes por qué seguir siendo tan obvia.

—¿Por qué se está quedando en el templo de todas formas?

—Ella lo pidió así.

—Sí, pero sabe que son momentos muy importantes como para que venga a interrumpir aquí…

—Me pregunto— la interrumpió sin ganas de ser sermoneada— ¿Debo preocuparme de que la mates estando aquí? — preguntó sonriéndole, pero no se le contesto— ¿Sabes? Este es un templo, no puedes asesinar aquí adentro.

—... ¿Y afuera?

—Preferiría que no desde que es obvio que se está quedando para vigilarte e informar a los suyos de lo que pase— explicó con simpleza— sería un poco tedioso para mi tener que lidiar con irascibles Rakkorianos a quien se les mato tan gran… ¿Cómo le dicen ellos?

—¿Ídolo?

—Supongo que encajaría… Aun no contestas mi pregunta ¿Debo preocuparme?

Diana la miró de costado y luego a Leona quien seguía entretenida con los niños. Terminó por suspirar y encogerse de hombros.

—Bien

—¿Y si es ella la que planea matarme?

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Corazonada.

Ante esa vaga respuesta Diana la miró con cansancio y volvió a resignarse.

—Mientras se mantenga lejos de mis asuntos…— comentó con fastidio antes de retirarse.

La reina la vio desaparecer entre las sombras de los pasillos y fue cuando decidió acercarse a la castaña.

—Buenos días.

Ante las palabras los niños dejaron de jugar y respondieron de la misma forma.

—Buenos días— agregó Leona repitiendo luego de los chicos.

—¿Sabes? No tenemos nada por aquí que requiera que sigas utilizando tu armadura y armas— comentó señalando que la chica vestía aun sus atuendos de guerra.

—Oh… es verdad— contestó no muy convencida, mirando por encima del hombro de la reina, donde antes la había visto hablar con Diana, quien ya no estaba.

—Si no tienes otras prendas puedo mandar a que te traigan más.

—No es necesario, si tengo otras… prendas.

La Solari seguía sintiéndose rara al trato con la reina. A veces parecía que se tratara de cualquier ciudadano normal del lugar, como la forma tan familiar y amigable con la que la saludaron los niños, y otras veces parecía alguien con una autoridad temible.

—Entonces, por favor, considera relajarte más.

—Lo hare— contestó obedientemente, y comenzó a ver como la reina se disponía a retirarse— Oh, espere… yo, me preguntaba… quería saber más sobre este lugar.

—¿Sobre este lugar?

—El templo— explicó con rapidez— he estado dando vueltas por aquí estos días y note que es algo… curioso.

—Curioso ¿Eh? — preguntó con gracia— ¿O peculiarmente desagradable para ti?

—No, no he dicho desagradable— se apresuró a contestar, aunque sabía el porqué del comentario— solo… me parece extraño.

—Ya veo… camina conmigo— ofreció y Leona se apresuró a seguirla.

Caminaron por los pasillos internos con tranquilidad. La reina era saludada por algunas personas y por consiguiente también la Solari. No hablaron entre ellas hasta llegar a la entrada.

La rubia la cruzó, quedando afuera e invitó a la otra chica a salir. Cuando estuvo nuevamente a su lado, la reina pronuncio una palabra, algo que Leona no pudo entender, y la enorme puerta se cerró con lentitud.

La guerrera ya lo había visto en las noches anteriores, cuando el templo cerraba sus puertas a los visitantes. En el medio de la enorme puerta había un símbolo, el mismo que llevaba Diana en su frente, la marca. Ese círculo claro con la medialuna, marca inequívoca de los Lunari.

—¿Es sobre esto de lo que sientes curiosidad? — preguntó la reina y la castaña asintió un par de veces.

—¿Qué hace un templo de Luna en la mitad de un valle en un reino prácticamente desconocido para todos? — preguntó despreocupadamente— es decir. Ustedes no son Lunaris… ¿No es así?

—No, no lo somos— contestó con gracia viendo la preocupación que se apodero de repente chica.

—He visto el mismo símbolo en varias partes del templo, arriba de las gárgolas que nos atacaron también.

—No los atacaron, estaban defendiendo.

—¿A Diana?

—Al templo— aclaró de nuevo con paciencia— te puedo asegurar que hubieran aparecido aun si veían al niño más pequeño en problemas.

—¿Entonces fue una casualidad que defendieran a Diana?

—Una casualidad no. Ustedes ingresaron con armas en mano dispuestos a matarla. Pero si a lo que te refieres es si Diana manipula a las gárgolas o tiene alguna especie de poder sobre el templo que pueda usar a su favor, pues no es así.

—¿Y hay otro Lunari al que el templo le obedezca?

La reina se tomó su tiempo para observar a Leona, aun le sonreía pero había algo de escepticismo en su mirada.

—¿Por qué crees tan obstinadamente que alguien manipulo el templo para atacarles?

—… perdón.

—Y no, tengo entendido que los Lunari están prácticamente extintos, aparte de Diana no hay alguien similar que conozca en persona. En este reino tampoco… y en toda Runaterra me temo.

—¿Y quién levantó este templo entonces? Es demasiado antiguo.

—Así es, tiene unos cuantos siglos aquí. De la época cuando los Lunari todavía existían.

—¿Un grupo de Lunari lo edifico?

—No, uno solo.

—¿Un solo hombre?

La reina volvió a pronunciar otra palabra y las puertas se abrieron. Caminó hacia adentro siendo seguida nuevamente.

Llegaron hasta un salón que Leona reconoció como la biblioteca del templo. Ya había estado allí antes, Diana pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en ese lugar, ahora se encontraba vacío.

Otra de las cosas que había notado al tratar de justificar su presencia allí, había sido tratar de leer algún libro, pero estos, todos de hecho, estaban escrito en un idioma que la joven no entendía.

—Este hombre— indicó la reina, señalando la escultura en mármol de una cabeza. Un hombre que no debía superar los 40 años, de cabello largo, recogido en una cola, de facciones alargas y rostro tranquilo.

Leona trató de leer lo que decía la reseña abajo, pero nuevamente aparecían esos símbolos, iguales a los libros.

—“Al fundador del templo de la luna en Kanay, Erios”— tradujo la reina para ella.

—¿Erios?— preguntó extrañada— ¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Murió… naturalmente. Nadie vive tantos años.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver él con Diana?

—No mucho…— contestó con simpleza la Reina mientras tomaba un libro de un estante cercano— o quizás todo ¿Quién sabe?

* * *

“…entonces lo que pude averiguar en estos días aquí se resume sencillamente en que el templo, donde Diana reside dentro del reino, es un templo Lunari, el cual fue fundado hace siglos por un sacerdote desconocido de nombre Erios. Hay otros sacerdotes dentro del templo, pero son amigables conmigo y no son Lunaris, solo se encargan del mantenimiento y de educar a los que se acercan. Diana no habla realmente con la gente del reino, pero estos parecen respetarla. No podría decir que le tienen cariño, pero definitivamente están lejos de detestarla o temerle.”

Leona ya había terminado de hacer un respetable informe y ahora solo lo releía aun no convencida de enviarlo.

“No es la gran cosa…” se lamentaba.

Al levantar su vista notó la presencia de algunos sacerdotes, Diana caminaba entre ellos. La campeona pareció notar que se la observaba y, como ya había pasado antes desde que se encontraron en el templo, intercambiaron una pesada mirada. La rubia sonrió con soberbia antes de seguir su camino, lo que molestó a la Solari, que enojada volvió a sus cosas.

“No tengo idea de lo que trama, pero se ha estado movimiento como si realmente estuviera ocupada haciendo algo. Inclusive se queda hasta altas horas de la noche, sino es que amanece así. Da la impresión que algo se acerca y no esta lista. Se la ve preocupada… bueno… cuando no está mandándome miradas de odio y sarcasmo… se la ve preocupada… ¿Pero de qué?”

* * *

No fue hasta la cuarta noche que Leona descubrió como la habían estado engañando.

Como venía observando, Diana entró a la biblioteca al anochecer, cerrando las puertas de la misma y haciendo imposible la tarea de ingresar sin que lo notara, pero esa noche la puerta no había sido cerrada correctamente y la Solari aprovechó para indagar.

Trató de entrar con cautela pero a medida que lograba hacerse con la sala, se dio cuenta que no necesitaba tantas molestias. La biblioteca estaba vacía.

El lugar no era muy grande, creía que se debía a que el reino tenía una biblioteca principal aparte de la del palacio real, según tenía entendido. Contaba aun así con varios estantes y mesas, aparte del monumento al fundador en uno de los lados.

Fue fácil cerciorarse que en efecto, esa noche, era la única que se encontraba allí.

No tardó en dar con una de las ventanas del lugar, la única que permanecía abierta. Se podía ver un camino que se perdía por el bosque desde allí. Quizás muy alto para saltar para una persona normal, pero ningún tipo de desafío para un campeón.

Intentó ver a través de la oscuridad del bosque, pero era caso perdido, por lo menos esa noche.

* * *

Diana detestaba tener que escabullirse del templo como si estuviera haciendo algo malo, no lo estaba, pero tener a alguien tan entrometida como Leona, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima con sus suposiciones “pre—apocalípticas” de lo que sea que pensaba, la obligaba a andarse con cierta cautela.

Como venía haciendo en las anteriores noches, entró a la biblioteca y cerró las puertas de la misma, esperó un tiempo prudente y luego tomó la ventana, encaminándose por el recorrido que ya bien conocía.

No contando con que esta vez, en las afueras del templo, ya alguien esperaba sus movimientos, siguiéndola.

* * *

Diana se dio cuenta de la presencia de la otra campeona muy tarde.

Se detuvo en el camino y miró hacia atrás. No dijo nada y a simple vista parecía que estaba sola. Unos segundos después Leona terminó por salir de entre las sombras.

—Que molesto— comentó sin ánimos de tratar con la Solari— Se lo primitivo que son ustedes, pero sabes, son de malos modales seguir a las personas a escondidas.

—No tendría que serlo sino porque esa persona también se escapa a escondidas.

—Lo que yo haga no te incumbe.

—Pues lo que yo haga tampoco.

—¿Eres idiota? Me estas siguiendo.

—No es así— comento restándole importancia— solo pasaba por aquí.

La de la luna le dio una mirada dura a la respuesta. Pensó en contestar de mala gana, pero se distrajo por el sonido del viento entre los árboles, recordándole que se le hacía tarde.

—No tengo tiempo para esto— dijo para ella misma y le dio la espalda, empezando a caminar de nuevo.

Se dispuso a seguirla, pero solo dio unos pasos antes de verse obligada a esquivar un ataque, un rayo blanco que la hizo caer a un lado.

—No me sigas— le advirtió Diana, y aprovechando la desventaja de la castaña, de un salto desapareció del camino.

* * *

Leona llevaba ya una hora caminando sin encontrar nada. Le parecía increíble la velocidad con la que había perdido el rastro de la otra chica.

Era evidente que el camino marcado por el tiempo no era el único, y más obvio aun, no era el que Diana había seguido.

“Debe conocer el bosque muy bien para desaparecer de esa manera”

Dio un último vistazo antes de suspirar con pesadez. La había perdido por segunda noche consecutiva, y lo que era peor, a partir de ahora estaría más atenta.

Volvió sobre sus pasos, encontrando el camino al templo, aun por el bosque.

—¿Qué es? — preguntó divisando algo a lo lejos, sea lo que sea se acercaba a gran velocidad, no tomándole nada para llegar a donde estaba ella.

Un par de luces blanca pasaron rozándole el rostro, a gran velocidad, haciendo que el viento de su movimiento la golpeara luego. Mirando a su alrededor vio que el bosque era iluminado por las mismas cosas, iluminando las sombras y desapareciendo, dejando un pesado silencio detrás de ella.

Se dejó confundir por unos segundos pero, apenas pudo relacionarlo con Diana, empezó a correr en el mismo sentido.

La dirección que había tomado hace rato que se desviaba del camino principal, teniendo que atravesar por un sendero bloqueado en varias ocasiones.

No hacía falta seguir ya las luces, podía adivinar el lugar al que iba, pues el templo abandonado se podía ver ya a la distancia en la que estaba.

Se detuvo en la entrada del mismo, jadeando, creyendo en un primer momento que el cansancio se debía al esfuerzo, pero solo adentrarse comenzó a sentirse peor.

No solo era cansancio, sino también mareo y mucho pesar en su cuerpo. El lugar la drenaba de energía y la hacía sentir descompuesta.

Siguió avanzando solo impulsada por el sentimiento de deber que sentía. Sus sentidos le decía que algo terriblemente malo iba a pasar y que Diana estaba detrás de eso.

Los Solari tenían razón, el mensaje era correcto. Debió hacerle caso a las advertencias de la amenaza.

Pese a que el lugar estaba en tinieblas, una enorme puesta dejaba ver que del otro lado algo destellaba de luz.

Se dirigió hacia allí sin dudarlo, empujando para abrir la pesada entrada, desvelando a Diana en el medio de la sala, la cual parecía un santuario de sacrificios, con símbolos que desconocía.

La de la luna parecía concentrada recibiendo la luz, que seguía llegando de todos lados, haciendo que su cuerpo pareciera menos corpóreo y más un destello.

Debía interrumpirlo, tenía que. Se lo decía todos sus instintos.

Le echó una nueva mirada al santuario y contempló las enormes y arruinadas estatuas que lo adornaban.

No tuvo que pensarlo más. Aun sintiéndose descompuesta, se acomodó el escudo y corrió con determinación hacia una de ellas, golpeándola con fuerza.

El impulso y el mal estado de la piedra hicieron que la base se quebrara, inclinándose hacia el centro de la sala, donde Diana aún se concentraba.

La chica ni siquiera reaccionó. Leona vio como la piedra caía pesadamente sobre el cuerpo en posición de reverencia y todo se llenó de polvo.

La castaña jadeaba y tuvo que apoyar su espalda contra la pared para no caer. Luego de que el polvo bajara todo se envolvió en quietud y silencio.

Se las ingenió para reincorporarse y acercarse al centro.

Los restos de la estatua, hechas añicos ahora, sepultaban casi la totalidad de la elegida de la luna. Solo podía ver una pálida mano y su rostro, con un enorme tajo en la frente donde la sangra salía. No se movía y llevaba los ojos cerrados, relajada.

—¿…Diana? — preguntó y por alguna razón la preocupación la invadió de repente— ¡¿Diana?!

Ante las palabras un rostro oscuro se levantó de la cara de la rubia, no era el de ella, parecía humo, un hombre, un espectro siniestro que hizo que la del sol retrocediera varios pasos.

La sombra del ser se levantó en contra de ella y la envolvió, sintió como se asfixiaba y las fuerzas la dejaban. Luego todo se volvió negro.


	3. Volver por ese camino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estaba en la cima y ahora es como si estuviera en lo más bajo.

—Bueno… esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

La reina aun desayunaba cuando sus soldados trajeron escoltada a una niña que no debía tener más de 5 años. Aunque estaba llena de tierra se podía ver su hermoso cabello castaño claro y unos ojos marrones cargados de incomodidad.

—¿A dónde la encontraron? — preguntó la rubia viéndola con curiosidad sin levantarse de su silla.

—En el antiguo templo de la luna, en las fronteras del valle.

—¿El antiguo templo?

—Sí, su majestad— explicó el mismo soldado— también rescatamos otra niña, entre unos escombros, está muy mal herida y aun no despierta.

—¿Debajo de unos escombros?

—Al parecer parte de la estructura cayó sobre ella, tuvo suerte, podría haber muerto. A ella…— siguió explicando poniendo una mano sobre la niña castaña— la encontramos llorando tratando de sacar a la otra niña de debajo de las rocas.

La reina volvió a poner atención a la niña, quien tenía su mirada ahora clavada al suelo.

—¿Leona? — la llamó, convencida de quien se trataba, no era lo más raro que sus ojos hayan visto.

La niña tembló un poco ante la mención de su nombre, temiendo que se le reprochara por aparte lo que hizo. Terminó levantando la vista cuando el silencio se prolongó lo suficiente.

La reina le extendía una mano, en señal de que se acercara más, y así lo hizo. Al estar cerca, la mujer le sacudió un poco el polvo de las prendas y luego examinó sus manos. Aparte de sucias también estaban lastimadas.

—¿Puedes decirme que fue lo que paso? — preguntó con tranquilidad, dándole una sonrisa para calmarla, pero aun así la castaña siguió mirando el suelo— ¿Dónde está la otra niña? — preguntó desviando la mirada hacia sus soldados.

—En la enfermería del palacio, aun duerme.

—¿Está bien?

—Está fuera de peligro y no tiene algún daño significativo, salvo por un fuerte golpe en la frente y algunos rasguños.

—Es bueno saberlo ¿No es así, Leona? — preguntó y la niña tardó en contestar, y cuando lo hizo simplemente fue con un par de asentimientos.

La reina se recargó de nuevo en su silla. En todo el tiempo que había reinado, inclusive antes cuando solo era una princesa, había visto cosas extremadamente raras en el lugar, pero ver el retroceso en edad de dos mujeres a niñas era algo nuevo.

—En el templo abandonado ¿Qué hacían allí? — volvió a intentar, pero la castaña siguió callada—Bien… muchas gracias— siguió dirigiéndose a sus hombres— a partir de aquí me encargare yo… déjenos solas unos momentos.

—Sí, su alteza.

Esperó pacientemente a que los soldados se retiraran, también le hizo señas con la cabeza a las doncellas para que hicieran lo mismo. Una vez a solas volvió a poner atención a la niña.

Se daba cuenta de la precaria ropa que llevaba puesta, evidente forma de improvisar de sus soldados para vestirla. También notaba que la espada, junto con la armadura y el escudo, descansaba a un costado.

—¿Tienes hambre? — preguntó vertiendo un poco de jugo en un vaso y ofreciéndoselo, también le paso algunas masas dulces y para su gusto la niña si comió— Son deliciosas ¿Verdad? — Leona asintió— nuestro cocinero es realmente muy bueno, deberíamos visitarlo luego juntas, seguro tiene más y te las puedes llevar contigo… ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarles algunas a Diana también?

Esta vez la niña no dijo nada y parecía portar el mismo pesar que cuando la nombraron por primera vez.

—De verdad necesito que me digas que fue lo que sucedió, Leona— intentó de nuevo.

—Fue mi culpa.

—¿Mmm?— exclamó con cuidado, creyendo un gran progreso que la niña hablara.

—Fue mi culpa… yo tire la estatua.

—¿La estatua?

—La que cayó sobre Diana.

—Así que era una estatua…— comentó entendiendo— ¿Tú la tiraste? — nuevo asentimiento de la niña— ¿… a propósito? — esta vez tardó más pero nuevamente afirmaba— ¿Sobre Diana?... ¿Tiraste la estatua sobre Diana… a propósito?

Leona tenía la mirada tan pegada al suelo que la reina creyó que en cualquier momento haría un hueco.

—…está bien… ¿Qué hacían en el antiguo templo?

—No lo sé— se animó a contestar— ella estaba allí… la seguí hasta ahí.

—¿Y luego?

—…le tire la estatua encima.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Estaban luchando? ¿Ella te atacó?

—No… pero iba a hacerlo.

—¿Iba a hacerlo?

—Sí… creo— terminó diciendo no muy convencida.

—¿Y cuándo fue que… cambiaron de forma?

—No lo sé, desperté así— explicó mirándose las manos, jamás las había visto tan pequeñas— y Diana también… bueno… ella no despertó, pensé que la había matado… traté de sacarla.

Con esta última confesión la reina ya podía sacar varias conclusiones. Entre las primeras era que Diana había desobedecido su norma de no ir al templo antiguo, y que seguramente Leona la había seguido hasta allí pensando lo peor de su rival.

Si este era algún tipo de castigo del templo por atacar a Diana allí, tendría sentido lo de Leona ¿Pero porque también Diana sufrió las consecuencias?

“Sea como sea… parece bastante arrepentida de lo que paso” pensó la rubia mientras veía como Leona contenía las lágrimas “No solo su cuerpo cambio, parece que también su forma de pensar”

Volvió a poner atención a las manos de la niña, como había contemplado en un principio estaban muy lastimadas.

—¿Cómo te lastimaste las manos? — preguntó, aunque tenía la ligera sospecha de saberlo. En vez de responder Leona oculto sus manos atrás de la espalda— ¿Diana te lastimo las manos? — ahora negaba— ¿Alguien más lo hizo? — otra negativa— ¿Tú te lastimaste sola?

—No podía…— comenzó a decir con pena— no podía sacarla de allí, las piedras eran muy pesadas para mí, apenas podía moverlas.

“Como lo imagine”

—Está bien— trató de consolar la reina, acariciándole la cabeza— primero esperemos que despierte.

* * *

Diana despertó mirando un alto techo que no conocía. Solo tratar de sentarse en la cama pudo notar que varias cosas estaban mal.

—Bueno días.

Buscó la voz familiar de quien la había saludado. Encontrándose con los ojos de la reina, quien se encontraba sentada a un lado de la cama.

Ella era notablemente más alta ahora.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

Diana se llevó la mano a la cabeza como respuesta, pues era lo que más le dolía, sus dedos tocaron las vendas apenas llegar.

—¿Qué me paso? — preguntó confundida y notó que su voz era más aguda de lo habitual.

—No lo sé aun, pero tuvo que ver con tu visita al tempo antiguo anoche— contestó— creía haber sido clara cuando dije que no fueras a ese lugar, menos aún sola.

—¡Era importante! — se defendió de inmediato, sintiendo que se le reprochaba, pero luego cambio de postura al ver una niña cerca de la puerta de entrada, parecía que se escondía.

—Tú y Leona sufrieron las mismas consecuencias en el templo al parecer— explicó la reina.

—¿Esa niña es…? — comenzó a preguntar, pero le era evidente lo parecido que era a la Solari— ¿Qué hacia ella en el templo?

—Te siguió hasta allí— contestó con simpleza.

Diana no dijo nada al respecto y volvió su atención a la venda de su frente.

—¿Qué recuerdas? — indagó con cuidado la mayor.

—Estar en trance… lo estaba consiguiendo… y luego— trató de recordar la de la Luna, pero el esfuerzo le hacía doler aún más la cabeza— no lo recuerdo, todo se volvió oscuro.

—Parte de la estructura cayó sobre ti. Sí estabas meditando es posible que ni siquiera lo hayas notado.

Leona desde la posición que estaba, pudo escuchar la mentira, sin saber cómo tomárselo, mas no corrigió a la reina y Diana parecía tomar con naturalidad esa información.

—¿Esto es un castigo? — pregunto la niña ahora mirando sus sabanas— se siente como si se me estuviera castigando… ¿Por qué?

—Dudo que se trate de un castigo.

—¡Pues lo parece! ¿Por qué convertirme ahora? ¿En días tan importante? ¿A una forma tan infantil? — reclamaba molesta mientras apretaba las sabanas en sus puños— ¡¿Por qué?!

Ahora la reina había comprobado que ambas no solo habían cambiado en apariencia. Diana le demostraba cierta vulnerabilidad, dejándose ver confundida y molesta. Al igual que Leona parecía contener sus ganas de llorar antes los inexplicables eventos.

* * *

—Pero que interesante…

—Supongo que lo es…

—¿Dice que paso en el templo abandonado?

—Sí, las encontraron a ambas allí.

—¿Así sin más?

—Al parecer Leona atacó a Diana cuando esta meditaba en el templo.

—¿Un castigo entonces?

En vez de contestar eso, la reina y el sacerdote del templo volvieron sus vistas a las niñas que ahora parecían discutir.

—¿Un castigo para quien, Kela? — cuestionó la reina.

—Tendría sentido que para la Solari por atreverse a luchar en un templo de luna.

—Pensé lo mismo ¿Pero por qué castigar a Diana también?

—¿Desobediencia quizás?... Tal vez sus intenciones no eran al final del todo buenas— trató el sabio.

—No lo creo— comentó con cierto pesar recordando los primeros días en los que Diana llego al reino— Ella solo quería entender un poco… saber la verdad. Esas no son cosas que se castigan aquí, por arriba del bien y el mal, sin importar las reglas.

—Las reglas que rigen una nación son importantes para la convivencia y la comodidad de la misma, reina— aconsejó con cautela el sabio— quizás saber la verdad no es algo que le esté permitido a la elegida de la Luna… quizás no sea bueno para nosotros... Quizás las cosas están mejor sin desvelarse.

—Hay muchos “quizás”.

Ambos hicieron una pausa para ver de lejos a las niñas que discutían. Diana parecía particularmente más molesta y terminó por darle un fuerte empujón a Leona, la cual devolvió el gesto de manera exagerada ocasionando que la otra cayera y pareciendo arrepentida en el momento. Desde el suelo la rubia la miró con enojo y no tardó en patear las piernas de la castaña, haciendo que cayera también.

—Que problemático— comentó el sacerdote acercándose a las dos que forcejeaban en el suelo— No pueden pelear dentro del templo— pero las dos seguían como si nada, el viejo se aclaró la garganta— no pueden luchar dentro del templo, es una falta de respeto y…

—¡Es tu culpa! ¡Aun no tengo idea de como, pero es tu culpa!

—¡¿Mi culpa?!

—¡¿Todo iba bien hasta que tú y tu grupo de indígenas vinieron aquí?!

—¡¿Indígenas?!

—In.dí.ge.nas— deletreó la rubia con molestia— o es una palabra no conocida para tu “amplio” vocabulario.

—¡Yo sé lo que son los indígenas! ¡Y nosotros no lo somos!

—¡Pues lo parecían entrando al templo con sus armas buscando que cabeza cortar! ¡Es lo único que saben hacer!

—¡Creíamos que nos atacarías cuando te vimos!

—¡Ni siquiera estaba con mis armas, idiota! ¡Ni siquiera llevaba mi armadura! ¡¿Parecía que los iba a atacar?!

Leona iba a contestar a eso, pero se detuvo al recordar cómo se veía Diana ese día. Ella tenía razón, llevaba una túnica suelta, parecida a la de los sacerdotes del templo, no llevaba arma, nada en los brazos salvo un par de libros.

—Les pido a las dos que se calmen— volvió a intentar el sacerdote— están haciendo mucho alboroto y molestando las actividades matutinas…

—¡Vete de aquí! — volvió a gritar Diana al ver como el mutismo de la otra niña le daba la razón, lo que hacía que su enojo creciera— ¡Largo!

—No puedo irme así— explicó la castaña— no puedo regresar con los Solari vuelta una niña. Necesito mi cuerpo de adulto de nuevo.

—¿Necesitas tu cuerpo de “hombre” de nuevo querrás decir? — preguntó con sarcasmo y mal humor.

—¿Cu… cuerpo de hombre?

—Sí, tu cuerpo enorme de hombre que sueles tener.

—¡Yo no tengo cuerpo de hombre!... qui… quizás tengo la espalda un poco ancha, y claro, tengo músculos más formados, pero es por los entrenamientos de los guerreros Rakkor, es normal…

—Es lo que estoy diciendo ¡Tu cuerpo de hombre!

—¡No es de hombre!

—Aparte eres igual de bruta que el resto de los tuyos. Te preocupas por recuperar tu cuerpo, de hombre, y no te das cuenta que tu cerebro funciona igual que el de un crio también— señaló tocándose ella misma la cabeza, lo notaba, su forma de pensar había cambiado junto con su apariencia— aunque supongo que tu no lo notas, no debe ver mucha diferencia ahí adentro— dijo lo último golpeando torpemente con sus dedos la frente de la otra niña.

—¡Si, si me di cuenta! — se defendió entendiendo la burla de la otra chica y apartando su brazo— ¡¿Y sabes que más me di cuenta?!

—Déjame adivinar ¿Hoy descubriste como hablar sin babearte encima? Gran mañana de aprendizaje para ti…

—¡No! Me di cuenta que no importa la edad que tengas ¡Siempre tienes la misma cara de loca, Diana!

—¿…Que?

—Dije— comenzó haciendo una pausa para inflarse los pulmones— ¡Que siempre tienes la misma cara de loca! ¡Ahora entiendo que los sabios no te creyeran nada de lo que decías y lo consideraran una locura! ¡Era por tu cara! ¡Lunática!

La respuesta a esto fue un veloz puñetazo directo a su cara, que Leona no tardó mucho en responder empujándola y comenzando una nueva pelea entre ellas.

Esta duró menos que la anterior, las arenas del templo no tardaron en envolverlas y las gárgolas que habían salido la primera vez que Leona ingresó allí, volvieron a aparecer. Las tenían de la cintura, elevándolas un par de metros del suelo y, aun así, ambas luchaban por alcanzar a la otra.

Kela aprovechó la intromisión de los guardianes para encarar a ambas, pero la reina pasó a su lado, adelantándose.

—Sera mejor que las dos paren esto— recomendó, pero solo logró que ambas dejaran de moverse, las miradas de odio que intercambiaban seguían allí— ambas hicieron cosas que las hacen merecedoras de lo que les está ocurriendo.

Diana dejó entonces de mirar a Leona, y ahora la mirada de desprecio pasó a la reina.

—¿Me culpas de esto, Diana? — preguntó entiendo la nueva actitud de la chica— Creí haber sido muy clara contigo cuando te dije lo del templo abandonado y lo prohibido que estaba esa zona.

—Usted no podía pretender que no vaya allí— se quejó la niña— A lo que vine ¡Está allí! ¡Lo puedo sentir! ¡Iba a ir!

—Supongo que era muy pretenciosa al pedirte que no fueras— admitió la mayor— pero te aseguro que esto no es un castigo de mi parte. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que sea un castigo en sí.

—¡¿Y cómo lo llamaría entonces?!— preguntó aún muy molesta— ¡Esto es tan estúpido y humillante!... ¡¿Por qué?!

Leona, que se había quedado al margen de la conversación de las dos chicas, volvía a ser invadida por cierto sentimiento de culpa al recordar a Diana entre los escombros, más ahora que la niña parecía contener sus lágrimas de nuevo.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó de nuevo, ya no molesta, sino llena de pena.

—No lo sé— contestó con calma la reina, para luego mirar a las gárgolas. Los guardianes comenzaron a bajar a las niñas y luego desaparecieron igual a cómo llegaron.

Diana esperó unos segundos, tratando de calmarse en su lugar, y luego les dio la espalda a todos, alejándose rumbo a los pasillos del templo.

—¿Qué haremos, su majestad? — pregunto Kela, viéndola desaparecer— Diana es la encargada del templo, pero en el estado en el que esta no podrá cumplir su función adecuadamente.

—¿Diana es la encargada del templo? — preguntó Leona extrañada.

—Sí, lo es de momentos— explicó la reina— el supremo de aquí está muy enfermo y le pedí que se hiciera cargo hasta resolver como seguir… claro que de eso ha pasado ya un buen tiempo.

—Y nadie ha tenido ninguna queja de ella— agregó el sacerdote— ha sido muy productivo no solo para las personas de aquí, sino para acrecentar los conocimientos de nuestros sacerdotes. Es realmente brillante, y muy valiosa para nosotros… pero en ese estado dudo que pueda ser eficiente en sus quehaceres.

—Estoy de acuerdo, por eso, por favor, hazte cargo del templo, Kela, hasta que resolvamos esto.

—Sí, su majestad— asintió el anciano obedientemente— si me permite preguntar ¿Cómo piensa resolver esto?

—Investigare un poco por mi cuenta, pero algo me dice que no es algo que “yo” deba resolver— contestó lo último viendo a Leona.

—¿Y qué haremos con las niñas mientras? — preguntó algo preocupado por la forma en la que ambas causaban problemas juntas.

—Estoy segura que Diana seguirá con sus investigaciones, y tratará de resolver esto por aparte. Supongo que no causara problemas mientras esté ocupada.

—¿Y la Solari?

—Tampoco causara problemas ¿Verdad? — comentó mientras ponía ambas manos en los hombros de la castaña, esta asintió— y también deberá ver como resuelve esto… encontraras la forma, no te preocupes— aclaró viendo la incertidumbre en el rostro de la niña, luego golpeó con sus dedos el pecho de esta— te tengo fe.

—¿Prefiere que ambas sigan en el templo de luna?

—Esa es una buena pregunta, Kela— razonó la reina— Sí, que ambas sigan aquí. Ya que parece que el antiguo templo les hizo esto, quizás el “nuevo” pueda revertirlo. Después de todo… quizás lo opuesto funcione.


	4. Es demasiado tarde para disculpas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y estoy escuchando lo que dices, pero simplemente no puedo hacer ningún sonido.

Leona se aburría enormemente en el templo.

En los días soleados podía entretenerse con los niños que se acercaban a la zona y pasar el rato con ellos, pero los días de lluvia, como el de ahora, solo algunos pocos adultos se animaban a escalar hasta allí.

Aunque el templo era grande, era difícil encontrar con que divertirse.

“Divertirse” pensó la del sol, llevándose una mano a su frente, recordando las palabras de Diana al hacerle notar que no solo su cuerpo, sino también sus pensamientos, eran el de un niño.

Ya habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el incidente en el templo abandonado y se sentía inútil viendo los avances, porque los había.

Estaba segura de haber crecido en altura varios centímetros, y su atención se enfocaba más eficientemente en lo que quería.

“Aunque sigo sin poder levantar mi escudo. También mi espada me parece lo más difícil de manejar” razonaba la guerrera mientras caminaba por el templo.

Aunque la reina le había pedido resolver la situación, Leona no tena ni idea de cómo hacerlo.

En un primer momento trató de averiguar más sobre el templo abandonado donde ocurrió todo, pero lo único que averiguo fue que era un antiguo templo de Luna también. Las razones de porque fue abandonado nadie las sabe, tampoco por qué en vez de mejorarlo se decidió hacer uno nuevo.

Había varias cosas que no parecían tener sentido, y la cantidad de años que habían pasado solo las oscurecían más.

Se encontró entrando a la biblioteca del lugar. Ya lo había intentado antes, pero los libros estaban en un idioma desconocido para ella, aun así, otros tenían dibujos y figuras que podían llegar a entender.

“Como encontrar interesante los dibujos en un libro” volvió a pensar reconociendo la actitud infantil.

Solo entrar se lo pensó dos veces. Diana volvía a estar allí, apoyada en uno de los estantes, sentada en el suelo, rodeada por pilas de libros.

“¿Ella entiende este idioma o solo también estará viendo los dibujos?” se cuestionó viendo como la rubia tardaba mucho más de la cuenta en pasar páginas.

Se quedó observándola así, tratando de adivinar lo que en realidad hacía, hasta que Diana levantó la vista de su libro y de mala gana la miró.

No quería otro enfrentamiento con la rubia dentro del templo. La idea de ser reprimida nuevamente por los mayores de ahí no le gustaba, así que antes de que la otra chica pudiera decir algo, se dio la vuelta y salió de la biblioteca.

* * *

—¿Así que las dos crecieron?

—Sí, su majestad… aunque no significativamente.

La reina se acomodaba en su sillón, escuchando a Kela quien vino al palacio a informar. Algunos imprevistos surgieron y tuvo que cumplir su deber como monarca, aun lo hacía, por lo que el asunto de los templos y las campeonas debía esperar para ella.

—¿A qué crees que se deba?

—No estoy seguro— confesó el sacerdote— quizás es como usted dijo, la diferencia lo hace el nuevo templo.

—¿Sera así?

—No sé qué más podría ser. Quizás no sea nada y vuelvan a su forma habitual muy pronto, sin siquiera cumplir algo.

—Mmm— exclamó dudándolo la mujer— ¿Te han causado problemas?

—Se ignoran entre ellas.

—Ya veo— comentó mientras pensaba en las, ahora, niñas— el día que las encontraron, por la tarde, fui a visitar el templo abandonado en busca de alguna respuesta o pista que pueda ayudarlas. No encontré nada, el lugar sigue igual a como lo recuerdo la última vez que pise allí, con el aura negativa que suelo rodearlo.

—Oh… recuerdo cuando Diana conoció el lugar.

—Sí, debe ser de las pocas personas que no lo encuentran siniestro. Sabía que, aunque le explicara lo peligroso que era, acudiría a investigar igual… Supongo que a veces nuestra naturaleza nos tira más de lo que pensamos ¿No es así?

* * *

Leona se despertó exaltada, sentándose en la cama, tratando de ver con desesperación en la oscuridad de la habitación.

La noche y el mal sueño la mantuvieron, por varios segundos, confundida y asustada. Solo con recordar la mirada clara y el cabello brillando entre las penumbras la hizo recuperar el coraje que necesitaba para levantarse de un salto.

Salió de la habitación y no encontró a nadie por los pasillos, y pese a que de noche el templo parecía un lugar de fantasmas, superó ese miedo para dirigirse a la sala donde sabia encontraría a la culpable.

—¡Deja de molestarme! — gritó mientras abría con brusquedad la puerta de la biblioteca.

Diana ni siquiera la miró, cerró los ojos aun perfilada al libro, trató de ignorarla.

—¡Sé que fuiste a mi habitación a molestarme! ¡Deja de hacerlo!

—Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que molestar a una niña tan horrible como tú.

—¡Eso parece!... ¿Qué?

—Deja de gritar, juro que eres insufrible.

—¡Si tan insufrible soy entonces déjame en paz!

—Eres realmente idiota, te estoy diciendo que no hice nada.

—¡Mentirosa!

—Mira, niña tarada, ya es demasiado malo tener que soportarte en el templo, merodeando por ahí, como para ahora tener que soportar tus gritos y acusaciones sin sentidos.

—¡No son sin sentidos! ¡Yo te vi!

—¡Entonces debió ser un sueño! — explicó apoyando el libro en la mesa, frustrada de tener que lidiar con la castaña— una pesadilla… espero.

—¡Yo te vi!

—¡No he salido de aquí! — contestó a los gritos también, cansada.

Se la había pasado en la biblioteca tratando de encontrar algo en aquellos libros que la ayudaran en su situación, sabía que los templos estaban relacionados y todo allí era de los Lunari, la respuesta debía estar en sus escritos, pero no encontraba nada aún.

La frustración ya era demasiado grande, sumada a sus ansias por las fechas que pasaban, como para soportar a la otra niña acusándola infantilmente.

—Sea lo que sea que viste, fue producto de tu débil mente. No es mi culpa que tu cerebro este tan dañado por los golpes.

—¡Mi mente no es débil!... ¡Pero me asusto si veo caras como la tuya a mitad de la noche!

—¿Caras como la mía? — repitió y una sonrisa irónica se formó en su rostro— si era tan horrible quizás era un espejo. Seguro que al mirarte mojaste la cama.

—Tenemos mucho más de 7 años, Diana, en la edad en la que estamos ya no mojamos la cama.

—¿Y por qué mojaste tu pantalón?

—¿Eh? — preguntó confundida, al tiempo que se avergonzaba y se tapaba con ambas manos donde Diana señalaba. Al hacerlo notó que estaba totalmente seca.

—Eres idiota…— comentó con burla, mirando como el sonrojo de la castaña aumentaba por caer en la mentira.

—¡No es gracioso!

—Tu “intelecto” lo es.

—¡¿Puedes dejar de hablar propiamente?!

—¿Eh? ¿Te molesta no tener un diccionario cerca?

—¡No! ¡Quedas ridícula tratando de aparentar que eres más inteligente que los demás! ¡Por si no lo notaste, ambas caímos en el mismo… lo que sea que nos pasó! ¡Eres igual de torpe que yo! ¡Estamos igual!

—¿Defiendes tu idiotez alegando que yo también la tengo?

—… ¡Si!

—¿Si te das cuenta que eso no te quita lo idiota?

—¡A ti tampoco! ¡Idiota! ¡Así que ya deja de aparentar que sabes lo que haces internándote aquí! ¡Tienes la misma idea que yo! ¡Nada!

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Salir a jugar con los demás niños? ¿Comerme los mocos contigo? ¿Perdiendo el tiempo como lo haces esperando que de milagro regresemos a nuestra forma?

—Ambas crecimos— aclaró con apremio— no mucho, y definitivamente no a la forma que debería, pero crecimos. Y no sé tú, pero yo no hice nada.

Diana estaba preparándose para lanzar otra ofensa, pero las últimas palabras tenían sentido. Había notado el crecimiento de forma acelerada solo en unos cuantos días. No podría decir si era a lo equivalente a un año por día, pero cerca debía estar.

“Si ella también lo nota, significa que ambas lo hacemos. Es verdad, se ve un poco más grande de la última vez que la vi” razonó contemplando a la niña en frente.

—Realmente no me interesa en que pierdes el tiempo— aclaró la de la luna— yo tenía algo importante que hacer antes de que aparecieras, y aun tengo ese “algo” pendiente. Prefiero invertir mi tiempo en mis asuntos. Tú si quieres puedes cazar abejas con la lengua, no me importa.

—¡Bien! Puedes seguir invertend… envirtie… inviert…

—¿Invirtiendo?

—… en tus estúpidos y aburridos libros.

—¿Cuál es tu problema? — dijo tocándose la frente, ya no sabía que debía decir para que Leona la dejara sola— Solo vete ¿Qué importancia tiene para ti lo que yo haga con mi tiempo?

—¡Ninguna! — contestó molesta. Se sentía de mal humor. Diana la había humillado en toda la charla y ahora, sofocada, no sabía cómo salir dignamente— ninguna…

—Entonces déjame en paz y ve a molestar con tus boberías a alguien que le importe.

—¡Bien! — contestó dándose la vuelta y encaminándose a la salida— si tienes tu horrible rostro pegado en los libros no podrás espantar a la gente con tu cara de lunática… de nuevo ¡Auch!

Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca, refregándose donde había sentido el golpe, se dio vuelta y Diana aún estaba a la misma distancia.

—¿Acaso me arrogaste un…? — pero no pudo terminar ya que un nuevo libro le pegó en la nariz, haciendo que se cubra el rostro con dolor— ¡Que torpe eres!

Diana pudo ver que la queja se debía a que ahora, en las manos de Leona, se veía algunos hilos de sangre.

—¿Oh? ¿Le hice sangrar la naricita a la bebecita? — preguntó alargando las palabras, acomodándose en su escritorio con un codo para apreciarla mejor, pero cuando la castaña levantó la vista lo hizo con una mirada tan amenazadora que supo que estaba en problemas— espera, eso es una enciclopedia, no se te ocurra…

* * *

El sonido de vidrios rompiéndose llegó por los pasillos, haciéndolo saltar en su cama, confundido y sin saber aún a que se debía.

Kela solo necesitó otro estruendo para terminar de despabilarse y salir de la cama.

A pasos largos y veloces atravesó los oscuros pasillos, llegando a la única puerta de donde salía una luz amarillenta: La biblioteca.

Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como un nuevo libro se estrellaba contra una de las paredes. Siguiendo el recorrido previo dio con ambas niñas que ya forcejeaban a la par de un escritorio dado vuelta.

—¡Ya que tanto te gustan los libros! — exclamaba la castaña arriba del cuerpo de la rubia, enterrando un libro abierto en su rostro

Diana tomó las manos de Leona y con precisión apoyó sus pies en el estómago de esta. Limpiamente tiró hacia atrás de su cabeza y estiró velozmente las piernas, haciendo que el cuerpo de la castaña volara de espalda hasta a un estante, quedando cabeza abajo.

—Sin tus poderes del sol solo eres una niña torpe y tonta… Oh espera ¡Aun con tus poderes del sol eres torpe y tonta! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es “tanquear” golpes como infeliz esperando a que venga alguien que…!

Kela pudo ver el momento en que Leona envistió con tanta fuerza el cuerpo de Diana, que ambas fueron a parar al estante próximo a su espalda. El polvo las cubrió mientras el enorme librero caía hacia atrás, golpeando el que seguía, y haciéndolo caer también, golpeando a su vez al siguiente.

Diana tosía producto del polvo y de cómo la embestida la había dejado sin aire, pero el sonido a su alrededor le alertaba el daño que estaban causando al lugar.

Su vista se posó en el mármol brillante del monumento al fundador del templo. Uno de los estantes más próximos a él se tambaleaba, vacilante.

No lo pensó mucho, solo corrió hacia allí al tiempo que el estante caía.

—¡No!

Su cara fue a dar con rudeza al pisó. Miró hacia atrás y sus tobillos estaban fuertemente abrazados por Leona. Para cuando su vista volvió al frente el librero ya había aplastado la figura, y algunos trozos del yeso se desparramaban por el suelo.

No se atrevió a moverse hasta que los ruidos de la biblioteca cesaron y el polvo comenzó a bajar. Seguía viendo hacia donde antes estaba la figura.

Diana apretó fuerte la mandíbula, y moviendo con brusquedad, logró zafar uno de sus pies solo para mirar a Leona y atinarle una severa patada en su cara.

—¡Suéltame!

La castaña obedeció, no por las palabras, sino porque por segunda vez en la noche, quiso cubrir con sus manos el horrible dolor por el que su rostro pasaba.

* * *

—¿Así que destruyeron la biblioteca?

—Y entre ellas también…

Kela no quería informarle a la reina del desliz de confiarse en ambas niñas y como estas habían destruido el sector más antiguo y relevante del templo, pero tarde o temprano sabía que esta podría pasar por allí, y al ver la sala, preguntaría.

—No solo rompieron las ventanas, sino que algunos tomos los tuvimos que buscar en el pasto, afuera. Los estantes cayeron y varios otros libros también quedaron arruinados. Sin mencionar el desorden, no solo por el polvo, sino por los ejemplares en sí, que estaban ordenados con precisión por temas.

—No es un idioma que se maneje— recordó la reina— será muy difícil ordenarlos.

—Como castigo pusimos a ambas a ordenarlos, su majestad— explicó el sacerdote— Diana es, actualmente, la que mejor maneja ese lenguaje en el reino, con un poco de ayuda podrá poner de vuelta todo en orden. Y a la otra niña se le facilito varios libros traductores, aunque se encarga más bien del orden del lugar… el polvo y las… cosas.

—¿Y ellas cómo están?

—Bueno… creo que les di el suficiente tiempo para que se hicieran mucho daño. A la Solari, aparte del polvo y mugre encima, le sangraba tanto la nariz que manchaba sus ropas, y esta mañana pude ver en la señorita Diana varios moretones y marcas de dientes.

La reina se tapó la boca con una mano para disimular que el penoso informe que le estaban dando en realidad le causaba gracia. Se aclaró la voz para poder hablar con naturalidad.

—Aún no he tenido tiempo de pasarme nuevamente por el templo. Lo hare cuando mis deberes me lo permitan.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse su majestad. Este inconveniente con la biblioteca no se volverá a repetir.

—Confió en que no, Kela. Vigílalas por mí.

* * *

Leona dejó caer su cara encima del libro que tenía en frente.

Por la ventana se podía observar el hermoso día soleado, lo que hacía aún más difícil para ella estar encerrada en una sala llena de libros desordenados y la casi imperceptible nube de polvo que la envolvía.

El olor a viejo y lo difícil que era traducir no solo palabra por palabra, sino símbolo por símbolo, solo la agobiaba más.

Cerró el libro que le había tocado, reconociéndolo luego de una hora como uno sobre “historia” acomodándolo en una pila que ella había considerado del mismo tema.

Las primeras labores como levantar los estantes y limpiar, se habían cumplido con la ayuda de otros sacerdotes y figuras del lugar, pero nadie se quedó con ella para la clasificación de los libros.

“Salvo Diana, claro” pensó ahora posando su vista a la otra niña.

Diana estaba sentada prácticamente en la otra punta de donde Leona trabajaba. No se había distraído de su labor por casi nada, pero por sobre todas las cosas, ignoraba tan duramente a la del sol que esta hasta había comenzado a dudar de su propia presencia.

“Ella parece molesta… bueno… siempre parece estarlo, pero ahora más”

La castaña se daba cuenta que la otra niña era más eficiente en su labor por clasificar los libros, y su duda sobre “que solo veía dibujos” ya se había disipado.

El aburrimiento, mientras las horas pasaban, logró que ella caminara por la biblioteca, jugara un poco por los estantes y hasta armara una bola de papel con los libros arruinados que no se podían recuperar.

Nada de lo que hacía, inclusive cuando el propósito era molestar, lograban que Diana siquiera la mirara.

Cuando el sol de ese día se metió, Leona optó por estirarse ruidosamente y hacer notar de ese modo que ya se iba a dormir.

Levantó lo que había ensuciado de su lugar de trabajo y se dirigió a una de las bolsas de basura de la sala.

Como esperaba, Diana no dijo ni hizo nada, seguía en sus libros.

Leona suspiró en resignación mientras habría la bolsa, antes de tirar los restos vio que en esta algo blanco brillaba.

Metió la mano con cuidado y sacó un pedazo de yeso, una parte del rostro de la estatua que había en la biblioteca, la parte de la mejilla y un ojo.

Recordaba, cuando habían hecho el desastre allí, que Diana había tratado de llegar al monumento antes que el estante cayera. Nunca fue su intención tomarla de los pies para golpearla, más bien detenerla.

—El estante te iba a aplastar— comentó Leona, acercándose al lado donde Diana estaba, la niña la ignoró completamente— iba a caer encima de ti, con lo pesado que era, y todos los libros que tenía, te iba a matar… tu cuerpo es muy pequeño, no lo iba a resistir.

La castaña esperó unos cuantos segundos, pero le era evidente que no conseguiría nada de la otra chica.

—Ya es muy tarde y estoy cansada, me iré a dormir— anuncio, volviendo a esperar. Se dio vuelta aun con el pedazo de yeso en sus manos— no trataba de evitar que salvaras la estatua— volvió a insistir— trataba de evitar que otra cosa pesada cayera sobre ti, porque la última vez que lo vi… es decir, hace poco te pasó algo parecido y… creí que te habías. Bueno, muerto, ahora seguro si se te caía el estante te mataba.

Nada de la otra niña.

—¿Me estas escuchando? — preguntó con verdadera duda, Diana la ignoraba tan bien que comenzó a creer que se trataba de algún hechizo o algo más— dije que no quería romper la estatua, solo trataba de prot…

—Cállate.

Las palabras salieron con cansancio, parecía que el esfuerzo por decirlas hiciera que cerrara los ojos, concentrándose para retomar su labor. No había en ellas intenciones de burla o pleito, sencillamente era el fastidio de tener que escucharla aún.

—Trataba de evitar que te mataras.

—¿Esperas que te de las gracias? ¿Es eso?

—¡No! No… porque tienes que tomar todo lo que digo como algo malo.

—Porque lo es. Desde que llegaste… solo han pasado cosas malas.

—Pero no todo fue por mi culpa y si crees que…

—Solo vete— dijo sin ánimos y esperó que eso bastara.

—¿Sabes? Entiendo que estés molesta…— comenzó, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del libro que Diana fuertemente cerro.

—¿Entiendes que este molesta? — repitió y una desagradable sonrisa se formó en su rostro— ¿Qué puedes entender tú? — preguntó ahora mirándola fijamente— No, en serio, dime. ¿Siquiera sabes de quien es la figura que rompiste?

—En primer lugar, yo no la rompí… bueno, no la rompí sola— se corrigió, sintiendo incomoda por la seriedad con la que se la miraba— y sí, si se quién es. Es el fundador de este templo, quien lo edificó… se llamaba— comenzó a decir, buscando en su memoria— Eríos.

—¿Y que más sabes?

—No sé nada más.

—Entonces… sabes más o menos lo mismo que yo— confesó la rubia, ganando una mirada de confusión de la otra niña— pero a ti te importa muy poco saber más. No, a ti no te importa para nada. ¡Nada de lo que está aquí es importante para ti! ¡Por eso no me digas que entiendes por qué estoy molesta! ¡Porque no lo entiendes!

La del sol veía la frustración y el malestar en la otra chica tan pesadamente que no supo que decir. Los dedos pálidos de Diana apretaban tan fuerte el libro que este temblaba.

—¿Cómo podrías?... ¡No es como si estuvieras sola sin nadie que entienda sobre ti! ¡No es como si un grupo de idiotas, muertos de miedo, ignorantes, destruyeran todo sobre ti y lo que eres! ¡No es como si tú misma tuvieras que esforzarte y buscar por todo el mundo para entender siquiera algo! Y cuando finalmente encuentras algo, alguien como tú, alguien capaz de aclarar dudas que siempre tuviste, resulta que era un viejo que edifico un templo en el medio de la nada ¡Solo! ¡Aislándose de los demás Lunari! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué alguien elegiría estar solo?!

—Yo…—comenzó Leona, aunque no sabía cómo seguir. Había visto antes a personas llorar de bronca y rabia, pero el rostro de Diana, ahora todo sonrojado, aun con una expresión molestaba le daba cierta lastima— no lo sé.

—¡Claro que no lo sabes! ¡Viniste aquí creyendo que estaba planeando destruir tu inmundo pueblo! ¡Dispuesta a matarme si lo creías necesario! ¡Eres igual de torpe, inútil y ciega que todos! ¡Nunca saben nada! ¡Y a los que se esfuerzan por saber, por entender, tratan de matarlos!

—No es…

—¡¿Qué vas a saber tu si nunca has estado sola?! ¡Si nunca te atemorizaron hasta la muerte por tan solo leer en un idioma diferente! ¡Si te han insultado incluso sin antes saber tu nombre! ¡Tú no sabes nada!

—Diana…

—¡Vete! —el gritó salió de forma tan aguda que Leona tuvo que contener las ganas de taparse los oídos— ¡Que te fueras!

La castaña dio varios pasos hacia atrás antes de darse vuelta y salir corriendo de la biblioteca

* * *

La reina Lucy se había acomodado de lado en su sillón. Frente a ella tenía varias cartas, alguna que ella había comenzado a escribir y otras dirigidas a ella que aún no leía.

Mirando por la ventana más próxima que tenía notó la oscuridad, suspirando al no notar como el día había acabado.

Comenzó a perderse en los cansados de sus pensamientos cuando alguien se anunció a la puerta.

—Adelante— contestó volviendo a mirar los papeles. La puerta se abrió y ella reconoció las botas de metal de sus guardias al caminar.

—Disculpe el atrevimiento a estas horas su alteza.

—Mhm…

—Pero insistió mucho en verla.

—¿Mmm? — exclamó ahora si levantando la vista. Ante ella había un soldado escoltando a una niña, Leona en cuestión, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas al igual que sus ojos— Muchas gracias, la recibiré.

El soldado asintió y dejó a la niña con la reina, cerrando la puerta. La mayor le hizo señas de que se acercara y así lo hizo.

—¿Leona? — la llamó, pero la niña portaba nuevamente una actitud sumisa con la mirada baja— Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches— terminó contestando automáticamente por cortesía.

—¿Paso algo que quieras contarme? ¿Te metiste en problemas? — preguntó aun en tono gentil a lo que la niña negó— Eso es bueno… entonces ¿Qué sucede?

—Es Diana…

—¿Diana? — preguntó sin entender— ¿Qué con ella?

—Tiene que ayudarla…

—¿Mmm?

—¡Por favor, ayúdela!

La reina pestaño en desconcierto por el grito de la niña, a continuación, esta se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar sin agregar nada más a su pedido.

Se sentía estúpida de solo estar llorando de nuevo. Odiaba lo débil que se había vuelto y lo torpe con lo que se movía, extrañaba de sobremanera poder entrenar con su espada y escudo, pero por sobre todo, en esos últimos días, sentía que el mismo sol la había dejado de lado. No podía sentir su poder como elegida y comenzaba a cuestionarse un abandono de quien una vez le salvo la vida.

Pero aun, por sobre todas esas cosas, estaba la lastimosa imagen de Diana quebrándose, y mucho sentía la culpa en eso.

La calidez de una mano apoyándose en su cabeza la hizo desistir de seguir reprochándose por unos momentos y abrir los ojos, descubriendo su rostro.

Podía ver los ojos marrones de la reina a su altura, esta estaba de cuclillas viéndola detenidamente, como si pudiera ver aún más allá de su mirada.

—Curiosa elección, obviamente no elegida con la cabeza— comentó la reina acariciando los cabellos de la más chica— está bien llorar, así uno no ahoga el alma, no te tienes que avergonzar de eso.

La niña asintió un par de veces, limpiando su nariz y dejándose mimar por la mayor.

—Así que… ¿Diana?

* * *

Temiendo que Leona regresara a molestarla en la biblioteca, tomó algunos libros y lo trasladó a su habitación.

El enojo y el malestar no la dejaban concentrarse como quería y poco a poco, al ver como no avanzaba en su investigación, la frustración volvió a aparecer en su cabeza.

“No me voy a poner a llorar de nuevo” pensaba molesta, recordando la escena que había hecho frente a su rival y como luego, al sentirse sola de nuevo, se dejó amargar por más lágrimas.

“Este horrible estado en el que estoy no me deja pensar bien, ni actuar como corresponde. Me cuesta horriblemente leer estas cosas y concentrarme, me disperso demasiado… y todo el maldito tiempo… estoy pensando… en que… todo esto es…”

—¡Culpa de esa maldita torpe! — gritó ya no conteniendo su frustración, lanzando el libro contra la pared.

Se refregó la cabeza con brusquedad y bufó totalmente exasperada. Aun de mal humor se levantó con el fin de buscar el libro, pero entonces vio como una mano se le adelantaba y lo recogía.

—Eso no está bien, Diana— reprochó la reina limpiando la tapa de cuero— es muy tarde en la noche para gritar… tampoco está bien lanzar libros ¿No se te castigó recientemente por algo parecido?

Diana solo se le quedo viendo por unos momentos. Recordaba haber cerrado la puerta, más que eso, no había sentido la presencia de la reina al acercarse.

“Mis poderes también son un asco en este estado” concluyó y se encaminó hacia la ventana más próxima, al lado de su cama. El fresco aire de la noche que recibió la hizo calmar un poco más.

Escuchó el sonido proveniente de la cama, indicio de que su acompañante se había sentado allí y clavó más la mirada en el exterior, tratando de ignorar a la reina.

—“Las 99 noches de la luna”

Diana volteó sorprendida a mirarla. Ese era el título del libro que tenía en las manos.

—¿Entiende lo que está escrito? — preguntó sin salir de su asombro, acercándose a la cama.

—Así es— contestó con simpleza, viendo como la niña se acercaba lo suficiente para ver las páginas que pasaba y como ahora se detenía en una— son cuentos, un recopilado en realidad. Este es un libro para niños— concluyó con seguridad, sonriéndole.

—Lo sé— acotó sonrojándose por el interés en ese libro— creí que quizás… podría encontrar alguna información útil aquí.

—No es algo que hayas tenido antes ¿No es así? Tú nunca supiste de estos cuentos, así que es normal tu curiosidad— observó la mayor deteniéndose en una página cuya hoja mostraba una ilustración de un hombre sosteniendo un violín.

—¿Por qué sabe Lunari?

—Soy una reina después de todo. Me eduque en muchas lenguas y he tenido mucho… mucho tiempo— explicó sin más— aparte, un líder debe conocer no solo de su reino o estado. Mientras más conozca de los demás, mejor.

—Eso es mentira— reprochó de mal humor— he conocido líderes, reyes, “sabios” que no entendían nada, solo repetían y repetían lo poco que sabían, y destruían todo aquello que temían desconocer ¡Y salieron victoriosos!

—¿Ah sí? — preguntó sin mucha sorpresa.

—¡Sí! — contestó reencontrándose con su enojo.

—Puede ser…

—¡Le estoy diciendo que es así!

—Diana— la llamó con paciencia, haciendo que la niña notara su comportamiento y automáticamente relajara sus facciones— Criticas mucho a las personas con prejuicios sobre algo… pero condenas muy rápido también, sin saber.

—¡Ellos fueron los que condenaron!... no yo…

—¿Sabes? El miedo a lo desconocido es muy habitual en casi todas las especies y razas. A veces solo hacemos lo necesario para proteger a los nuestros de las amenazas que desconocemos.

—Destruir toda una civilización por ignorantes, no es algo que se pueda justificar simplemente diciendo que se tuvo miedo.

—Es verdad… pero eso no quita que esas cosas pasen— explicó viendo como Diana clavaba su vista más en el libro, quizás no viendo la imagen por pensar— Según los Lunari, la luna era algo por lo que no solo los humanos, sino también criaturas de todo tipo, caían enamorados. Se narraba muchísimos cuentos e historias de quienes verdaderamente sentían amor por la Luna, y como esta logró corresponderle a cada uno.

—¿La luna correspondió a 99 enamorados?

—Sí, a los niños se les contaba que la luna era tan poderosa y tenía un corazón tan grande, que lograba partirlo en partes. Cada fragmento encarnaba en una hija de ella, capaz de amar a quien la conquistaba, y así corresponderle.

—¿La luna se dividía en partes?

—Sí, pero según la creencia solo podía dividirse en 98 partes. Solo iba a llegar a corresponder a 98 seres del viejo valoran.

—¿Y por qué se llama 99 noches entonces?

—En este libro no estarán las 98 historias previas, quizás el recopilado de algunas más famosas y seguramente la más importantes de todas— comentó llegando a las últimas páginas— el del enamorado número 99.

Diana observaba ahora la imagen de una estatua, una mujer con grandes orejas puntiagudas hacia arriba, se asemejaba bastante a un elfo.

—He visto esa estatua antes— comentó vagamente Diana, relacionándola con otras imágenes.

—Es un monumento conocido, bueno, lo era. Antes de que los Lunari desaparecieran tenían en su capital esta enorme estatua en el centro.

—¿Quién es?

—“Orióna”— leyó la reina, pasando sus dedos por unos símbolos que encabezaban la paginas— la historia narra que se enamoró de la Luna cuando esta la salvo de perderse en un bosque y morir allí. Ilumino su camino y la guio lejos de los peligros.

—¿Era una Lunari?

—Lo era, por lo tanto, conocía que la luna ya no podía seguir fragmentándose para corresponderle— comentaba pasando la hoja— pero esto no le importó. Siguió estudiándola de cerca, estando agradecía, llevándole costosas ofrendas, dedicándole todas sus horas. Luchaba por ella de día cuando no podía verla, la admiraba de noche cuando la acompañaba. Tanto fue el empeño que puso en amarla, aun a sabiendas que nunca le corresponderían, que la luna terminó por fragmentarse una vez más, mandando a la hija número 99 para amar a Orióna.

—¿Y estos son los cuentos infantiles que se les leía a los niños Lunari?

—Sí, pero para los Lunari, Orióna y su historia implicaba más que solo un cuento. Ella era la imagen de como los sentimientos no pueden estar atados a los números y del infinito amor que la Luna tenía para con ellos. Una fuerza tan grande que puede romper hasta los corazones de los dioses, aún más de 98 veces.

La reina podía ver como Diana miraba escéptica el libro, no muy convencida, inclusive con recelo.

—Es una bonita historia— acotó la mayor regresándole el libro.

—No deja de ser un cuento para niños— comentó, pero se podía ver en ella la curiosidad con la que miraba las páginas— Ella mandaba a sus hijas…

…

“Parece que quedo más tranquila” pensaba la reina mientras cerraba con cuidado la puerta de la habitación, del otro lado Diana dormía plácidamente. “Dice mucho que son cuentos para niños y reniega de eso, pero en el estado que esta ella es como uno”

—¿Mmm? — exclamó deteniéndose al tomar el pasillo.

Leona se encontraba sentada al lado de la puerta, tenía la cabeza ladeada y los ojos cerrados, otra niña más que dormía en paz, aunque en una posición que se podía apreciar poco cómoda.

No fue capaz de despertarse hasta que le fue evidente el movimiento suave y constante con el que la cargaban.

—¿Sabes, Leona? — preguntó la reina notando como la niña se despertaba en sus brazos— es de mala educación espiar a las personas.

—Perdón…— contestó con pereza acomodándose en el hombro— Diana es la elegida de la luna ¿No es así? — preguntó recordando lo que había escuchado.

—Así es.

—¿Eso significa que es una de las hijas de la luna como en el cuento?

—No lo sé… no creo que signifique lo mismo.

—Pero si Diana es una de las hijas de la luna… ¿Eso significa que fue enviada para amar a alguien que amaba a la luna? ¿Eso la convierte en un fragmento de corazón?

Ambas ya habían llegado a la habitación de Leona y la mayor dejó descansar a esta en la cama. Aun con sueño, los ojos de la niña la miraban expectante, curiosa por las nuevas dudas.

—¿Quién sabe? — terminó diciendo.

—Si es así… para ser un fragmento de corazón y ser enviada a amar… Diana es muy hostil… y odiosa.

La reina sonrió ante las ocurrencias y vio como la castaña cerraba finalmente sus ojos.

—Muy, muy…— seguía diciendo ya entre sueños— odiosa.


	5. Desde el polvo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De niño, esperabas y mirabas desde lejos, pero siempre supiste que serias el que trabajarías mientras los demás juegan. Y tú, no podías dormir y planeabas todas las cosas que cambiarias, pero solo fue un sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Comencé este fic con el lore original de Leona y Diana, lamentablemente este sufrió dos significantes modificaciones a la fecha.
> 
> Particularmente no me gusta para nada el rumbo que tomaron. Prefiero, por mucho, el antiguo lore. Los personajes eran mas interesantes y sus historias tenían sentido. Actualmente, para mí, Diana se comporta de forma contradictoria y Leona parecía Noxiana, pero con la nueva actualización de hace dos días, parece una devota de su fé, parecido a lo que hicieron con Ashe. Y ni siquiera quiero hablar sobre el nuevo lore de Lux, porque seguramente me pongo a llorar.  
> Tenía muchas ideas para este fic, ideas que me emocionaban un montón, pero que deberé modificar para que puedan coincidir un poco con lo nuevo de ambas campeonas.
> 
> Se que habrá personas que me digan “Hazlo como pensaste y ya” pero entonces no tendría esa pizca de desafío que representa cambiar sobre la marcha y demás.
> 
> Tampoco quiero que los nuevos lectores que se topen con la historia mas adelante piensen “Pero esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que dice el universo de ellas”
> 
> Así que modificare un poco el bosquejo que tenía, el mapa principal de la historia, siguiendo lo que ya había subido. Dicho sea de paso, corregí los capítulos anteriores y cambie unas sutiles cosas, pero nada más.
> 
> En todo este tiempo, pese a que tengo otras historias inconclusas, esta es la que más me han insistido, preguntado, escrito y alentando a seguirla.
> 
> Así que, aun cuando planeo terminar todas mis historias, he decidido que me concentrare en esta ahora, que será la que tendrás actualizaciones regulares de momento.
> 
> Si antes tenia buenas ideas para este fic, ahora solo tengo mejores, espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Aunque es arriesgado, decides acercarte más.

Tu mano toca la superficie de la rama, húmeda aun por la lluvia de anoche. Ahora mas cómoda puedes ver a los niños jugando a unos metros de ti.

Has visto el juego tantas veces que casi crees conocer todas las reglas.

Un circulo dibujado en la tierra, en el centro piedras pequeñas, casi redondas, de diferentes colores y materiales.

La idea es que uses una piedra y la tires al centro, si logras hacer que algunas de las otras piedras logren salir del circulo, entonces te la quedas. El ganador es quien más piedras obtengas al final.

—¡Sera imposible que superes ese tiro!

La que habla es esa molesta niña que se burla de ti por lo blanca de tu piel, Pandora.

Detestas a Pandora.

Aun recuerdas como te dejo encerrada en esa torre, sin techo y sin agua por toda esa tarde. Tu piel ardía tanto que no pudiste dormir en toda la noche, solo rozar las sabanas te hacia lagrimear… pero fue un buen chiste para los demás por varios días.

Los demás niños se quejan del tiro de Pandora, ella tiene su piedra favorita para ese juego, una verde con detalles en negro. Nadie sabe de dónde la conseguido.

Tu mirada se dirige a tu mano, la abres y puedes ver la piedra que encontraste hace meses en una de las caminatas cerca del monte Targón. Es blanca con imperfecciones en gris, desconoces totalmente el material, pero quedaste encantada con ella desde el primer momento.

Y también desde el primer momento pensaste que todos la envidiarían si entrabas a jugar con esa piedra.

Pero no hay nadie con quien jugar.

No solo nadie te invita a ese tipo de juego, sino que te evitan en absoluto.

Eso puedes apreciar de Pandora. Por lo menos la chica se acercaba a molestarte, no te tenía tanto miedo.

Y esa justamente esa la razón por la que siempre te mentía en problemas. No dudaba en decirle a todo el mundo que las desgracias que pasaban eran por tu culpa.

La mirada de los adultos cuando la niña gritaba a Diana por la calle, todos juzgándola como si fuera cierto.

Odias a Pandora.

Te acercas un poco más, ahora los niños juegan en el barro, unos juegos de luchas sin reglas porque Pandora gano la mayoría de las piedras.

Descuidaron su pertenencia en un tronco.

Ves la piedra favorita de Pandora. Su verde apagado te recuerda a sus ojos.

Sientes el poder en tu mano, puedes percibir la satisfacción que te da inclusive antes de que tu piedra blanca caiga arriba de la de Pandora y la haga trizas, como si fuera de cristal.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Es verdad, el ruido hasta te tomó de sorpresa a ti misma.

Corres antes de que alguien te note, tu corazón comienza a golpear en tu pecho ruidosamente.

Te escondes detrás de un árbol y comienzas a rezar para que no te hayan visto.

—¡¿Quién lo hizo?!

El grito de Pandora hace que tus piernas tiemblen. Te llevas una mano a tu boca en caso de que tu jadeo te delate.

Si te encuentran estas muertas.

Van a golpearte.

Van a lastimarte por lo que hiciste.

Son muchos más que tú. Puedes escucharlo acechando ahora. Como si pusieran en practicas sus entrenamientos. Los escuchas caminando en el césped, cerca de ti.

Te tienes que mover. Van a rodear tu área y van a encontrarte.

No estas muy lejos del camino. Si logras agacharte y pasar rápido, puedes llegar hasta allá. No te pueden juzgar si te ven caminando por allá. Sospecharían, pero nada más.

Te armas de valor y te encoges. Comienzas avanzar agazapada.

Te mueves bastante y ya crees ver el camino.

No los escuchas. Crees que ya los has perdido. Aun cuando tu corazón sigue latiendo deprisa, ya casi lo logras.

Y es entonces cuando sientes el brusco tirón, desde tu nuca, tomando sin cuidado tus cabellos, con tanta fuerza que tu cuello duele hasta que tu espalda toca el suelo.

* * *

—¡¿Cómo te las ingeniaste para romper las tres pinturas de los primeros fundadores del templo?!

Quien te grita es el maestro Artelios, el padre de Pandora.

Te grita porque esta realmente enojado. Alguien rasgo en pedazos los cuadros de uno de los salones del segundo templo.

—Yo no lo hice…

—¡Eso no es lo que dicen tus amigos! Ellos te vieron mientras rompías uno por uno los cuadros… y aparte eras la única que estabas aquí… ¿Y, por el sol, porque luces así?

Debe referirse a lo despeinada que estas y lo hinchado en algunos sectores de tu cara, sin mencionar la ropa rota.

—¿Acaso tragaste barro?

De hecho, si, fue parte de la golpiza.

—Yo no lo hice. Fueron los demás niños, Pandora inclusive.

—¿Por qué romperían ellos los cuadros?... ¿todos los niños? ¿Y todos se van a poner de acuerdo en decirme que fuiste tu?

No tiene caso, y lo sabes, no es la primera vez… ni la segunda.

—Deja de culpar a otros por tus insolencias. Limpiaras todo este desastre y luego le suplicaras de rodilla a la mayor Regina para que haga unos nuevos cuadros para el lugar… y será mejor que acepte… por tu bien.

Lo ves retirarse, dando un portazo al salir.

Ahora puedes respirar ampliamente. Por lo menos no te mataron.

Comienzas sin demorarte, sabes que pase lo que pase nadie te liberara del castigo.

Metes la mano en el bolsillo y sacas tu piedra favorita. Te parece que reluce aún más ahora.

No sabes porque, pero te sientes orgullosa de ella. La piedra favorita de Pandora no era rival para la tuya.

Aun te da gusto recordar el momento en que sus partes volaron por todo el lugar.

—Es bonita.

Das un brinco, alejándote lo mas que puedes de quien te hablo.

Una chica de pelo castaño con enormes ojos a juego te mira, sorprendida de que hayas reaccionado así.

—Perdón.

Te calmas un poco al reconocerla.

—¿Así que…? — comienza a decir mientras mira los cuadros— ¿Qué es ahora? ¿Limpiar este desastre?

—Yo no rompí los cuadros.

—Fue Pandora y sus amigos ¿No es así? Te escuche mientras discutías con el maestro.

—¿… y qué? ¿Me crees?

—Por supuesto.

Le das una mirada dura y seria, debes esforzarte, porque en realidad deseas sonreír.

—Mañana tenemos un examen de duelo sin armas… esos de que debes luchar hasta sacar del circulo al otro y tienes que…

—Se como es el examen de mañana ¿Qué con eso?

La ves como levanta parte del marco del cuadro, y lo va juntando a uno de los costados. No quieres que trabaje sola limpiando algo que te encargaron a ti, así que te apresuras a arrodillarte a su lado para ayudar también.

—Le dije al capitán Danos que quiero medirme contra Pandora.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno… ella es buena luchando, tiene mucha fuerza… pensé que sería un buen desafío. ¿No crees?

—Tu eres más… fuerte…

Te sonríe ante ese comentario y deseas no haber dicho nada, sientes la cara incomoda y te concentras en levantar los trozos del segundo cuadro.

—Supongo que soy más fuerte, sí. Y supongo que en realidad no será el gran desafío para mi… pero… te prometo que recordará nunca mas volver a golpear a una Solari en grupo tan deshonrosamente.

* * *

Diana se despertó con los molestos sonidos que provenían de una de las habitaciones cercanas.

Se encontraba sola en lugar y al mirar por la ventana comprobó que el día, nublado y fresco, le recordaba al de su sueño.

Divagó en los recuerdos por unos segundos hasta que el sonido que la despertó volvió a escucharse.

Se levantó de la cama, no sin antes notar que sus pies ya tocaban el suelo de una posición de sentada.

Había crecido un poco más.

No tardó mucho pensando en esto y se encaminó a descubrir quien martillaba tan temprano.

El sonido la llevó a la alcoba que usaba Leona mientras se quedaba en el templo.

Cerró un poco los ojos con fastidio y decidió que lo mejor era no entrar, pero el sonido incesante volvió a escucharte, y bufando empujó la puerta, entrando sin pedir permiso alguno.

—¿Qué demonios haces?

Para su sorpresa, Leona saltó y rápidamente trato de esconder a sus espaldas lo que hacía.

—Mira, no me importa en lo más mínimo en realidad ¿Pero podrías hacer eso más tarde? Es muy temprano y despertaras a todos aquí, los sabios tienen laude y otros queremos dormir.

—¿Temprano? — se extrañó la solari— Diana, son como las 3 de la tarde.

—¿Qué?

Diana se acercó a la ventana más próxima y pudo comprobar que, aunque estaba nublado, no parecía realmente temprano. Lo terminó de corroborar al ver unos niños jugando en la cercanía.

—Te quedaste hasta tarde llorando y por eso te levantaste también tarde.

Diana la fulminó con la mirada y Leona se hizo más pequeña en su lugar.

—Es decir…— comenzó a justificarse— si te quedas despierta muy tarde es normal que duermas de más.

—Da igual— la interrumpió de mala gana.

—¿Iras a la biblioteca?

—Quiero desayunar algo primero.

—Almorzar tarde quizás— la corrigió, recibiendo otra mirada severa— no encontraras nada a esta hora.

—Entonces comprare algo en la ciudad.

—O puedes comer lo que te guarde.

La de la luna enarcó una ceja y esperó hasta ver como la otra chica se ponía de pie y buscaba en su mesa de cama una canasta.

—Es solo un poco de pan de dulce— explicó la solari, acercándose.

—¿Lo envenenaste?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿Esta duro y podrido entonces?

—No, no… mira.

Leona cortó un trozo y se lo llevó a la boca, sonriendo y haciendo ruidos, como si lo disfrutara.

—¿Ves? Esta rico— explicó extendiéndoselo a Diana, la cual finalmente lo tomo entre sus manos, aun sin estar muy convencida— te traeré leche fría.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y fue cuando escuchó el ruido a sus espaldas, se espantó al notarse tan distraída.

—¡No toques eso! — le gritó a Diana, pero ya era tarde, la chica había sacado la enorme bolsa de tela que cubría el trabajo de la solari.

—Esto es…

Lo reconocía perfectamente. Se trataba de la estatua del fundador que ambas rompieron en la biblioteca.

Estaba ensamblada y se notaba, porque las partes se pegaban con un líquido color bronce.

—Te dije que no tocaras.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

—¡Nada!

—Seria mejor que no hicieras “nada”, idiota. Nunca podrás dejar esa estatua como antes.

—¡Esa es la idea!

—¿Eh?

—Es… fue… fue idea de la reina.

—¿Qué?

—No es nada que deba impórtate a ti ¿Sabes?

—Oh, claro que me importa. Yo soy la encargada de este templo ahora, estas locas si crees que dejare que pongas un… un reciclado barato y mal hecho de lo que antes era la estatua del fundador de aquí en un lugar tan importante como lo es la biblioteca. Deja de perder tu tiempo, ya lo arruinaste, ya déjalo.

—¡No!

—¿No? — repitió, asustándose un poco con la determinación de la otra chica— estas haciendo un pésimo trabajo aparte.

—Entonces lo hare de vuelta.

Diana rio ante la ocurrencia.

—Se nota que no tienes idea de lo que estas haciendo ¿Hacerlo de vuelta? ¿Qué? Vas a romper el yeso de nuevo y volverlo a ensamblar por segunda vez, que estupidez.

Leona miró de nuevo la estatua. Creía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo con la cara, pero gracias a las palabras de Diana ahora lo dudaba.

—Dios, ni siquiera puedes pegar las partes con un liquido que no se note tanto ¿Cuál era tu segunda opción? ¿Barro?

—Cállate.

—Dedícate a lo que te entrenador, romper cuellos y cosas sin preguntar.

—¡Yo te entiendo!

Otro gritó que la sorprendía y la dejaba estupefacta.

—Te entiendo ¿De acuerdo? Estas resentida, nos odias, y por parte lo mereces ¿Sí? Lo entiendo.

—Alguien como tu nunca lo va a entender…

—¡Entonces ayúdame a hacerlo!

Leona quería ponerse a llorar, había trabajado toda la mañana y el mediodía en tratar de reparar la estatua y por más que quería sorprender a Diana y quizás así ganarse un poco de su confianza, quería lanzarse a luchar con ella nuevamente para que se callara.

Diana era muy difícil.

—Yo… yo quiero saber…

Diana aun veía la escena con una ceja arqueada, y su actitud no cambio cuando sintió el soplo del viento entrando por la ventana. Era agradable, y sabía que Leona también lo estaba sintiendo, pues la chica dejo de encogerse para mirar a su alrededor con curiosidad, más tranquila ahora.

—¿Qué fue eso? — preguntó al cabo de unos segundos, olvidándose totalmente de su malestar.

La de la luna bufó con cansancio antes de negar con la cabeza, terminó por acercarse y arrodillarse cerca de la estatua.

—Creo que ya lo habrás escuchado… eso de “Beneficiar a quien busca conocimiento”

—¿Eh? — preguntó aun sintiéndose atontada por le sentimiento. Era como dejarse abrazar por algo refrescante y al mismo tiempo cálido, como si hubiera sido justo lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor.

Recordó vagamente cuando le pidió a la reina quedarse, esta le había dicho que todo el reino estaría a su favor si lo que ella quería era saber más sobre Diana.

—El reino tiene cierta… “propiedades”. Kanay está envuelto por el inquebrantable espíritu de aquellos que buscan el conocimiento. Si tu voluntad es adquirirlo… ciertas cosas se pondrán a tu favor. Pensaba que eran estupideces, pero no es la primera vez que lo veo.

—¿Cómo… un hechizo?

—No se muy bien que sea. No estudie tanto la historia del reino, mas me enfoque en este templo Lunari… y el otro abandonado. Seguramente la reina puede decirte más.

A Diana le molestaba saber que las palabras de la otra chica eran ciertas. Si Leona dijo que quería saber mas y el lugar la beneficiaba, significaba que estaba siendo honesta.

Le molestaba.

—¿Y que se supone que es este material? — preguntó de mala gana.

—Es cobre— contestó sin dejarse llevar por la otra— la reina me dijo que aquí, si algo se rompe, pero es valioso, no se lo tira, se lo repara.

—“Con algo más valioso que el material en cuestión. Repararse y sobrevivir es mucho mas valioso que perecer sin intentarlo” Si… lo escuche también.

—Si, es como… ella me lo explicó bien, sonaba bonito cuando ella lo dijo, pero lo que entendí es que, si algo se rompe, como un plato, si lo reparas, porque ese plato es valioso, debes repararlo con oro o plata, para que así el plato tenga mas valor, solo por haber sido capaz de repararse de nuevo… y así todo saben que vale más… dijo algo como que así son las personas y que…

—Eres terrible en esto, por favor, cállate.

—Perdón…

—Como sea, tratas de unir las partes con cobre…

—Es difícil hacerlo aquí, porque debo derretirlo y esperar el momento adecuado, me están ayudando en el pueblo, el herrero.

Diana pudo ver a un lado la placa con el nombre del fundador, parecía que Leona trataba de colocarla en la base de madera con clavos y martillos.

—Eso era lo que hacía ruido…

—Diana tu… ¿De verdad crees que quedara horrible?

La de la luna volvió a mirar la estatua. Ahora que se detenía a examinarla debía admitir que definitivamente era mas llamativa con el brillante metal. No sabia que tan en serio se la podría tomar como en un templo como ese.

—No esta… tan… terrible.

—¿De verdad?

—No me hagas repetirlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Te saldrá una arruga en la frente cada que seas amable con alguien?

—Graciosa— admitió y se puso de pie, aun llevaba el pan de dulce en una de sus manos— ¿No me ibas a traer leche?

—Cambie de opinión ¿No preferirías jugo de ajo?

Leona rio al ver como la otra chica sin poder evitarlo pensó en lo que se le ofrecía y sacó la lengua con asco.

—Tengo algo de hambre también ¿Por qué no comemos juntas?

—Preferiría comer sola.

—Te acompañare de todas formas así no quieras.

—Eso es acoso.

—… bien… te acompañare a buscar algo que comer y luego me separare y comeremos “separadas” ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien por mí, así no se me quita el apetito.

Ambas comenzaron a caminar hacia la puerta. Ya andaban por el pasillo cuando Leona decidió desvelar su arma secreta.

—Es una pena ¿Sabes? — comenzó decir, Diana solo bufó molesta al no poder tener un poco de silencio— Porque mientras comía te iba a mostrar… esto.

La otra chica miró de costado, tratando de no mostrarse curiosa, pero luego eso no pudo importarle menos.

Leona tenia en su mano una extraña pieza de metal plateado. Parecía una luna con un símbolo en forma de triángulo que la cruzaba.

—¿En dónde…? — comenzó a preguntar, extendiendo la mano, pero Leona la alejo, ocultando la pieza en su bolsillo.

—Ah ah— negó adelantándose unos pasos— no te diré. Pero quizás me ponga a hablar de esto cuando coma… “sola” y “separada” muy, pero que muy, lejos de ti.

Diana se resistió por no chocar su palma con su propia frente y se limitó al mirar hacia arriba, mientras caminaba siguiendo a la otra, quien aun tenia esa sonrisa de burla en su rostro.

—Ya sabes… así “no se te quita el apetito”.


	6. Vinculados

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mas allá de los anillos de Saturno, atravesando la Vía Láctea, donde esta lloviendo diamantes, volveremos algún día. Hablando sin palabras, en perfecta armonía, iré contigo a otra galaxia. Fue escrito en las estrellas, no podemos ser separados. Estamos vinculados juntos, forjados en fuego para siempre.

Diana no entendía porque, y le molestaba de sobremanera cuando lo recordaba, pero tener a Leona cerca ya no le parecía tan terrible. Lejos de eso, encontraba hasta placentero verla sentada en la biblioteca, tratando de leer algunos de los libros del lugar.

Eran interminables las horas en la que había estudiado allí, a veces se acercaban sabios, otros estudiosos del templo, la mayoría gente adulta que nunca se habían atrevido siquiera a interrumpir las investigaciones de Diana cuando esta, en su papel de encargada del lugar, parecía concentrada.

Pero tener a Leona era algo totalmente diferente.

Por más que Diana se concentrara en el libro de turno, siempre se tentaba a levantar la vista de este para averiguar qué hacia la castaña.

Parecía que la del sol trataba de verdad de entender más sobre los Lunari y sobre el templo, y ya se había acostumbrado a que le hiciera compañía en determinada hora, pero era cuestión de unos minutos para que Diana notara como se le fruncia el ceño en incomprensión o comenzara a girar el libro tratando de encontrar alguna forma a los símbolos que seguramente no entendía.

En una ocasión, inclusive, la descubrió moviendo el libro de un lugar a otro más iluminado en la biblioteca, girándolo, apoyándolo en el suelo, para quizás con otra perspectiva lo entienda mejor.

Le era imposible no sonreír, conteniendo las risas o el comentario de burla respecto a la ignorancia de la otra, aunque lo lograba la mayoría de las veces.

Pero a medida que los días pasaban, ya no se podía imaginar estudiar en la biblioteca sin tener esos pequeños minutos de descansos donde se entretenía mirando a la otra.

* * *

—¡Lo encontré!

Diana dejo caer el contenido de la cuchara en su ropa, lo que le provocó el malhumor inmediato al mirar a Leona, quien la había sorprendido.

—¡Dios, estamos cenando! ¿No puedes ser un poco más considerada?

—¡Lo siento! — se disculpó a medias, mientras tomaba asiento a la par de Diana, sin dejar su entusiasmo. Luego vio como los demás sabios del salón también desaprobaban su comportamiento e inclinó la cabeza— lo siento…— dijo con más atención a ellos.

Un nuevo plato fue depositado al frente de Leona, una mujer, con la que más solía simpatizar en el templo, le dejaba también su cena junto con un pedazo de pan.

—¿Sopa?

Diana miró hacia arriba, preguntándose si era normal que alguien perdiera la concentración tan rápidamente pese a venir tan entusiasmada.

—Si, si, sopa— contestó por la mujer, y esta sonrió, alejándose— ¿Qué fue lo que encontraste?

—¡Ah, sí! Eso… no te diré.

—¡¿Eres tan idiota?! Sabía que ibas a decir eso apenas te preguntara, pero entonces dime ¿Cuál es el punto de venir a decir “Lo encontré”? — preguntaba, mientras hacía que su tono sea más grave tratando de imitar a la otra— ¿Y luego no decirme nada, imbécil?

—Solo estaba bromeando— se excusó, mientras tomaba del plato, apurada— quise decir… que no te iba a “decir” con palabras… ¿Sabes? Quiero mostrarte.

—Pues estoy cenando ahora— declinó, viendo como la otra terminaba de un solo sorbo todo el contenido y se llevaba el pan a la boca, agarrándolo con sus dientes— puedes usar los cubiertos ¿Sabes? No te van a quemar o algo así.

—Mnof tnemfmo tmfiempfo.

—¿… que? — trató de descifrar, pero ya Leona la tomaba de la muñeca y la jalaba— No, no termine de comer…

En vano protestaba, la otra simplemente se la llevó fuera del salón.

* * *

—… me parecía extremadamente familiar, pero no sabía de donde, y pensé que lo había leído en alguno de los libros que me obligaron a acomodar, pero no…

Diana escuchaba a medias las entusiasmadas palabras de la solari, mientras se mantenía de brazos cruzados en la mitad de la habitación.

Por unos escasos segundos pensó que Leona ciertamente le iba a mostrar algo interesante, pero eso desapareció cuando ambas entraron en la habitación en la que se la del sol se hospedaba y esta había cerrado la puerta.

Ahora solo la veía hablar mientras la chica movía su cama hacia un costado y parecía preparar el lugar, dejando el centro despejado pero los costados desordenados.

—¿Lo ves? — preguntó de repente, pero Diana solo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, aun enojada por haber perdido la mitad de su cena— no, no, no me mires a mí, mira la habitación.

La de la luna suspiró y le dio una oportunidad, no podía ver nada extraño en la habitación, se parecía a la suya, quizás un poco más pequeña, pero nada más. Tenía una ventana, como ojo de buey que daba hacia afuera, en lo alto de la pared, y una puerta abajo que daba a un balcón pequeño. Por lo demás, la habitación era de piedra clara, como el resto, y tenía las lámparas de aceite que iluminaban en el lugar.

Nada extraño.

—No veo nada.

—¿No? — la pregunta salió con un dejo de desilusión de la otra, pero rápidamente se animó de vuelta— mira, ponte aquí.

Diana bufó molesta cuando la otra volvió a agarrarla de la muñeca para arrastrarla a donde ella quería.

—¿Lo ves?

Ahora estaban ambas en el marco de la puerta que daba al balcón. Leona le señalaba el centro de la habitación.

Hizo un esfuerzo nuevamente, era verdad que había algo que le llamaba la atención, unas líneas más claras que formaban un triángulo, pero ni siquiera llegaba a ser algo extraño.

—¿Lo ves? — insistió.

—Agh… ¿Qué? ¿Un triángulo?

—¡Si! ¡Exacto! ¡Como el artefacto que encontré en la cabeza de la estatua!

—Leona… no se parece… te dije que eso no era nada, que quizás inclusive lo habían usado para darle una estructura de sostén a la figura… ni siquiera hay una luna allí.

—¡Ese es el punto! ¡La luna!

—¿Qué con la luna?

—La luna está en todos lados, Diana— explicó muy convencida— me la pase buscando la luna con el triángulo todo el tiempo, pero estaba equivocada. La luna no es algo simbólico o que tenga forma, está siempre, sin que la veamos.

—…no tiene sentido, claro que puedes ver la luna, está ahí arriba ¿Ves? — dijo con obviedad, mientras la apuntaba afuera, se podía ver por el ojo de buey.

—¡Exacto!

—¡Acabas de darme la razón, pero dije lo contrario a ti!

—No, no, no entiendes, es correcto, podemos ver la luna ¡Y su luz! Pero no dibujada en el suelo ¿Entiendes?

—Me temo que no… y tengo hambre.

—No, no, no te vayas— le pidió, corriendo y poniéndose en frente de ella, cortándole el paso— tiene que ser ahora, porque en este lugar siempre está lloviendo o nublado, y ahora está despejado y la luz de la luna da justo aquí ¡Debe ser ahora!

—¡Ya! — gritó conteniéndose para no taparse los oídos— ¡Dios! Está bien…

—Gracias, Diana, ahora mira ¿Sí? Lo explicare de vuelta.

La aludida aspiró ampliamente, reteniendo su aire para ver si así su mal humor se iba, no estaba funcionando.

—Esto tiene que ver con el artefacto ese que encontré en la estatua.

—Ok…

—Se me hacía familiar su forma.

—De acuerdo…

—Y la busqué en los libros y demás pero no encontré nada, hasta que me di cuenta ¡Ahora!

—¿De qué te diste cuenta?

—El símbolo ¡Esta en esta habitación!

—Según tú, el triángulo que apenas se ve en el piso ¿Y la luna?

—Se refiere a la luz de la luna, la que entra por la ventana ¿Lo ves?

—Entiendo lo que tratas de decir… pero no, no lo veo.

—Aparte, mira, si sigues las líneas del triángulo— siguió explicando, parándose donde ella veía las líneas y caminando lo más recta posible— ¡Te topas con estos postes!

Diana veía los pequeños postes que Leona marcaba, para ella no eran más que un lugar donde poner la lampara de aceite.

—¡Tengo una teoría!

—Tu… tienes… una… teoría…— repitió cansinamente.

—¡Si! — exclamó totalmente convencida— creo que la luz de la luna es la clave, y creo que estos postes no son postes, son una especie de… artefacto.

—A ver si entendí— la detuvo— me estás diciendo que no hay uno, sino tres artefactos— mencionó mientras señalaba los otros dos en los vértices de donde Leona veía un triángulo— en la habitación de huésped donde estas hospedadas, y que de casualidad forman un triángulo… que es el mismo triangulo que encontraste en una estatua que tu misma destruiste, pero sin la luna… porque la luna… ¿Cómo dijiste?

—Está en todos lados, es la luz.

—Claro, claro… eso… y todo eso permaneció aquí, en el templo, escondido sin que nadie lo notara hasta ahora que… ¿Qué? Te caíste de la cama y mientras tenías la nariz pegada al suelo lo viste.

—Mas bien tiré jugo y mientras limpiaba… vi las líneas.

—Me voy a dormir.

—¡No!

Diana ya estaba cansada, no importara que diga Leona esta vez, lo tenía decidido. Pero no fueron las palabras, sino el sonido de algo moviéndose en contra de la piedra lo que la detuvo.

Se volteo y vio como Leona estaba parada en el lado de afuera del balcón, sostenía en sus manos un espejo y estiraba todo su brazo para que el reflejo de la luna pasara por el e iluminara la columna.

Diana se acercó en silencio y, con toda su atención, pudo ver que en efecto la columna había rotado un poco, pero eso no era lo mas llamativo, sino que de esta se desprendía una pequeña solapa cuya parte de adentro era de cristal.

La pequeña columna volvió inmediatamente a su forma habitual. Fue cuando vio a Leona, que parecía haberse cansado de sostener el espejo en lo alto y ya se acercaba hacia donde estaba.

—¿Entonces?

* * *

Leona podía ver a Diana, como esta salía y entraba a su habitación, cada vez trayendo con ella algunos libros y dejándolos solo para buscar otros, en su ultimo viaje antes de cerrar la puerta, dejo caer una enorme lamina de papel viejo.

—Ayúdame— le pidió a Leona y la chica de inmediato puso en los vértices un vaso, unas piedras y su escudo para que pisaran la lamina y no se cerrara.

—¿Un mapa?

—No… bueno, algo así. Es un plano, el plano de este templo— explicó señalando algunos salones y habitaciones— este es el salón donde comemos habitualmente, este grande de aquí es la biblioteca… sala de oración… mi cuarto, que suele ser la habitación más grande… y esta habitación…

—Donde duermo yo.

—Sí, no siempre fue una habitación de huésped… es más, para la mayoría de los estudiosos y visitas importantes están las habitaciones en la parte este.

—¿Y por qué me dejaron esta habitación?

—Estaba desocupada realmente y es la más cercana a la del encargado del templo, es decir…

Diana se interrumpió y vio las intenciones de la reina en hacer que la habitación de Leona y la suya estuvieran tan cercas. Quizás su afán de que ambas chicas interactuaran con más facilidad.

—No importa—concluyó con rapidez— lo que sí importa es que mi habitación, la principal, es donde reside el máximo exponente del templo, en su origen, era la habitación de Eríos.

—Bien… ¿Y entonces mi habitación?

—Es la que se construyó para la segunda persona mas importante… la esposa de Eríos.

—¿Era casado?

—Se sabe realmente poco, pero se cree que sí.

—¿También era Lunari?

—Imposible saber…

—¿Por qué hay un mecanismo como este en la habitación de la esposa del fundador?

—Estás haciendo las preguntas correctas.

Leona dejó de ver el plano para mirar a su compañera. Era evidente que Diana estaba sumida en sus pensamientos y en la información del plano y de un libro que tenia a manos, como para darse cuenta que la acababa de elogiar.

—Vamos a averiguarlo— dijo y se puso de pie, aun llevando el libro con ella— ¿Dices que esas tres columnas son iguales?

—Oh... si— contestó siguiéndola—me parecen de la misma… ¿Naturaleza?

Diana asintió mientras analizaba con su palma las otras dos.

—Y tienes razón, la posición de las tres parecieran formar un triángulo equilátero— concordó ahora viendo hacia afuera— es obvio que la ventana de ojo de buey no está ahí de casualidad. Tu usaste un espejo, pero la realidad es que la luz debe entrar por ahí cuando la luna se posiciona correctamente.

—Pero la luna ya se puede ver por esa ventana.

—Si, es cierto… no tenemos mucho tiempo.

A continuación, Diana se dedicó a examinar a fondo los pilares, a veces tomaba otro libro diferente y continuaba. Observaba la luz de luna entrando por la ventana y su recorrido, se ayudaba del espejo de Leona para que los pilares reaccionaran, y en efecto, la del sol tenia razón, también se abrían y desvelaban un cristal.

Por su parte Leona hacia lo mismo, examinando lo poco que llegaba a entender. Le era increíble como a veces lanzaba teorías que creían que ni siquiera tendrían sentido y Diana aun así dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para escucharla con atención, y luego juntas descartar esa posibilidad.

Era extraño.

Leona era una líder nata. Eran incontable las veces que había dado ordenes o indicaciones a cientos de hombres y todos la miraban con una atención suprema, siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que decía.

Pero la mirada de Diana era algo inhumano.

Se distraía de lo que decía solo con sentirla sobre ella.

Aun a esa corta edad que presentaba, te miraba directamente a los ojos como si pudiera penetrar en ellos y ver lo pensamientos que tenías sin siquiera saber aun si lo querías exteriorizar.

Era intimidante cuando poco.

Pero luego apartaba la mirada a su libro o al plano, lejos de ti, y todo volvía a la normalidad.

—Hay unos símbolos en el cristal… apenas… como unas marcas— comentó Leona, ya la luna casi sobrepasaba la ventana y las esperanzas eran pocas.

—Si, también los vi— comentó poniendo a su lado, viéndolos— son números… en Lunari.

—¿Los otros dos también lo tienen?

—Si, los tres los tienen.

—¿Algo en específico?

—Los 3 primeros números de la numeración Lunari.

—¿Cómo… uno, dos y tres?

—Si, algo así.

—Quizás es una secuencia.

—Seguramente… ¿Pero de qué? Ya iluminé a cada uno ayudándome con tu espejo y abriendo uno por uno en orden, del derecho y del revés… no funciona.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que Diana escuchó como la otra murmuraba algo.

—¿Qué? — pregunto con curiosidad, pero Leona no le contestó, cruzo la habitación llegando hasta un enorme espejo que trataba de mover.

—Ayúdame.

Diana no se hizo de esperar, comenzó a correr el espejo hasta que Leona se detuvo, lo acomodo debajo del ojo de buey, pues la luz de la luna lo había superado y ya no las ayudaría desde allí.

El espejo reflejó la luz, iluminando en su totalidad una de las columnas, el mecanismo hizo lo que ya ambas habían visto.

—Esta es la que tiene el numero uno ¿No es así? — preguntó y Diana lo afirmó— ¿Cuál tiene el numero dos?

—La del costado a la derecha.

Diana vio como Leona se acercaba a la primera columna y metiendo su mano a donde estaba el cristal lo posicionó con mucho esfuerzo para que mirara a la segunda columna, al sacar la mano y moverse, la luz de la luna chocó con el cristal, viajando a la segunda columna, haciéndola activarse de inmediato.

—Es un orden—explicó— el orden por el que tiene que pasar la luz, no una por una, sino todas juntas ¡Sin cortarse!

—Oh por Dios…— comentó por lo bajo, viendo como Leona manipulaba el cristal de la segunda columna y esta ya miraba la tercera, activándola— ¡Eres un genio!

—¿Un genio? Bueno… no… yo no sé… no se leer Lunari y esas cosas… no… solo se me ocurrió…— comenzó a excusarse torpemente mientras Diana le sonreía— ¿De-deberiamos cerrar el círculo…? ¡Digo triangulo! ¿Deberíamos tratar de cerrar el triángulo con la última columna?

—Si, si, ayúdame a mover el cristal.

—Sí…

Así lo hicieron y apenas la luz de la tercera columna golpeó nuevamente la de la primera, esta comenzó a repetir su trayecto una y otra vez hasta iluminar casi por completó el interior del triángulo.

Solo entonces del centro iluminado, las piedras empezaron a moverse, elevándose a penas un metro, dejando ver una hueca, donde adentro contenía una pequeña caja.

Ambas niñas se quedaron viendo el interior sin saber que hacer.

—Lo hiciste… ¡Lo hiciste! — se emocionó Diana, agarrando el brazo de la otra, igualmente entusiasmada por el resultado.

Solo se soltó para acercarse y sacar del compartimiento la caja.

Unos segundos mas y la piedra comenzó a bajar, con el ruido de todas las demás moviéndose. Leona vio entonces que el espejo ya no reflejaba la luz de la luna, por ende, ninguna de las columnas lo hacían ya.

—Ten cuidado— le advirtió a Diana, poniéndose a su lado mientras la habitación volvía a la normalidad.

Nuevamente ambas se quedaron en silencio hasta que vieron como el lugar quedaba como antes, solo que notablemente mas desordenados por el plano, los libros y los muebles apilados en los costados para que no molestaran.

—¿Y qué esperas? — preguntó finalmente Leona, viendo como Diana aun sostenía la caja— ábrela.


	7. De repente no me siento tan inseguro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siento que me he dado cuenta lo rápido que la vida puede dar un vuelco. Di un paso atrás para ver lo que estaba ocurriendo y no puedo creer que esto te esté pasando a ti.

Unas antiguas cartas de amor envueltas en un cordón, el lienzo de una vieja y arruinada pintura y un collar.

Nada más ni nada menos que eso.

Cualquiera se desilusionaría con eso, pero no Diana.

Ya había averiguado todo lo que podía sobre el collar y la imagen. Las cartas, apenas las había comenzado a traducir, notó que eran personales y nada de vital importancia para ella, el templo o los Lunari.

Podía decir lo mismo de los otros dos objetos. La imagen dejaba ver a una familia pequeña, Eríos, su esposa y un niño, que, a juzgar por la proximidad, se trataría de su hijo. Se podía apreciar un collar en la garganta de la mujer, muy parecido al que habían encontrado en la caja. Para Diana era obvio que se trataba del mismo.

Parecía, entonces, que ambas chicas sencillamente habían dado con pertenencias personales de la mujer, valiosas para ella pero que no significarían la gran cosa para otros.

Pero no era lo más importante para Diana. El descubrimiento no era sólo el tesoro que encontraron, sino la forma en la que lo encontraron.

Ni siquiera podía dormir ahora que sabía de ese tipo de mecanismos. Pensaba todo el tiempo en la cantidad de veces que vio triángulos, aquí en el templo o en sus rápidas visitas al antiguo, donde pudiera entrar luz. Donde podría manipular estructuras, justo como hizo Leona, y develar algo nuevo.

Las posibilidades eran infinitas y su excitación parecía nunca acabar.

Tomó aire, cerrando los ojos, relajándose antes de volverse a meter en la lectura.

Quizás sería una buena idea llevarse los libros que creía útiles a su habitación, estar más cómoda y en la privacidad que estar allí en la biblioteca… pero entonces perdería la oportunidad de ver a Leona mientras seguía haciendo el ridículo tratando de leer un idioma que obviamente aun no dominaba.

Apoyó su cabeza en la palma y se dedicó a contemplarla por unos momentos. Antes la había visto dormir, ahora parecía aburrida pasando una página a otra del libro.

Diana no entendía por qué insistía tanto, pero muy en su interior, le estaba agradecida. Si no hubiera sido por su terquedad en tratar de descifrar algo inentendible para ella, jamás habría descubierto el nuevo mecanismo.

Leona podía ser muchas cosas, Diana podría llenar una bolsa grande de cualidades negativas, pero, así como la veía, descifró algo milenario.

Y no estaba molesta por no haber sido ella la del descubrimiento, o humillada porque alguien que ni siquiera podía leer el título de los libros del lugar le sacara una ligera ventaja.

“¡La luna, Diana, la luna está en todos lados!”

Recordar las palabras junto con el rostro iluminado de la solari le provocó una sonrisa.

Cerró su libro y se acercó a la otra chica.

—Deberíamos pelear.

Leona levantó la vista, asustada por las palabras. Había pasado tanto tiempo en el inmaculado silencio de la biblioteca que inclusive creyó que se lo estaba imaginando.

—¿Eh?

—Luchemos.

Se puso de pie, excitada por las palabras y en anhelo de hacer algo divertido, lejos de ese lugar lleno de libros, pero inmediatamente entró en razón.

—No deberíamos… aparte… no te hice nada malo… ahora, me refiero… estamos… bien ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué quieres luchar?

—Estoy un poco aburrida— mintió— y no, no estamos “bien” del todo… pero tampoco tan mal supongo y pensé… que podríamos luchar un poco como… ¿Entrenamiento? Quizás sea algo… entretenido.

—Los guardianes del lugar nos detendrían.

—Obviamente no hablo de pelear dentro del templo. Vayamos afuera.

—No tengo armas.

Diana bufó levemente, pero se esforzó por mantener la calma. Todos esos años siendo entrenada por los Ra'Horak habían hecho eco también en ella. Corría por sus venas las ansias de enfrentamientos y desafíos. Y sabía que para Leona esos sentimientos la consumían aún más.

Pensó que quizás a la del sol le gustaría hacer algo diferente. La había visto jugar con los niños del pueblo, inclusive colarse en algunas clases de armas de los soldados del palacio.

—Mi espada y escudo aún son muy pesados para mí. No recupero la fuerza del sol todavía.

—Entonces será lo justo, aun no recupero todo mi poder de la luna.

—No lo sé…

—¿No quieres?

—Claro que quiero, sí que quiero… pero… la reina y el viejo-

—Sabio— corrigió de inmediato Diana, aunque sonriendo ante el adjetivo que le puso a Kela.

—Si, bueno, dijeron que no nos metiéramos en problemas.

—Te repito que lo haremos como un medio de entrenamiento, no pelearemos para matarnos ¿De acuerdo? Todo lo que acreciente conocimiento en estas tierras está bien visto y esta claro que entrenar una diciplina lo es.

—¿Y las armas?

—No podemos usar las nuestras, así que pediré unas prestadas a los soldados… a menos que prefieras un enfrentamiento a puños.

—Está bien por mi— aceptó la castaña, poniéndose de pie, siguiendo a la otra.

—A decir verdad, yo prefiero las armas—admitió la otra.

—Sí, lo que tú digas, Diana.

La aludida paró su caminata para ver a la otra y burlarse de la repentina docilidad frente a ofrecerle algo que le gustaba, pero sus pensamientos se dirigieron a otra dirección apenas mirarla.

—Estás… más alta— comentó, viendo la altura que portaba la del sol.

—Oh, sí, lo noté al levantarme hoy, tú también.

—Sí, pero en ti es más notorio.

—Yo creo que ambas crecimos lo mismo… pero de por sí yo siempre fui más alta.

—Ah sí… con tu cuerpo de hombre.

—Diana…— se quejó Leona, haciendo sonreír a la otra.

—Hasta tienes los músculos más marcados ¿Cuánto años crees que tenemos?

—No lo sé… 14 años… 15 quizás…

Diana asintió, mientras pensaba en esto. Admiró el cuerpo de la otra por unos momentos y luego analizó el suyo propio.

—Aun no entrando en la adolescencia del todo… sí… Me pregunto… ¿Qué habrá hecho acelerar tanto el cambio en estos días?

—No lo sé, pero… es una buena edad, estatura y condición me refiero, para poder manipular eficientemente las armas ¿Verdad?

—Ah sí… Íbamos a luchar ¿No es así?

* * *

Diana sabía que quizás llamaría en algo la atención de los guardias el pedir armas, pero nunca creyó que la voz se correría tan rápido.

Estaban en las afueras del templo, donde el pasto era verde y cuidado, un lugar que creyó idóneo para luchar y no recibir gran daño del suelo en caso de caer y descampado, con ningún objeto que pudiera obstruir.

Las personas se agrupaban lejos de ellas, pero no tanto, querían ver, al igual que podía notar en los pisos altos del templo, en los ventanales, más espectadores.

Leona inclusive tuvo que alejar unos niños que venían a animarla. Se había vuelto popular con su sonrisa fácil y las siempre predispuestas ganas de ayudar, pero también era bien sabido de donde venia y lo bien que se le daban las armas gracias a eso.

Diana, por su parte, tampoco se quedaba atrás en ese sentido. Mas de una vez tuvo que intervenir con sus poderes en el reino y todos allí la respetaban, hasta admiraban.

“Era obvio que íbamos a tener audiencia, supongo” se lamentó, suspirando y resignándose a luchar en esas condiciones.

—¿Estás lista? — preguntó mientras veía a Leona a unos cuantos metros de ella.

La del sol aun miraba su escudo, levantándolo en varias posiciones y asegurándose de que calzara bien en su antebrazo,

Al saber que quería armas, no simplemente pusieron a su disposición un par de ellas, sino que contaron con la infinidad del depósito real.

Ninguna se comparaba con la espada de la luna para Diana, pero debía admitir que eran bastante respetables.

Terminó por optar por un sable largo y pesado y unas muñequeras grandes también, pero Leona se tomó el tiempo de buscar un escudo más que alguna otra arma, terminó optando por una también, pero en comparación con el tiempo y evaluación que le dio al arma de defensa, no era nada.

—Si, estoy lista ¿Cómo quieres que luchemos? ¿Desarmar a la otra? ¿Hacer que su espalda toca el suelo? ¿Golpear puntos vitales o específicos?

Diana sonrió de lado viendo como la otra no podía disimular su emoción por el encuentro.

—¿Qué te parece si lo simplificamos todo a que la otra se dé por vencida?

—¿Cómo “Me rindo”?

—Si.

—Diana, tu preferirías morir antes que rendirte.

—Entonces me derrotaras cuando me mates— sentencio, poniéndose en guardia.

—Yo no quiero matarte…—admitió la otra, también poniéndose en guardia.

—Que bien… porque no creo que puedas.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de entender lo que Diana dijo cuando ya la tenia encima. La de la luna había avanzado a tal velocidad, con el sable ya en lo alto, que apenas le dio tiempo de levantar su escudo cuando el sonido de los metales, chocando con fuerza, hizo que su corazón saltara de emoción.

Diana presiónó con su sable el escudo, de modo que Leona debió doblar su rodilla, para impulsarse y alejarla, zafándose así de la posición de desventaja.

Vio como su rival daba dos saltos pequeños hacia atrás y ya se posicionaba para embestirla de vuelta.

Podía escuchar a la gente exclamando en sorpresa, justo antes de sentir el metal chocando de vuelta, esta vez en dos golpes rápidos a los costados.

El siguiente fue una patada con gran fuerza, en el centro del escudo, lo que la hizo retroceder perdiendo el equilibrio por unos segundos.

Diana no se estaba guardando nada.

Bajo la guardia por un segundo solo para ver como la de la luna volvía a poner su sable, lista para atacarla nuevamente.

Sonrió sintiendo la emoción en su pecho y se dispuso a bloquear de nuevo los ataques.

Una nueva ráfaga de golpes hizo vibrar su escudo.

Comenzaba a notar cierto patrón en los ataques de Diana. Era sumamente prolija y fuerte, pero el último de sus ataques, antes de tomar un respiro, era el más potente de todos.

Resistió un par de seguidillas de golpes hasta estar segura, y una vez lo hizo, esperó. Vio venir el último golpe y se giró, virando a un costado con rapidez.

Diana erró el golpe y, por la velocidad y fuerza que llevaba, pasó de largo, perdiendo el equilibrio por completo, dejando su costado y espalda a merced de Leona, quien lo aprovechó de inmediato, levantando su espada.

La de la luna solo tuvo tiempo de poner una de sus muñequeras, bloqueando el golpe, pero nada puedo hacer con la embestida del escudo.

El duro material le pegó de lleno con tanta fuerza que la hizo caer de caderas y girar un par de veces.

Leona sonrió triunfante, viendo como la otra se ponía de pie rápidamente. La veía sonrojada y creyó que era por algo mas que solo el esfuerzo. Su sospecha se corroboró cuando ahora le daba expresión dura, llena de ira, muy diferente a la calma y concentración que traía antes.

—¿Diana? … ¡Espera! — comenzó a decir, borrando su sonrisa de inmediato, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llenaba de preocupación al sentir el enojo que portaba la otra y como este parecía viajar a su muñeca y sable.

En un rápido movimiento la de la luna levantó su sable, saltando sobre ella. La ráfaga de golpes era tormentosamente fuerte esta vez, no había pausas entre ellos o algún patrón que Leona pudiera diferenciar.

Ni siquiera era capaz de levantar la cabeza para ver de dónde vendría el siguiente golpe.

En determinado momento creyó que Diana quería simplemente romper su escudo para darse lugar a comenzar con su cuerpo.

Su escudo bajo considerablemente luego de uno de los golpes, trató de levantarlo rápidamente, calculando la vuelta del sable, pero fue el puño de la mano libre de Diana lo que la golpeo con fuerza en el sector de la oreja.

Aturdida, no pudo evitar dos golpes mas en el rostro, hasta que divisó el filo del sable y se obligó a detenerlo con la espada, incapaz aun de poner su escudo donde quería.

Chocó solamente dos golpes con el filo de Diana para recordarse la desventaja que eso representaba.

Diana era más rápida y hábil en su campo. Solo un par de segundos y un rápido movimiento de giro con su sable para hacer doblar la muñeca de Leona. El agarre se hizo débil y de un certero golpee hizo volar su espada varios metros lejos de donde estaban.

Sintiéndose desarmada, Leona elevó su escudo nuevamente, pero los golpes del sable no permitieron que se posicionara bien y Diana logró inclusive que su guardia se abriera, dejando el pecho descubierto. La de la luna lo aprovechó de inmediato pateando con fuerza la zona.

Leona no pudo evitar que su espalda tocara el suelo con brusquedad, más allá de ese impacto, apenas aterrizar sentía que le faltaba el aire en los pulmones.

Tosió mientras trataba de reincorporarse, pero lo dejó de inmediato viendo como Diana ya comenzaba a empuñar su sable.

—¡Ah! — se quejó mientras se aturdía con el sonido del metal chocando contra su escudo.

La posición era sumamente dominante para Diana. Leona solo trataba de cubrirse con su escudo desde el suelo.

—¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!— le preguntó la otra mientras seguía embistiendo con su arma el escudo— ¡¿Vas a pasártela resistiendo los golpes?! ¡¿Ah?! ¿Detrás de tu escudo todo el tiempo? No tiene sentido que resistas tanto ¡Nadie vendrá a ayudarte!

Diana siguió golpeando con fuerza el escudo, quería atormentarla aún más, pero antes de dar otro golpe, Leona giró sobre su cuerpo y su sable dio de lleno en el pasto, clavándose allí.

Siguió con la vista a la castaña y vio como se escabullía sin pararse aun realmente, para cuando lo hizo notó que ya tenia su espada de nuevo con ella y se posicionaba rápidamente en guardia.

Diana sonrió de lado al notar como jadeaba la otra chica y el manchón rojo que salía del costado de su rostro.

—Recuperaste tu espada— comentó mientras sacaba su sable del suelo, blandiéndolo con velocidad para tomar nuevamente una posición ofensiva— bien por ti. Sigamos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quién creen que ganara el encuentro?


	8. Buscando una dulce redención

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y lo he sabido por todo este tiempo. Todas mis esperanzas, todas mis palabras esta escritas en las señales, pero tu estas en el camino, guiándome a casa.

Las personas que rodeaban la pelea llevaban rato sin ocultar su sorpresa. Comentaban entre ellos, lanzaban exclamaciones, inclusive algunos sufrían las colisiones de las armas cada vez que estas golpeaban.

Diana era una luchadora formidable, acetaba todos sus golpes con enorme fuerza y ninguno de ellos parecía ser de casualidad. Todos sus movimientos pensados mientras sus ojos portaban una pasión que era difícil de entender para los presentes.

Pero era Leona la que tenía a todos impresionados. Era verdad que a simple vista la chica no parecía hacer nada más que limitarse a resistir los golpes de la otra, pero era justamente eso lo increíble del asunto.

Entre las personas del reino que se habían acercado a observar había muchos hombres corpulentos, algunos soldados de la reina y uno que otro habilidoso con las armas, fueron justamente estos lo que comentaban a los menos conocedores sobre el asunto, lo difícil y meticuloso que era lo que hacia la del sol.

Leona ponía el escudo cada vez que Diana golpeaba, y de no llegar a lograrlo, la esquivaba con gran habilidad.

Llevaban así por lo menos media hora y la Solari parecía poder seguir por otra media hora más. Estaba concentrada y lúcida, tranquila inclusive.

No se podía decir lo mismo de Diana.

La de pelo blanco jadeaba, pero más allá del cansancio por estar constantemente atacando, parecía mas bien traer una fatiga mental.

Cualquiera en lugar de Leona ya estaría muerto, imposible resistir tanto. Era justamente esa idea lo que le molestaba. Por ser Leona, una solari entrenada, la elegida del sol, estaba resistiendo.

—Me estoy cansando de esta estupidez— comentó al alejarse un poco, tomando aire con disimulo.

—Genial… empezaba a preocuparme que nunca lo hicieras— comentó con gracia la del sol, mirándola con una sonrisa que enfureció a la otra.

“Aquí viene de vuelta” pensó viendo como Diana hacía bailar su espada antes de abalanzarse contra ella.

Aunque no lo pareciera, Leona tenía un plan.

Era verdad que los ataques de Diana eran realmente duros y constantes, y eso la incapacitaba de atacar, pero era justamente eso lo que no hacía falta.

Leona conocía bien las habilidades de Diana. Sabía que en una lucha con espadas la de la Luna la destruiría en cuestión de segundos. Era más rápida, más ágil y superior en todo lo que ofensiva significara, era por eso que la espada corta que había elegido no significaba nada para ella.

No, desde el primer momento, inclusive antes, cuando caminaba con Diana rumbo al depósito, el plan de que todo giraría en torno a su escudo y su capacidad para resistir era lo que la podría llevar a la victoria.

Aun así, no era nada fácil.

Su antebrazo sangraba gracias a los constante golpes de Diana, el escudo estaba firmemente agarrado a él, pero no la protegía de las repercusiones por los impactos. Se las ingenó para taparse con un trapo la herida, apenas y mal atado, pero lo que sea que sirva para que la de la luna no notara esto.

En el momento que Diana supiera que también estaba cansada y lastimada, parte de su plan se desmoronaría.

En varios momentos la rubia también había logrado golpearla, empujarla y tirarla, pero nada lo suficientemente grave como para que influyera en su defensa pronta y futura.

El nuevo golpe hizo que el acero retumbara, el brazo de Leona le hizo notar su malestar y esta apretó la mandíbula para ignorar el dolor.

Resistió otra seguidilla de 3 golpes y obtuvo un corto respiro de la otra. Estaba llegando a su límite, era ahora o nunca.

Diana volvió a posicionarse para atacar de nuevo, pero entonces rápidamente vio como el escudo se acercaba a su pecho. No pudo dar el golpe que deseaba, lejos de eso, perdió el equilibrio por la embestida.

Se posiciono de vuelta, pero no supo qué hacer cuando la espada corta de Leona trató de clavarse en su pecho.

El movimiento de defensa le salió por inercia, su propio sable fue al encuentro y, chocando con fuerza de arriba hacia abajo, bajó rápidamente la espada de Leona al piso, haciendo que se clavara en la tierra.

Diana no entendía el movimiento, eso le daba una clara ventaja al tener aun su espada, pero cuando descubrió en qué posición había quedado realmente, ya fue tarde.

Leona dejo caer su peso junto con el escudo a la empuñadura del sable, haciendo que Diana gritara sin evitarlo al sentir como su muñeca era destrozada por el peso del escudo.

Ya sin gracia, pero con una enorme ira que aun la impulsaba, golpeo el rostro de Leona con su cabeza, haciendo que la otra se quejara de dolor y se alejara.

Esto le dio tiempo de tomar su sable y saltar hacia atrás.

Podía ver como Leona se refregaba el rostro, le sangraba la nariz, pero más allá de eso no le había hecho el gran daño, ya hasta se ponía en posición con su escudo en alto nuevamente.

Diana apretó la mandíbula, ni siquiera quería ver en que condiciones quedó su muñeca, así que sencillamente pasó su sable a su mano no hábil y escondió la herida detrás de su espalda.

Leona vio el gesto y cambio la posición. Ya no llevaba el escudo en alto, ahora mostraba su espada.

—Maldita… oportunista…— se quejó Diana, entendiendo que ahora, finalmente, la otra lucharía con su espada.

La del sol no se confió, sabía que Diana seguía siendo muy peligrosa, pero ahora podía hacerle frente con su habilidad de espada y podría luchar más ofensivamente.

—¡¿Qué esperas?!

El grito de Diana fue la señal para ella, corriendo a toda velocidad, para hacer chocar sus espadas.

Sólo un par de golpes y supo que tenía el encuentro ganado, Diana no lo resistiría.

La de la luna era ágil para defenderse de los intentos de Leona por atacarla, pero no tenia la misma fuerza para ser tan ofensiva como antes, ni por asomo, y cuando en un par de movimientos dejó su cabeza descubierta, Leona aprovechó para embestirla con su escudo.

El primer golpe en la cabeza la hizo retroceder. La solari al vio tambalearse, inclusive con su mano ensangrentada trató de tocarse la frente para apaciguar el dolor.

“Ahora” pensó, poniendo su escudo de frente, inclinándose para tomar mas fuerza, avanzando con toda su velocidad hasta que su escudo chocó con Diana, tirándola hacia atrás, haciendo volar su sable, mientras su cuerpo caía sin gracia dando vueltas en el pasto.

La cabeza le dolía y al abrir los ojos todo daba vueltas, trató de poner su mano en el suelo para reincorporarse, pero un punzante dolor en la muñeca hizo que cayera de vuelta.

—No lo intentes.

Escuchó lo que se le decía mientras su mirada se posaba en el brillo de una espada que apuntaba a su cuello.

Leona estaba en frente de ella, con su espada firmemente agarrada, en su otra mano llevaba su sable y el escudo aun colgaba de su antebrazo.

—Ríndete— le pidió sin moverse. Todos estaban en silencio por primera vez en todo lo que duro el encuentro.

—Yo me rindo— dijo sin dar vueltas la de la luna.

Leona sonrió y alejó su espada de inmediato, clavándola en el suelo, justo al lado suyo y también dejando el sable a un lado. Extendió una mano a Diana y esperó.

La chica la miraba molesta desde el suelo, pero terminó por extender su mano sana. Se agarraron de los antebrazos y Leona la ayudó a pararse.

A lo lejos pudieron escuchar los aplausos de la multitud, Leona los ignoró por unos momentos, aun mirando a Diana.

—Luchaste muy bien— la felicitó, y Diana, aunque molesta, sabía que la chica estaba siendo honesta.

—Tú también…— concordó, aun sosteniendo el brazo de la otra— felicidades.

…

—Si, escuche a los guardias hablar de eso.

La reina aún acomodaba algunos papeles en su escritorio cuando decidió descansar su vista mirando hacia arriba y dejando reposar su cuello en el cómodo sillón.

—Una lástima, me hubiera gustado verlo. Las supervisaste bien, espero.

—Claro, por supuesto— contestó de inmediato Kela— aunque era difícil para cualquiera allí saber en qué momento alguna de las dos estaba en un peligro moderado o no.

—Supongo que se tomaron muy en serio el enfrentamiento.

—Sin ninguna duda, pero no podría decir si había en ellas algún deseo de matar a la otra.

—Esperemos que no— comentó con tranquilidad la mujer— ¿Leona salió victoriosa?

—Así es, su majestad. Inclusive luego del enfrentamiento, Diana respetó la victoria de la otra chica y ambas se separaron sin ningún remordimiento aparente.

—Excelente. ¿Pusiste a disposición de ambas los sanadores reales?

—No hizo falta, su majestad. A Diana la atendieron inmediatamente los curanderos del templo, al estar ella en tierras sagradas Lunari favoreció rápidamente a la curación de las heridas. En cuando a la forajida, vi y comprobé que Azutra se encargó de ella, llevándola a su hogar inclusive.

—Ah… así que Leona se hizo de amistades curiosas en el reino en este tiempo.

—Muchos aquí le han tomado cariño con facilidad.

—Tú no tanto ¿No es así?

—Mi opinión sobre la solari no debería de importar en absoluto, su majestad.

La reina miró con inquebrantable paz al hombre. Lo conocía bien, no había de que preocuparse y, seguramente, su juicio frente a Leona venia sencillamente de la horrible primera impresión que los solari y su ejercito lograron al entrar el reino.

—Bien. Azutra es una maga de confianza, estoy segura que se encargará bien de Leona. Aún así, en estos días estate atento a sus heridas y cómo evolucionan.

—Si, su majestad.

—¿Alguna novedad respecto al hechizo que las hizo pequeñas y como avanza?

—Ambas parecen haber crecido de forma equitativa, inclusive fue muy notorio en estos últimos días. Bajo mi supervisión no noté que ninguna hiciera algo al respecto, aunque ahora…

—¿Sí?

—Creo que se llevan un poco mejor, su majestad.

…

Leona caminaba con una sonrisa esa mañana. Había desayunado en el pueblo junto a otros chicos que aún no dejaban de hablar sobre la pelea que presenciaron el día de ayer.

Sus heridas curaron bastante bien, aunque aún llevaba vendada la mano y un par de dedos, junto con un parche médico al costado de su frente, se sentía como si nada, inclusive la idea de tener un nuevo enfrentamiento la ponía inquieta.

Regresó al templo, decidida a buscar a Diana.

Sabía que era pronto para pedirle una nueva pelea, pero no la había visto desde el enfrentamiento y sentía la necesidad de ver a aquella persona que había hecho latir su corazón tan fuertemente después de tanto tiempo.

—¡Diana!

La aludida dio un pequeño salto en el sillón donde se encontraba.

—Agh…— exclamó con hastío al ver como la otra sonreía triunfante por haber logrado tomarla de sorpresa.

—¿Qué estas leyendo? — preguntó tirándose al suelo, acomodándose cerca del sillón.

—Un libro.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre los Lunari.

—Eso también lo podía deducir— se quejó la del sol, viendo algunos símbolos que ya reconocía en la tapa del libro.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas?

—Quería saber sobre qué cosa de los Lunari… esta vez.

—Nada que sea interesante para ti, te lo aseguro.

—Oh…— exclamó sin desanimarse. Su mirada paseaba por el rostro nuevamente concentrado de Diana y el libro, hasta que notó la venda que llevaba— ¿Cómo está tu muñeca?

Leona recordaba como su plan consistía en lastimar esa zona de su oponente, pero creyó en última instancia que no fue capaz de controlar a la perfección el peso y el golpe. En unos segundos de temor, creyó inclusive que había llegado a cortarle la mano a Diana.

—Estoy bien.

—¿Te duele? — preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta— conozco una mujer en el pueblo, Su nombre es Azutra. Ella me ayudó con mis heridas, tiene una familia hermosa, me hizo de comer y todo. Le ayudé la semana pasada con su rebaño de…

—Sé quien es.

—Bien. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella? Puedo acompañarte, si te duele aun la muñeca estoy segura que hará que te sientas mejor.

—Estoy bien, ya te lo dije. Y recibí atención del templo y sus curanderos. No tienes porqué…— comenzó a decir, pero ahora se detuvo para mirar con curiosidad a la de pelo castaño.

“¿Preocuparte?”

La palabra tenia sentido si miraba a la otra chica. Leona parecía genuinamente interesada en su muñeca, y ya no portaba la misma sonrisa con la que la había asustado.

—Como sea— comentó, escondiendo su muñeca de la mirada de la otra— ¿Qué quieres?

—No quiero nada.

—¿Y para qué vienes a buscarme? — preguntó con algo de molestia, tomando su libro nuevamente, aunque le costaba manipularlo con sólo una mano— estoy ocupada.

Leona no contestó, se levantó y se posicionó cerca de Diana, mirando con curiosidad la pagina en donde estaba. La otra chica se sintió incómoda por la proximidad, pero fuera de hacer una exclamación molesta, no hizo más para alejar a la otra.

—Aún no entiendo cómo leer estas cosas del todo— comentó con pesar.

—Obviamente.

—Pero supongo que estás averiguando sobre el mecanismo que desvela lugares secretos ¿no es así? Como el de mi habitación.

—Bueno, si… no es del todo acertado, pero si, me he estado orientando a ese lado.

—¿Y el talismán?

—No es un talismán— corrigió— bueno, es algo difícil de explicar, pero tómalo como si fuera un simple collar.

Diana explicaba esto mientras dejaba el libro y tomaba de uno de sus bolsillos el collar, admirándolo nuevamente.

—Es muy bonito ¿Verdad? — preguntó Leona, viéndolo también.

—Lo es.

—Deberías usarlo.

—¿Qué? No, no podría.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Usar algo preciado de alguien muerto? — preguntó con gracia— no, creo que paso. Encima alguien tan arraigado a un templo y con historia. Quizás hasta quede maldita.

—Estás exagerando.

—Por supuesto que no, es más…— comentó viendo de reojo a la otra— ¿Nadie te comentó sobre el espectro que se aparece en el balcón de la esposa de Erios?

—¿El… espectro?

—Si, se dice que cuando llueve, y la luz de la luna se vuelve débil… lo suficientemente débil para cuidar el templo, los espíritus logran salir y manifestarse.

—Espera… ¿La habitación de la esposa…? ¡¿No es donde yo me estoy quedando?!

—Ah… es verdad. Es exactamente esa habitación.

—¡Estás mintiendo!

—No estoy mintiendo— comentó fingiendo inocencia y desinterés— si no me crees deberías preguntarles a tus amigos… seguro a ellos si les vas a creer.

—No es que no te crea… ¡Es que te conozco! ¡Solo quieres asustarme! — finalizó convencida, quitándole a Diana el collar— ¡Y no lo vas a lograr!

—Lo que tú digas…

Con esto, Diana volvió a abrir el libro y trató de concentrarse de nuevo en este.

Leona la miró con cierta desconfianza, pero luego notó la muñeca de la otra chica y se olvidó de sus palabras.

Viendo que no lograría nada de la de la luna volvió a contemplar el collar.

“Yo también creo que es bonito”

…

Le tomó menos de lo que pensaba a Leona dar con la información sobre el collar.

Fue a uno de los negocios del reino, donde vivía un artesano con el que se había familiarizado. El hombre vio en la pieza un gran trabajo, hecho con materiales de la zona que Leona podría conseguir y recrear si ella lo deseaba, de la misma forma.

Lo más difícil de conseguir, según el hombre, era la luna llena que se dejaba envolver por una media luna en el centro.

Le explicó a Leona que se trataba de una piedra muy especial que sólo se conseguía en una travesía de un día por uno de los valles a un costado del reino.

Era una piedra popular, pero traerla en cantidades estaba penado por la ley del reino. Sólo se podría traer una pequeña porción, lo suficiente para hacer el collar que Leona trataba de recrear.

El resto era sencillamente plata, inclusive era común que los lugareños modificaran las monedas de ese material para hacer costosas figuras y adornos.

La idea de visitar un valle, más cuando el dijeron que el camino era duro y empinado, no hizo más que entusiasmar a la joven.

Tuvo la ayuda del mismo artesano, que planeaba hacer el viaje en busca de otros materiales, para la travesía.

…

“Demasiado tranquilo” pensó, dejando de lado su libro, viendo los jardines internos del templo.

Ya le parecía raro no tener la compañía de la del sol en el desayuno, pero esta también se había ausentado al almuerzo y ya anocheciendo no la veía por ningún lado.

Volvió a su libro, tratando de olvidarse de la chica, cuando sintió que una de las puertas cercana a donde estaba se abría.

Miró insistentemente al pasillo oscuro, hasta que la figura de una mujer alta, con una sonrisa gentil, se detuvo a su lado.

Diana no pudo evitar suspirar al ver a Claonte, una de las sabias que habitualmente se encargaba de la cocina del lugar.

—Perdone por desilusionarla— se disculpó la mujer a modo de saludo.

—No se de que hablas— contestó con cierta vergüenza, tratando de encontrar de nuevo el renglón donde se había quedado.

—Oh, me pareció que esperaba ver a alguien más.

—No, en absoluto.

—Bien…

La mujer parecía dispuesta a seguir su camino cuando Diana la interrumpió.

—¿No sabes dónde está?

—¿Quién? — preguntó con fingida inocencia, viendo como la rubia parecía debatirse en seguir cuestionando o dejar pasar su intriga.

—Leona— terminó diciendo, sintiéndose tonta de inmediato— No que realmente me interese, es solo que odiaría enterarme que hizo alguna estupidez de la que luego deba hacerme responsable y limpiar su desastre.

—Ah… ¿Tanto problema le ocasiona?

—Desde que puso un pie levantando a los guardianes, hasta la destrucción parcial de la biblioteca del templo… sí, yo creo que podría catalogarla de “problemática”.

—Pensé que comenzaban a llevarse mejor.

—No tengo ni idea de porque alguien pensaría eso.

La mujer vio como la niña se distraía mirando el campo ahora, dejando su libro de lado.

—Salió a explorar el Valle de la Piedra Cambiante, si tiene suerte en su travesía volvería por la mañana.

—¿Por qué fue hasta allí?

—¿Quién sabe? Ella es particularmente inquieta.

—Y que lo digas…

—Quizás simplemente sintió curiosidad.

—Ya veo… gracias.

La mujer bajó un poco su cabeza en dirección a Diana, en un gesto de respeto, y retomó su camino, dejándola sola nuevamente.

…

Pero, aun así, no supo nada de Leona hasta la tarde del día siguiente, cuando la misma mujer le comentó que la del sol había desayunado en el templo, pero lo abandonó apenas pudo en dirección al pueblo.

“Algo se trae”

Ese era el pensamiento que la mantuvo ocupada el resto del día. Le molestaba, pero no podía evitar pensar en ella.

—Necesito ir al pueblo para comprar algunas cosas…

—¡Yo voy!

Claonte y los sabios con los que hablaba se interrumpió para mirar a Diana.

—Seguro necesitaras… ayuda ¿Verdad? — Trató de justificarse— vamos.

…

Diana caminó con la mujer hasta esa noche. Ya habían visitado algunos negocios y creía que estaban a punto de terminar.

No había logrado ver a Leona en todo ese tiempo.

Ya daba por fracasada su misión de encontrarse, cuando fue Leona justamente la que entró luego al negocio donde estaban, caminando hacia ella.

—Te vi caminando en las calles, justo estaba buscándote— se anunció apenas llegar al frente de la rubia.

—Yo... también estaba… buscándote… creo…— contestó no sabiendo que responder a la sonrisa de la otra.

—¿De verdad? — preguntó sin mermar su entusiasmo frente a la duda de la otra— eso es genial, hay algo que quiero darte.

Leona saco con cuidado de un pequeño saco que traía con ella un objeto brillante. Diana estuvo a punto de decirle sobre el viejo collar que habían encontrado, pero no tardo nada en saber que se trataba de uno nuevo.

El collar brillaba en su reluciente plata y la piedra estaba cuidadamente calada dando la forma de luna llena.

—¿Verdad que me quedo muy bien? — comentó con cierto orgullo la del sol, ignorando su entorno, de haberlo hecho hubiera notado como todos parecen ponerles atención a ambas.

—¿Para qué hiciste una imitación del collar?

El tono que usaba la de la luna no era lo que Leona esperaba, así que trató de ser clara.

—Bueno… no quise plagiarlo o algo así— comenzó disculpándose, creyendo que quizás ese era el problema— pero vi que te gustaba y pensé en hacer uno para ti… así que busque… la misma piedra…

Su voz comenzó a bajar a medida que notaba a las personas en el lugar. En efecto la miraban a ella, pero con diferentes expresiones en su rostro. La mayoría sorprendidos, otros codeándose y comentando algo que Leona no podía entender. Inclusive reconoció a Claonte, quien se tapaba la boca con una mano, imposible saber si estaba asustada o le daba gracia el asunto.

Finalmente volvió a ver a Diana, quien también parecía notar que tenía la atención en ella, y su rostro se contrariaba y ponía rojo.

—¡Dios! ¿Qué tan idiota puedes llegar a ser?

—¿Eh?

—¡No quiero tu estúpido collar! ¡Aléjate de mí vista! — gritó finalmente pasando por su lado, no sin antes hacer que su hombro chocara a propósito y bruscamente contra el de Leona.

Salió rápidamente del negocio, huyendo de la vista de todos.

—¡Diana! ¡Espera!

Escuchaba a Leona siguiéndola, y le pareció que sus gritos solo llamaban más la atención de los peatones.

—¡Diana! — la llamó tomándola de la muñeca, obligándola a encararla— espera, no es el mismo collar, hice este nuevo para ti.

—¡Dios, cállate!

—¡¿Qué pasa contigo?! ¡No sabes lo que tuve que hacer para conseguir la piedra y…!

—¡Solo estas empeorando las cosas, cállate! ¡Te dije que no quiero el estúpido collar! — gritó superada por la situación, empujando a la otra para que la soltara.

La espalda de Leona tocó una pila de manzanas, haciendo caer un par de su puesto, pero teniendo cuidado de no arruinar el stand del verdulero, aun así, ya habían llamado la atención de varios.

—¡Dios, que imbécil eres, Diana! — contestó enojada, no comprendiendo lo que pasaba, pero teniendo en claro que ahora compartían el mismo humor.

—¡La imbécil eres tú! ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a mí!

—¡¿Quién querría acercarte a ti, lunática?! ¡Lo único que sabes hacer es eso! ¡Empujar a la gente!

—¡Entonces hazle caso a esa poca inteligencia que le quedan a los solari y quédate lejos! — contestó de inmediato, volteándose.

—¡Bien! — le gritó, asegurándose que la escuchara, pero solo pudo verle la espalda y como desaparecía por las calles.

Leona apretaba en su puño el collar. Sentía ganas de llorar de lo molesta que estaba, pero también por toda la situación. El ver a las personas que se encontraban en el negocio salían a descubrir el desenlace, solo la hizo sentir más avergonzada por todo.

…

—Su majestad, lamento molestarla a tan entradas horas de la noche, pero tiene una… “solicitud”

La reina se relajaba en la sala de estar, con algunas doncellas, tomando un tentempié antes de la hora de dormir.

Podía ver a Leona a espalda del soldado, portaba una expresión molesta y parecía impaciente.

—Ya veo. Escuchare la solicitud.

—Si, su majestad—Contestó de inmediato, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar a la solari.

—¿Leona? — la invitó la reina, con un ademan de mano para que se acercara.

—Perdone la molestia— comenzó la chica— pero he decidido cambiar de opinión respecto a mi estadía aquí.

—¿Ah sí?

—Sí, aun debo quedarme… hasta que reciba ordenes que digan lo contrario de mis superiores, pero quiero aceptar la oferta que usted me hizo antes, y pasar mis días en alguna habitación del palacio en vez de seguir en el templo— habló con algo de torpeza.

La reina podía ver el enojo, mezclando con la necesidad de no ofenderla, lo que le causo gracia, pero trató de disimular.

—Así que… Ya no quieres quedarte en el templo de la luna ¿No es así?

—Así es.

—¿Puedo preguntar la razón?

—Creo que es lo mejor para Diana… molesto a Diana todo el tiempo ¿No es así? Pues ella también me molesta a mí. Es mejor si estamos lejos.

—Creí que tu misión era vigilar a Diana…

—Lo es. Y lo hare. — le aseguro—… de lejos.

—No le veo mucho sentido a eso, pero si lo que te inquieta es hospedarte en el templo, mi oferta de quedarte aquí aun sigue en pie… si es lo que en verdad deseas.

—¡Lo es! ¡Muchas gracias!

—Mi placer— contestó con gentileza la reina, pero al ver que Leona no se movía de su lugar, trató de indagar mas en el asunto— ¿Hay algo más que te moleste?

—No, lo lamento de nuevo. Me retiro.

—¿Leona? — la interrumpió antes de que pudiera hacer otra cosa—Solo por curiosidad, y claro si tu quieres confiarme eso… ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te hizo cambiar de opinión ahora?

—Creí que…— comenzó apresuradamente, pero luego se detuvo no sabiendo como seguir— no se que creí, pero luego recordé como es la verdadera naturaleza de Diana ¡Y la detesto! Y esta bien ¡Porque se que ella me detesta también! Así que nos destruiremos la una a la otra sin que nada se pueda hacer al respecto. Por algo el sol y la luna son contrarios. ¡Tiene sentido! Y ya dejare de luchar contra eso porque… ¡Diana es tan imbécil que no la soporto!

—Ella suele… tener un temperamento peculiar, no voy a negar eso— comentó con cautela la reina, viendo como la niña simpatizaba más con esa idea.

—Me pase dos días haciendo un estúpido collar ¡Para ella! — confesó finalmente, y la reina parecía notar que el enojo se combinaba con cierta tristeza en esto— y ni siquiera lo quiso ver ¡Incluso me empujo! Pero hasta antes de eso… hablábamos, y luchamos sin necesidad de matarnos, y… ella me dijo que era “inteligente” y me felicito porque pude entender algo de los Lunari… ¡Y luego me grita que soy una idiota frente a todos!

La reina escuchaba el relato mientras hacia seña a una de sus doncellas para que sirvieran otra taza de té a la mesa.

—Dices que ella actuó irascible solo por un collar… no suena a algo que ella haría… o que alguien haría en general.

—¡¿Verdad?! ¡Es porque está loca!

—Acércate— ordenó con calma, mientras ponía la taza cerca de la chica, para que pudiera tomarla y calmarse— ¿Hay algo de particular en este “collar” que quisiste darle?

—¿Cómo saberlo?

—¿Lo tienes aquí?

Leona dudo por unos segundos, pero luego sacó el collar que hizo de uno de sus bolsillos. Antes lo tenia bien cuidado en telas y todo, pero desde tan fuerte rechazo hasta sentía que odiaba al objeto ahora.

La reina aun así lo volvió a tomar con cuidado, como si se tratara de algo muy valioso solo por el hecho de ser Leona quien lo había moldeado.

Sonrió mostrándole al par de doncella el collar, las cuales no lograron evitar sonreír con gracia al instante, entendiéndolo también.

—Así que Diana se enfureció y huyo ¿Eh? — preguntó mirando como Leona le daba un buen sorbo a su té.

—Sí.

—No la culpes, en realidad la sorprendiste mucho.

—¿Qué?

—Veo que hiciste el collar de plata y Killen.

—Si, el artesano me dijo que esa piedra estaba prohibida en grandes cantidades, así que solo tomara lo que necesitara… espero no haber infringido ninguna regla.

—No te preocupes, no lo hiciste. Lamentablemente veo que no te explicaron bien el “asunto” con la piedra de Killen.

—Lo que me dijeron es lo único que sé. Que se encuentra en un valle próximo y que mucho la buscan para trabajarla, lo que hace complicada la obtención es justamente la regla que evita traerla en cantidades.

—Es una regla que se puso aquí hace siglos debido a los problemas que ocasiono en la época— comenzó a explicar la reina— veras, la piedra si que es popular y muy bonita, como ya habrás notado, trajo muchas complicaciones a los artesanos que la trabajaron hace tiempo.

—¿Complicaciones?

—Bueno, algunos lo ven así, otro lo ven como una bendición, supongo que es subjetivo. Lo cierto es que las mujeres de esos artesanos tuvieron que lidiar con embarazos múltiples alrededor de una década.

—¿…que?

—Y no solo sus mujeres, sino los vecinos y los negocios que se encontraban cerca de donde se vendían las artesanías con Killen, todos esos hogares tuvieron un significativo aumento en su número familiar.

—Me temo que no entiendo.

—La piedra tiene fuertes atributos de fertilidad y una influencia afrodisiaca moderada. En pequeñas cantidades no es peligrosa pero cuando se expone a un grupo a grandes cantidades puede traer consecuencias inesperadas.

—Oh… no lo sabía.

—¿Cómo podrías saberlo? — la tranquilizó la reina— pero eso no es todo. Te dije que la piedra seguía siendo muy popular. Hoy por hoy se sigue usando en algunos eventos y rituales… personales.

—¿Rituales… personales?

—De cortejo.

La reina pudo ver que Leona aun no terminaba de entender todo, parecía no ser capaz de unir todas las piezas.

—Hay una tradición aquí— comenzó a explicar— los jóvenes cuando tienen pareja, y quieren demostrar que están listos para la siguiente etapa, se meten en la travesía de ir a conseguir una pequeña cantidad de Killen para trabajarla y hacer un presente para su interés amoroso. De esta forma, si su pareja acepta el regalo, le esta diciendo que también lo está.

—¿Cómo… la siguiente etapa? ¿Casarse? — trató de adivinar Leona.

—Copular, más bien. Para el matrimonio tenemos también nuestras tradiciones como en toda cultura, pero aquí la piedra Killen es bien conocida por lo otro. Al ser un objeto que ayuda a la energía sexual y vital de la persona, se la usa para ese propósito. También es una señal de que la pareja desea estar unida hasta tener descendencia, demostrándole a todos que la relación va en serio, por eso es normal presumirla en hermosos anillos, pulseras o… collares— terminó lo ultimo devolviendo el collar a Leona.

—Así que el collar que trate de imitar… ¿Era un regalo… romántico?

—Sin lugar a dudas— contestó la reina aun con una sonrisa, tratando de imaginarse la cara de la Lunari al recibirlo de Leona— ¿Entiendes entonces porque Diana se molestó tanto?

La chica parecía entender con el pasar de los segundos, pero no contestó nada. La reina rio un poco al ver que aun no lo cazaba del todo.

—Leona, prácticamente hiciste una declaración de amor al intentar regalarle a Diana un collar como este— dijo, aclarando las dudas de la chica, que ya comenzaba a mostrar un sonrojo— mas bien, frente a todos, dejaste en claro que ya estas en una especie de relación con ella y que estas listas para… “avanzar” aún más.

Las otras dos doncellas se unieron al humor de su mayor, aun tratando de no hacer sentir incomoda por su inocencia a la castaña, caso perdido, pues la chica ahora era muy consciente de todo.

La reina trataba de retomar su té, pero una nueva sonrisa aparecía solo imaginándose de lo que Diana estaría haciendo aun en estos momentos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fue un cap un poco mas largo solo porque se que me tarde en escribirlo. Estuve rindiendo varios exámenes importantes durante estas semanas. Se me exigió mucho en este tiempo y solo ahora pude darme el tiempo de retomar mis novelas.
> 
> Ojalá este capítulo los encuentre a todos bien. Soy muy consciente de lo que pasa en el mundo y por eso también se que no es tan grave. Traten de informarse bien y tomar en serio las medidas cada país disponga para ustedes. No se alteren, hay mucha falsa información y paranoia, sean más listo que eso.
> 
> Escribiré más supongo por este asunto de la cuarentena, y si alguno pasa por algo o se siente mal o quieren simplemente escribir, siempre están mi inbox (contesto cuando wattpad se acuerda de avisarme o cuando yo me acuerdo de mirar el buzon, pero contesto XD )
> 
> Love u all.


	9. Y yo no sabía que estaba perdido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me dicen que soy muy joven para entender, que estoy atrapado en un sueño. La vida se me pasara si no abro bien los ojos, pero eso está bien por mí.

—Las chicas se evitan nuevamente, su majestad.

La reina levanto la vista por unos momentos para ver al sabio encargado del templo y luego sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Si. Si bien la solari decidido quedarse en el templo, ahora su comportamiento respecto a la señorita Diana ha cambiado. No cruzan mirada y es demasiado evidente para todos que se evitan a toda costa. Si una llega la otra se va.

—¿Eso supone un problema para el templo?

—No, su alteza. Solo quizás despierta un poco de curiosidad, pero nada más allá de eso.

—Bien, déjalas, no intervengas. Ya son más grandes ahora, deberían poder resolver sus propias diferencias por su cuenta. De todas formas, ponme al tanto si algo relevante ocurre.

—Como ordene, su majestad.

* * *

Leona entendía todo lo que había sucedido ahora. Lo que ella hizo y el porqué de la reacción de Diana.

Y aun así le molestaba más la presencia de la otra chica que tener que lidiar con sus propias acciones.

“Ella no tenía por qué gritarme o empujar, incluso era innecesario humillarme del modo en que lo hizo”

Los pensamientos se volvían incluso peor con solo tener que cruzar mirada con la de la luna en el templo.

Por eso la evitaba. Aunque muchas veces ni necesitaba hacerlo, al parecer Diana había optado por la misma consigna.

Y así pasaron un par de días.

Leona esperaba las ordenes de dejar el reino, pero no había ninguna novedad para ella.

Estaba casi convencida que Diana era un caso perdido y que honestamente no representaba ninguna amenaza para los solari estando en el reino. Por lo contrario, le parecía un campeón entretenido con otros asuntos y eso le beneficiaba tanto a ello como a su gente.

Y fue esa noche que tuvo que dejar de lado esos razonamientos para comenzar a pensar justamente lo contrario.

Se sentía particularmente intranquila y antes de dirigirse a su cuarto para dormir, decidió dar una vuelta por el templo.

Fue cuando vio a Diana moverse con agilidad en los exteriores, perdiéndose con rapidez en el bosque cercano.

La imagen fue tan repentina y había desaparecido con tanta velocidad, que Leona pensé que quizás su cabeza le había jugado una mala pasada.

Aun así, se apresuró a salir del templo a hurtadillas para seguir el rastro.

La escena le resultaba familiar, y solo tardó unos segundos para recordarle que era el mismo camino al templo abandonado.

Diana estaba visitando ese lugar sin que nadie se enterara de nuevo y eso le provocó un gran malestar. Hasta se sentía traicionada de alguna forma.

Pero no era el enojo lo que prevalecía. La imagen de una pequeña Diana, llena de sangre, siendo aplastada, a punto de morir, por su culpa, hacia que el temor de que algo así vuelva a pasar, la hiciera apurarse en su marcha.

Las primeras gotas de lluvia llegaron al mismo tiempo que se daba cuenta que estaba perdida.

—¡Diana! — gritó sin saber que esperar.

Se había adentrado en el bosque con la luz de la luna facilitándole la vista, pero ahora las nubes la tapaban, como si se tratara de una trampa, y la oscuridad del lugar la consumía.

—¡Diana! — volvió a intentar, avanzando con cuidado, ya sin saber por dónde ir.

Miro a sus espaldas y se volteo para empezar a caminar hacia esa dirección, con la idea de que, si lo hacía en línea recta, saldría del bosque.

Los minutos pasaron y la lluvia había mojado sus ropas, haciéndola sentir el frio pegado a su piel.

Comenzaba a sentirse desesperada.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba más. Se sentía descompuesta, pesada, desesperanzada. Todos esos sentimientos que había tenido la primera vez que había encarado el templo abandonado.

¿Eso quería decir que se estaba acercando?

—¡Diana! — trató de nuevo, cansada, a punto de ponerse a llorar.

Alguien estaba cerca. Podía sentirlo. Su instinto le decía que estaba a punto de ser atacada, pero no sabía de dónde.

Su tobillo sintió un dolor punzante que la hizo caer al suelo. Algo se alejaba ahora entre la maleza, ya habiendo cumplido su objetivo.

Trato de verse en la zona y notó que sangraba.

Se puso de pie nuevamente, sintiendo que todo daba vuelta.

Sentía nauseas y su cabeza ardía.

Caminó sin rumbo y no fue hasta que su mejilla chocó con el húmedo y frio barro que supo que había caído.

—Diana…

* * *

Despertó sintiéndose aun mareada, pero el escenario era totalmente diferente.

La luz entraba en su habitación con cierta debilidad, era de día y aun llovía, pero no le quedaban dudas, estaba en el templo.

Pensó que quizás todo había sido un sueño, pero al girar su cabeza entendió que no estaba sola.

La reina, dos sacerdotes, una curandera u finalmente Diana, escondida detrás de todos, apoyada en la puerta de su habitación, la acompañaban.

—Veo que ya estas despertando ¿Cómo te sientes? — preguntó con amabilidad la reina, acercándose hasta su cama.

—Bien…— contestó apenas, tratando de sentarse en la cama, lo cual logró con algo de esfuerzo.

Comprobó una venda en su tobillo, y como la piel por encima y por debajo de esta, tenia un color violáceo con ramificaciones en verde oscuro. Un aspecto enfermo y desagradable sin dudas.

—¿Qué sucedió? — preguntó volviendo su vista a la reina.

—Eso es justamente…— comenzó la reina, mientras con cuidado se sentaba en el borde de la cama— lo que quiero saber yo.

Leona le dio una mirada contemplativa, esperando a que se explicara, luego miró a los demás miembros de la sala, Diana parecía tensa, pero trataba de disimularlo desde su lugar.

—Leona, te encontraron casi muerta en los exteriores del templo antiguo Lunari. La herida que tienes es de una conocida serpiente llamada Bambora, es altamente venenosa, tuviste suerte que llegaste a tiempo aquí. Un par de horas mas tardes y con toda seguridad te tendríamos que haber amputado la zona.

—¿Me encontraron?

—Diana te encontró— aclaró la reina de inmediato.

—Oh…— exclamó sin terminar de entender, tratando de cruzar mirada con la Lunari, pero esta simplemente seguía con la vista clavada al suelo.

—Creo haber sido clara, no, extenuantemente clara, sobre lo prohibido que ese templo esta para cualquiera. No se te sancionó la primera vez porque me constaba que ignorabas esos términos. Pero ahora eso es diferente. Así que dime… ¿Qué hacías cerca del antiguo templo Lunari?

Leona sabia que estaba prohibido, pero ahora todo parecía mas grave. ¿Acaso estaba ignorando otra cosa?

Esta vez logró cruzar mirada con Diana, la chica trataba de comunicarle algo sin moverse un centímetro, por lo que no podía entender el punto, pero si la tensión.

—¿Leona? — le llamó la atención de nuevo la reina— ¿Qué hacías cerca de las inmediaciones del templo?

—Yo…— comenzó a explicarse sin saber que decir— Fui a pescar…

—¿… que?

—Estaba… cerca del rio y quería pescar algo para tener al día siguiente, hacia mucho que deseaba un plato así y… extrañaba “cazar” mi propio almuerzo. Si. Es algo que nos enseñan como guerreros y conseguirlo en el mercado no era tan llamativo.

—¿Estabas cerca del templo porque saliste a… pescar?

—Me perdí, a decir verdad… traté de volver y la lluvia me sorprendió, todo se volvió oscuro y… me perdí.

—Interesante. ¿Diana? — llamó la reina, ahora mirando a la rubia, que pareció encogerse en su lugar con temor al escuchar su nombre— cuando encontraste a Leona ¿No traía ella sus elementos de pesca?

Diana titubeo sin saber cómo seguir el juego.

—Si… creo que sí, pero los deje en el lugar… no podía traerla a ella y esas cosas, no le di importancia… lo siento.

—Ya veo. — comentó la reina, mirando de nuevo a Leona con cierta tranquilidad, la cual no tenia como sostenerle la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos— bueno, lo importante entonces es que estas bien. Te mejoraras, pero quizás tengas episodio de fiebre y cierto malestar por unos días. Te recomiendo descansar y no salir para que tu estado mejore apropiadamente.

—Sí— contesto con obediencia.

La reina se puso de pie y se dirigió a los sacerdotes, luego dio algunas indicaciones a la curandera para que viera por Leona, y luego de despedirse de las dos chicas, se retiró.

—Sera mejor que te recuestes de nuevo— propuso la curandera mientras le pasaba un par de pastillas y le servía de una jarra un poco de agua— los medicamente son muy fuertes y te harán sentir extraña.

—Si, esta bien— comentó también obedientemente.

Sentía mucha culpa por mentir y quiso ver a Diana para preguntarle sobre todo lo que había pasado, pero ya no la encontró.

Solo quedaba ella y la curandera cuando el sueño comenzó de a poco a ganarle.

* * *

Soñó con una empinada subida en la oscuridad, donde tocaba espinas para avanzar y tropezaba cada tanto, pero no dejaba de avanzar, no podía dejar de hacerlo. Sentía que si paraba perdería la cabeza y cada vez se apuraba más.

Se perdía, se mareaba, le dolía.

Despertó transpirando en su cama, pronto encontró el rostro de Diana.

—¿Pesadilla? Preguntó con tranquilidad.

Leona se esforzó por sentarse en la cama, se sentía mareada aun, pero creía que estaba mejorando. Notaba que era de noche por la oscuridad afuera y las luces en su habitación.

—¿Desde cuándo estas aquí?

—No mucho, te traje la cena— explicó con simpleza, y notó en la mesa de cama un bol que aprecia estar lleno por un caldo espeso, acompañado de pan y un vaso de agua.

—Oh, gracias— contestó y, dando una pequeña mirada al resto de su cuarto decidió preguntarle— ¿Tu ya cenaste?

—Aun no.

—¿Y por que no trajiste tu comida aquí también?

—No tengo pensando quedarme mucho— siguió contestando con tranquilidad— solo pase a dejarte tu plato y ver como estabas.

—¿Cómo si te importara como estoy?

Diana le sonrió de lado, pero no dijo nada. A los pocos segundos le dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

—Estabas yendo al templo antiguo ¿No es así?

—Eso no son tus asuntos.

—¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso luego de que me hiciste mentir?!

Diana se dio la vuelta para mirarla.

—Yo no te pedí que-

—¡No me vengas con estupideces, Diana! Era obvio que estabas en problemas.

—¡Ni siquiera tendría esos problemas si tu no me hubieras seguido a escondidas y casi te mueres! ¡¿Qué quieres ahora?! ¿Qué te de las gracias? ¡Tu deberías darme las gracias!

Leona abrió la boca para discutir eso, pero se encontró con que quizás Diana tenía razón en esto. La otra chica notó el mutismo y se tocó la frente.

—Se me olvida que estas aquí solo para observarme y esperar que cometa eso que tanto temen tus superiores— comentó la de la luna— era obvio que si me veías me seguirías ¿No es así? Bien, sigamos entonces manteniéndonos enfocada en nuestras incumbencias y nada más.

—Diana, espera— la llamó viendo que la otra aún se disponía a ir— por favor…

—Agh, que molesto es cuando pides así las cosas…

—Tienes razón,

—¿Qué?

—Yo actúe mal— confesó la otra, tratando de que la honestidad saliera, dejando de lado su orgullo— te seguí a escondidas, de nuevo… pero no por lo que crees, no para informar a nadie de lo que hacías… tenía miedo de que algo malo te pasara… como la última vez.

—Así que vas a decirme que estas preocupada por mi ¿Eh?

—Lo estoy, y ese templo… es peligroso.

—¿Tu que sabes del templo?

—¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡Tienes razón! Solo… siento que lo es. Y por eso te seguí. Y todo se volvió extraño, me perdí, me sentí atacada… pensé que moriría. Y me salvaste. Aun no sé cómo. Gracias.

—¿Y me vas a decir que le mentiste a la reina solo por sentirte agradecida?

—¡No! Dios ¿Por qué tienes que estar siempre a la defensiva? — se quejó la otra, sintiendo que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle— nunca fue mi intención perjudicarte, Diana… ¿Por qué no me crees?

—No me faltan razones para desconfiar de ti…

La Lunari pensé en dejar la discusión desde que veía a Leona con la cara sonrojada. Podía notar que su respiración se volvía complicada también.

—Ya deja de discutir conmigo y trata de relajarte.

—¡Tu deja de discutir conmigo!

—Esta bien, esta bien…— concedió de mala gana.

—¿Cómo me encontraste de toda forma?

—No lo sé, a decir verdad. Tenia pensando llegar al templo, pero por alguna razón sentí que el bosque me llamaba. Decidí explorar y me topé con tu cuerpo.

—Y no me dejaste morir ¿Por qué?

—Piensas que soy el mismo monstruo asesino que el resto de los tuyos ¿Eh?

—No, no dije eso… pero pensé que estabas enojada conmigo… por lo del collar.

—Ah… ese incidente— mencionó recordándolo aun con cierta vergüenza.

—Diana… yo no sabia nada sobre lo que significaba esa piedra, lo siento.

—¿Te vas a poner a llorar o algo así? — preguntó notablemente incomoda viendo el rostro de la otra— olvídalo, debí suponer que no sabrías nada sobre eso. Ya déjalo… aparte… supongo que yo también actúe mal. Debí pensar más fríamente antes de armar toda esa escena… que molesto.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por algunos segundos. Leona quería mantener a la otra chica por más tiempo, pero parecía no tener idea de cómo hacerlo.

—Sera mejor que tomes tu cena— sentencio la otra, sin nada más que decir.

—¡Espera! ¿Vas a regresar al templo antiguo?

—No son tus asuntos.

—¡Entonces te seguiré de vuelta!

—Dios, eres una molestia hasta la muerte ¿Sabes?

—Es evidente para mi que no se todo sobre el templo, y que estoy ignorando muchas cosas, lo sé por como la reina vino a preguntarme y como se tomó todo como si fuera terrible que ambas estuviéramos cerca de allí. Al igual que paso con la piedra y el collar, contigo y como te enojaste… siento que siempre estoy arruinándolo todo.

—Lo haces— comentó con gracia, pero al ver que el rostro de la otra chica se angustiaba más, suspiró con pesar.

Leona quiso agregar algo más, pero Diana no le di tiempo, salió de su habitación dejándola sola de nuevo.

Ni siquiera se sentía con apetito, pero sabia que si no cenaba quizás le cueste más recuperarse.

Se dispuso a sentarse a un lado de la cama, acomodando la mesa, acercándose el plato para comer, cuando llamaron a su puerta.

Diana no esperó a que le dieran permiso y entró, llevaba con ella su cena.

Leona la miró sorprendida mientras se acomodaba cerca de su cama y se disponía a comer también. Vio como le daba una sonrisa de burla ante su sorpresa y antes de llevarse el primer bocado comentó con gracia:

—¿Así que… me declaraste tu amor incondicional y estás lista para avanzar “apasionadamente” en nuestra relación?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por no actualizar pese a que estoy en cuarentena y eso se supone que debería facilitarme las cosas.  
> Me siento un poco bloqueada, estar tanto tiempo en casa hace que extrañe a mi madre y mi hermano mas de la cuenta. Creo que esa es la razón por la que me esfuerzo en jugar mas videojuegos o dormir, tratar de hacer cualquier cosa que me distraiga.  
> Aun así, les estaría dando un pésimo ejemplo. Siempre pensé que un buen escritor se diferencia de uno malo porque escribe aun si no esta inspirado y lucha contra ese bloqueo, obligándose a sí mismo, superándose y llevando cierta disciplina.  
> Tratare de esforzarme más.


	10. ¿Por que lo intento?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La luna siempre alimenta la locura, y su marea siempre me atrae. Profundizando en este malestar, más allá de donde encajo.

Diana llamó a la puerta, pero nadie le contesto. Esperó pacientemente unos segundos antes de volver a golpear la madera. Obtuvo el mismo resultado.

—¿Leona? — preguntó con curiosidad, pero parecía no haber nadie del otro lado— voy a pasar…

Entró a la habitación y la encontró vacía. Dejó la bandeja con el desayuno a un lado e inspeccionó el lugar.

Leona le había recriminado mas de una vez el que Diana entrara sin pedir permiso o no le diera la privacidad que merecía “su habitación” y a regañadientes la de la luna comenzaba a hacerle caso.

Mientras mejoraba del envenenamiento, Diana había estado visitando a la solari, llevándole sus comidas y cerciorándose de que sanada adecuadamente.

Sentía que se lo debía por parte al haber mentido por ella, pero por otro lado no lo encontró tan “detestable” como lo hubiera imaginado.

En una ocasión había entrado sin llamar y encontró a Leona cambiándose la camiseta.

“Tranquila, no es como si no hubiera visto tu cuerpo de hombre antes” fue la burla que lanzó, la cual comenzó una pesada discusión en la que al final de todo, Leona le había pedido “Por favor” de llamar antes de entrar.

Y ahora, como si eso hubiera sido algún tipo de encantamiento mágico, ahí estaba, llamando a la puerta antes de entrar.

Tocó la cama y la encontró fría, sabia entonces por eso que la chica hacia rato no estaba allí. Trató de recordar si le había comentado algo sobre algún plan para el día, pero lo creyó imposible desde que tenía que guardar reposo.

Solo acercarse a la ventana pudo encontrarla en los campos exteriores del templo.

Bufó molesta, creyéndola necia e inquieta, y se dirigió escalera abajo para encontrarse con ella.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? — fue la tosca forma de saludarla.

—Hey, Diana— contestó la otra, dándole una sonrisa— ha parado de llover… finalmente.

—El ambiente esta muy pesado y húmedo, volverá a llover pronto.

Y seguramente no se equivocaba, desde el incidente en el bosque no había parado de llover, a veces se volvía una llovizna fina y otras veces los relámpagos azotaban el reino como nunca antes, pero llevaban días así.

—Supongo que es como dices… por eso pensé estirar un poco las piernas antes de que el clima me lo impidiera.

—No es el clima lo que te impide salir, aun no te recuperas, debes estar en tu cuarto y descansar.

—Oh… ¿Estas preocupada por mí?

—Estoy preocupa “por mi”— corrigió de inmediato— si te llegas a morir traerás a esos aborígenes solaris por mi cabeza, y detestaría que la reina deba limpiar sus cadáveres luego de que los mate a todos.

—Entrare en breve— dijo sin hacerle mucho caso— pero aun quiero caminar un rato… si estas preocupada, puedes acompañarme.

Leona retomó su caminar, escuchando un sonido de queja de la otra, pero pronto también sus pasos, acercándose.

También había sido extraño para ella, pero optando siempre por el lado pacifista de las discusiones, sin traicionar sus convicciones y con paciencia, había logrado que Diana dejara de estar tan a la defensiva todo el tiempo, inclusive le parecía ya fácil la charla entre ambas.

Diana tenía un carácter fuerte, y era desconfiada, pero no atacaba a alguien con la guardia baja, menos aun alguien enfermo y no discutía si no se le daba razones para hacerlo.

“Aunque comienzo a creer que a ambas nos gusta justamente eso, pelear la una con la otra”

—¿Es normal que llueva tanto en esta región? — trató de comenzar una charla

—Ha decir verdad si, si es muy común la lluvia aquí, y los días nublados. Inclusive la vegetación del lugar se acostumbró a eso ya.

—Ah… es verdad— exclamó mirando unas flores cerca de un improvisado estanque, no creía reconocerlas o haberlas visto nunca antes— supongo que es bonito y todo… pero para el entrenamiento de guerreros y demás actividades al aire libre debe ser poco favorable.

—¿Ya pensando en batallas y luchas?... tan lejos de sorprenderme.

—¡Oh, vamos! Tu también disfrutas de esas cosas.

—Me gusta más la… “quietud”

—No parecías tan serena cuando te golpee con el escudo hace unos días— se burlo recordando el ataque de ira de la Lunari.

—Bueno, estábamos luchando en ese momento… era una situación que lo ameritaba.

—Luchas bien— concedió de inmediato, recordándolo—es decir… da gusto… blandir espada contigo.

Diana rio con sarcasmo, mirándola con humor.

—¿Me estas coqueteando?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Dios…

—¿Qué sigue? ¿Vas a decir que tengo una encantadora forma de partirte la cabeza?

—Agh… eres imposible.

—No, no, por favor, continúa cortejándome, lo disfruto, ya trataste de regalarme un collar para pedir que “nos acerquemos más” y ahora me adulas, vamos, casi que lo logras.

—Ya te dije que no sabia nada sobre el collar.

—No deja de ser gracioso.

* * *

Regresaron a la habitación cuando la lluvia comenzó a caer de vuelta.

—Ya debes tener tu plato frio— comentó viendo el contenido en una esquina.

—Oh, lo lamento.

—Lo llevare para calentarlo y volver ¿De acuerdo? — dijo de forma automática y luego le dio una mirada de contemplación a la otra, Leona le sonreía distraída— si aun tienes hambre…

—¿Qué? Oh sí, claro, por favor.

—Bien…

—¿Diana?

—Dime.

—Ah… eh…— titubeo y trató de decir algo más— desde cuando… tienes… esa cosa en la cabeza.

—¿Eh? — preguntó sin entender. Se acercó al espejo que colgaba en una columna y admiro su reflejo, entendiendo lo que se le decía— ¿Te refieres a la marca Lunari en mi frente?

—Sí… es decir, ya la tenías antes, pero luego del incidente cuando nos volvimos pequeñas… no la tenías… y ahora la tienes de vuelta.

—Que observadora eres…— comentó en un tono que Leona no supo si se burlaban de ella o lo decían en serio— no, apareció hace nada en realidad.

—¿Eso significa que recuperaste tus poderes?

—No, aun no siento los poderes de la luna como antes… pero es una buena señal, la marca significa que se alcanzó cierta madurez.

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo sabias?

—No.

Diana sonrió sin ocultar del todo su maldad, pero antes de que la otra pudiera sospecharlo puso una expresión curiosa e inocente.

—Es algo antiguo, tan antiguo de antes que los Lunari y los solari se mataran entre ellos. Cuando un Solari o Lunari alcanzan la madurez el símbolo aparece en su frente, como una marca, dándole a conocer a todos así que son “dignos”

—¿Dignos? — repitió sin entender la otra.

—Si, es el comienzo de un crecimiento a los que pocos pueden acceder.

—A mí nunca me apareció nada en la frente— dijo la otra sin entenderlo, tocándose la zona y tratando de recordar si alguna vez alguna marca extraña había aparecido no solo en su rostro, sino en todo su cuerpo.

—¿Ah no?

—No…

—Que extraño ¿No crees? — comentó, fingiendo desconcierto— y eso que tu eres la elegida del sol…

* * *

Diana miraba por su ventana como la lluvia seguía cayendo esa tarde. Los sabios del palacio real habían advertido que la lluvia acabaría al día siguiente, ella también lo creía así, pero las condiciones le daban cierta privacidad en sus fugas hacia el templo antiguo.

Y, aunque mas de una vez estuvo encaminada, no se animo a entrar al templo, solo rodear sus alrededores y mirarlo con curiosidad, pero no entraba.

Le molestaba pensar en la razón, pero era obvio cuando el rostro de Leona y sus ruegos por no entrar en un lugar que ella consideraba peligroso, le llegaban a su mente y titubeaba en su obrar, regresando y buscándola para ver que su herida seguía evolucionando bien.

Pero tenía miedo.

Tanta lluvia en un lugar tan abandonado

¿Quedaría aun algo de historia cuando regrese allí?

* * *

—¿Leona? — la llamó desde el otro lado de la puerta, tocando, pero abriéndola sin esperar mucho por una respuesta.

—¡Diana! ¡No entres!

—¿Qué? — preguntó sin entender la alarma, pero quedándose del lado de afuera, cubriéndose con la puerta para respetar lo que la otra decía.

Aun así, pudo ver que la chica trataba de ocultar algo con rapidez.

—¿Qué haces? — preguntó una vez que se aseguró que no estuviera desnuda y que podía pasar.

—¡Nada, nada! — se apresuró a decir, mientras parecía limpiarse el rostro con rapidez.

—¡Oh dios! ¡¿Cuántos años tienes? ¿3? — preguntó con gracia, cuando lo entendió todo.

Al lado de Leona había un pedazo de carbón y era evidente que la chica se lo había puesto en su frente, tratando inútilmente de borrarse la marca que había hecho con él en su frente.

—¡Te dije que no entraras!

Diana rio mientras se acercaba y le quitaba la toalla de la cabeza, aun así, Leona trataba de cubrirse con las manos.

—Déjame, te limpiare— accedió, mas queriendo ver lo que se había hecho que por ayudarla.

Leona dejo de forcejear, y la otra, antes de comenzar a ayudarla, pudo ver el infantil dibujo de un sol en su frente, no pudo contener del todo la risa.

—Eres realmente idiota.

—Cállate…

—No lo decía en serio— comentó, mojando un paño y regresando a su lado, tratando de sacar el carbón de su rostro— lo de la madurez y las marcas.

—¡Ya lo sabía!

—¿Ah sí? Porque parece que trataste de “quemar etapas”— comentó aun riendo.

—Cállate, Diana.

Trató de concentrarse solo en limpiarla, sin hacer otro comentario, aunque la sonrisa por la ocurrencia no se le borró para nada.

—No leí nada respeto a marcas sobre los solari… claro que tampoco leo sobre ellos— trató de explicar, una vez que el rostro de Leona ya le parecía limpio, aun así, la chica tenia un sonrojo y una expresión desganada, era evidente que seguía muy humillada— ya… solo fue una broma… no creí que fueras a hacer algo al respecto.

—Claro…

—¿Para que quieres tener una marca en tu rostro, aparte? La mía solo hace que todos sepan lo que soy… y al parecer soy un monstruo o algo así. Ni siquiera tengo una forma de ocultarlo ¿Sabes? Y muchas veces, para entrar a una ciudad o pueblo, en busca de comida, tuve que ponerme una máscara.

—Pues yo creo que tu marca es bonita, Diana— la interrumpió, aun podía ver que cargaba cierta vergüenza, pero no quito su palabra— es decir, parece algo muy “honorable” no lo sé… yo creo que es, parte importante de ti o… de la luna.

—Bueno, es una luna después de todo, y es la marca de los Lunari.

—Claro, es lo que digo… y lo llevas donde todo lo puedan ver… ¿No es eso algo… no lo sé, como “muy fuerte”?

—¿Muy fuerte? — repitió con algo de burla, pero era consciente que le sonreía a las ocurrencias.

—Como un fuerte orgullo por ser Lunari ¿No es así?

—Quizás— divagó un poco, mientras ahora le acariciaba las mejillas con el paño. Innecesariamente, pues el rostro ya estaba limpio.

—Yo no tengo nada así.

—Es solo una marca— comentó mas consciente de la posición, poniéndose de pie y acomodando un poco las cosas en el cuarto— le das mucha importancia a lo que digo y a cosas que no tienen sentido.

—Cada vez debo parecer mas idiota para ti ¿No es así?

—Pues, siempre me sorprendes, es verdad— comentó con gracia, volviéndola a mirar, pero notó que la otra llevaba cierta seriedad en lo que decía— como sea… he venido a pedirte tu ayuda.

Solo mencionarlo la chica parecido salir de sus pensamientos pesimistas y poner toda la atención en lo que la Lunari le pidiera.

—Iré al templo abandonado esta noche.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Diana, sabes que no podemos ir allí, lo tenemos prohibido, cosas terribles pasan cada vez que nos acercamos y…

—Ya, ya— la interrumpió sin ganas de seguir escuchando lo que venia escuchando de ella hace ya un tiempo—mira, tengo una teoría ¿Sí? Creo que cosas malas te pasan porque el templo cree que eres una amenaza para mí. Las dos veces fue porque me seguiste a escondidas ¿No es así?

—Si…

—Bien, quizás solo el lugar quería protegerme de ti. Tiene sentido ¿No crees?

—¿Qué sentido le ves a que un templo, que no tiene vida, tenga voluntad como para querer proteger a alguien?

—El mismo que tiene que cuando tu y tu ejercito de simios entraron aquí con armas, unos golems de piedras casi los aplastan.

—… esta bien, entiendo el punto.

—Y aparte no te estoy pidiendo permiso— aclaró de nuevo— tengo pensando ir al templo abandonado esta noche. Veo que ya te recuperaste del envenenamiento porque te vi entrenando con unos soldados de la reina ayer, parecías hacerlo bien.

—Si, creo que ya me siento mejor…

—¡Bien! Iré al templo ahora, te lo digo porque creo reconocer algunos mecanismos con lo que tu descubriste y porque creo que quizás necesite la ayuda de alguien más para activarlo. Pensé en ti porque, en primer lugar, ya estas familiarizada con algunas cosas, y porque… en segundo lugar… quizás… no lo sé, me parecido “justo” que lo supieras… eso, el que iba a ir al templo de todos modos así no quieras.

—¿…que?

—Nada, solo eso. Iré al templo ahora ¿Vienes o no?

—¡No!

—¿No?

—No. Diana, es peligroso, y le prometimos a la reina no ir. Tuvimos que mentirle la ultima vez y no estoy de acuerdo con eso… ¡Para nada!

—Lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí— comentó con cierto pesar, cruzándose de brazos— no voy a obligarte a ir o a mentir, esta bien. Pero yo iré de todas formas.

—Diana…

—No me des tus sermones, ahórratelos, de verdad. Es importante para mí, tu no lo entenderías.

* * *

Diana empujó la gran puerta de madera. Aunque la noche era clara, y durante el día el sol golpeo con fuerza los campos, el material aún estaba húmedo.

Solo entrar a la sala principal del templo se podía sentir el frio del lugar.

La luz de la luna entraba por los grandes ventanales, pero sabia que a donde quería ir ella quizás no sea suficiente.

Tomó una de las antorchas viejas en unas columnas, rompiendo la base, pero haciéndola útil para prenderla y valerse con ella.

—Por aquí— indicó y se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás.

Leona aun estaba en el marco de la puerta. Lucia desconfiada y temerosa, pero comenzó a caminar despacio hasta llegar a donde estaba su compañera.

—Quédate a mi lado y nada malo pasara…lo prometo.

Leona le dio una mirada contemplativa a Diana. La chica parecía realmente agradecida de estar en su compañía, y lo que acaba de decir sonaba de verdad honesto. Terminó por asentir y ponerse a su disposición.

—Bien, vamos por aquí— repitió, metiéndose en uno de los pasillos.

Leona ya había estado allí, pero ahora, en compañía de Diana las cosas eran diferente. No sentía que algo al cazaba o que el lugar tenia algo en contra de ella.

El único sentimiento negativo era la sensación de estar siendo deshonesta con la reina, quien tanto la había ayudado, pero fuera de eso, el lugar no era tan terrorífico ahora.

Pasaron por unos salones e inclusive por un pequeño jardín descuidado, cuyas flores parecían favorecerse con la luz nocturna y brillaban en plateado para ellas.

—Di muchas vueltas, pero hay un lugar en particular en el que vi el mecanismo de tres ejes— explicaba Diana cuando volvieron a meterse en un lugar techado, ahora comenzando a bajar por unas escaleras en caracol— mira.

Leona podía ver que la luz de la luna entraba por un sistema de espejo, el cual no parecía terminar en la sala donde estaba, pero era difícil saber a dónde iba. Lo que Diana señalaba ahora era sin duda el mismo mecanismo que había encontrado en su cuarto.

—Si, puedo verlo— comentó mientras asentía y se acercaba a las columnas.

—Hay que manipularlo como la última vez.

—… está bien.

Les llevó prácticamente nada posicionar las columnas de modo que la luz viajara hasta el centro. Las paredes vibraron y los suelos temblaron, haciendo que Leona se pusiera en alerta, pero al cabo de unos segundos unas baldosas en el suelo se abrieron y todo volvió al silencio.

—Lo sabía— exclamó complacida Diana, mientras indagaba en la apertura.

Había una escalera de mármol que llevaba hacia abajo, pero era imposible saber que tanto, solo unos escalones y el agua lo cubría todo.

—Las incesantes lluvias debieron inundar todo abajo— comentó Leona viendo lo mismo.

—Si, eso parece, pero mira, la luz de la luna también ilumina parte del sótano— comentó viendo con cuidado como algunos escalones se iluminaban mas adelante— debe ser una sala donde los espejos la iluminan también… eso significa que quizás haya otros mecanismos que accionar.

Diana se quitó su calzado y su pantalón, para cuando comenzó a quitarse la camiseta que traía puesta, Leona adivino las intenciones.

—Espera, espera ¿Qué haces?

—Meterme ahí y averiguar de que más me estoy perdiendo.

—Está todo inundado.

—Se nadar y sumergirme… ¿No vienes?

—¡No! — exclamó con convencimiento, viendo como la chica ya quedaba solo en ropa interior y comenzaba a descender por la escalera.

—Solo daré un vistazo… aunque si hay otro mecanismo necesitare tu ayuda también.

Descendió hasta que el agua le dio en el vientre y luego miró a Leona, la chica seguía en el mismo lugar, sin moverse.

—¿Tienes miedo? — preguntó, aunque no en un tono de burla.

—Claro que no.

—Bien… porque yo tengo un poco de miedo— admitió dándole una media sonrisa— y por eso me gustaría que me acompañes.

Sabia que la chica no se negaría a eso, podía manipularla usando su sentido de caballerosidad en su contra.

Leona, naturalmente, actuó respecto a esto.

—Bien…— accedió, quitándose la capa que llevaba, pero entrando en el agua con su pantalón y su camiseta bordo de mangas largas.

—¿No vas a quitarte la ropa?

—No, y ya no me cuestiones.

Diana sonrió mas honestamente, y tomando aire se zambulló. Leona se resignó por unos segundos y terminó siguiéndola.

Nadaron por debajo del agua, atravesando un gran pasillo, el subsuelo parecía ser mucho más complejo de lo que creían, Leona podía ver oscuros pasillos a los que era imposible saber la longitud.

Para beneficio de ambas, la luz de los espejos de luna la guiaban en línea recta hacia otra cámara.

Leona se mantenía atenta a las indicaciones de Diana. Ambas eran buenas manteniendo la respiración, pero no sabía que tanto más podría aguatar.

La de la luna era mucho más hábil en el medio y se movía con mas gracia y agilidad, explorando el techo y los marcos, donde no avanzaba mucho si veía que la otra chica se quedaba atrás.

Le hizo señas, con el dedo, apuntando hacia arriba, y se dirigió hacia el techo. Una pequeña apertura causada por un hueco en el cielo raso, permitía meter la cabeza y tomar aire.

Leona se apresuró a llegar y apenas sacó la cabeza dio una bocanada grande de aire.

Respiró agitadamente mientras se recomponía, podía escuchar la respiración de Diana, que era mas calmada y pausada. Le dio una mirada contemplativa esperando a que dijera algo, pero la chica se limitaba a mirarla de cerca gracias al reducido espacio del hueco.

—¿Cómo te sientes? — terminó preguntándole y Leona se sintió incomoda por la cercanía.

—Estoy bien— dijo tratando de mantenerse estable flotando.

—Bien. Hay un portal de madera a la izquierda, la luz sigue por ahí, inspeccionemos ese lugar primero.

—Bien…

Diana se sumergió primero y esperó a su compañera, una vez la tuvo en frente le dio indicaciones de seguirla.

La dirigió a una sala mas pequeña a un costado. Entendió rápido que había otro mecanismo allí, Diana se posiciono de inmediato para girar uno de los espejos, pero Leona la detuvo agarrándola de la mano.

Trató de advertirle que no lo hiciera, negándose con al cabeza, y señalando el hueco de la pared para que pudiera hablar, pero Diana se negaba a dejar pasar la oportunidad.

La del sol no sabia como hacerle entender a la otra que sentía que era peligroso seguir accionando mecanismos estando ellas vulnerables y bajo el agua, pero Diana solo se limita a mirarla, esperando que la soltara.

Le indicó de nuevo el ir a tomar aire, pero esta vez Diana negaba con la cabeza, señalando el mecanismo.

Forcejearon un rato así, pero Leona le tomaba fuertemente las manos. Fue Diana la que cedió esta vez y nadando mas rápido que ella, se dirigió a la imperfección del techo.

—¡¿Qué?!— le preguntó notablemente enojada, cuando el rostro de Leona se unió al suyo.

—¡Es peligroso! Siempre que accionamos algo el suelo se mueve, las cosas tiemblan y se abren lugares nuevos. ¿Qué si se abre algo en el suelo y nos tira hacia mas abajo donde no podamos regresar a respirar? ¿Qué si todo esto es una trampa y se libera… no sé, veneno o alguna criatura? ¿Qué si…?

—¿Qué se va a liberar? Es obvio que todo esto se hundió y no estaba diseñado para albergar agua, si había algún león o dragón aquí abajo, ya se murió ahogado… ¡Hace siglos!

—¡Es peligroso aun así, Diana! Ya avanzaste bastante, regresemos… ahora que podemos…

—No avance nada, regresar sabiendo lo mismo que antes ¡Nada! No, entiendo que estés así, así que si quieres vuelve, yo me quedo.

—Diana, por favor, no hagas esto…

—Dios…— exclamó con fastidio, odiaba que en vez de pelear le suplicara— bien, escucha— comenzó, tratando de calmarse— esto es lo que haremos. Tu te quedas aquí, si metes la cabeza puedes ver hasta el portal, si quieres observarme, hazlo, yo activare el mecanismo y volveré inmediatamente aquí… luego vemos que haremos ¿De acuerdo?

—¡No! Diana— comenzó, pero la chica ya se había soltado de su agarre y sumergido— ¡Diana!

Leona se quedo maldiciendo en el reducido lugar, se aturdía, aun sin escuchar nada. Tomó aire y se sumergió. No veía a la de la luna por ninguna parte.

Nado hasta el portal y la encontró ya girando los mecanismos. Decidió acabar con el asunto rápido y ella misma se dirigió a la última columna para hacerla girar.

La lunaria se le sumó y juntas la posicionaron de la forma correcta. Nuevamente todo comenzó a templar. Ante sus ojos, en una de las rocas en la pared, esta se desplazaba y dejaba ver un libro bien cuidado.

Diana estaba apunto de acercarse a él cuando una enorme roca paso rápidamente delante de ella, golpeando el suelo.

Miró a Leona con preocupación y vio que la chica estaba asustada, presenciando como la estructura se les venía encima a ambas.

Diana nadó hasta tomar su mano y trataron de salir rápido de la habitación, el portal se quebró por la mitad, casi atrapándolas, pero fueron capaces de llegar hasta el techo y sacar la cabeza para respirar.

Todo el templo parecía temblar y Leona posicionó sus manos en las piedras que podía ver arriba, por miedo a que cayeran sobre ellas. Diana la imitó y por varios tensos segundos soportaron así el estremecimiento del lugar.

El lugar sonaba horrible y el agua debajo de ella dejaba de tener el brillo de los espejos para volverse oscura, señal inequívoca que el sistema se estaba rompiendo, dejándolas en penumbras.

Pasó un buen tiempo hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

Con cuidado Diana retiró sus manos de la roca y se dedicó a flotar y tratar de calmarse.

—Tengo que volver por el libro.

—¡No! ¡No! — Esta vez Leona la agarró por los hombros y comenzó a zarandearla debajo del agua— ¡No! Hay que salir de aquí ¡Debemos irnos! ¡Si es que aun podemos! ¡Diana!

—Esta bien, esta bien— la calmó de inmediato, viendo la expresión de pánico en el rostro de la otra— Esta bien…— le repitió acercándose para tocar su rostro— tu tenías razón ¿De acuerdo?

Dijo lo último abrazándola y pasando su cabeza por el hombro de la otra, podía sentir como la del sol se calmaba con esto.

—Lo siento— se disculpó aun cuando pensaba en las palabras correctas para convencerla de que debían ir por el libro— estoy de acuerdo, debemos salir de aquí ¿Sí?

—Si…

—Pero si me voy ahora y no recupero ese libro, nunca podré ¿Entiendes?

—No, no vale la pena.

—Si la vale— la contradijo con cuidado, temiendo que se pusiera a discutir enérgicamente de nuevo— no tocare nada, me acercare con cuidado y lo traeré, esta vez no me sigas.

—No… Diana… por favor.

—No comiences a llorar, por favor— pidió con gracia— Lo notas ¿Verdad? Ya no somos niñas de 5 o 10 años. Diría que debemos rondar ya los 16 o 17. Crecimos mucho en este tiempo ¿No crees? Así que no te pongas a llorar ahora.

—Vamos a morir aquí.

Diana rio ante la ocurrencia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con morir en busca de la verdad.

—¿Estas de acuerdo con que “yo” muera en busca de “tu” verdad, Diana?

No dijo nada en contra de eso. Terminó alejándose para verle el rostro.

—Solo bajare y tomare el libro, volveré y juntas saldremos de aquí ¿Sí?

Esta vez Leona se le quedó viendo sin decir o hacer nada. La otra no esperó ninguna respuesta y se sumergió.

Esta vez no la siguió, se sentía molesta, pensaba en las palabras de Diana, y aunque la otra creyera que lograba engañarla, Leona era muy consciente de la cruel manipulación que la de la luna ejercía sobre ella.

No sabía cuándo era sincera o cuando simplemente hacia o decía lo que consideraba inteligente. Hasta se cuestionaba si una persona podía ser manipuladora y sincera al mismo tiempo.

Le molestaba que la conociera tan bien, como para saber persuadirla, pero le quedaba el consuelo que ella hacia lo mismo con Diana, y mayormente ganaba.

Se asustó cuando el rostro de la rubia apareció de golpe frente suyo. Le sonreía y levantó su mano, mostrándole el libro.

—Vámonos.

* * *

Tuvieron un pequeño momento de pánico cuando ambas nadaban hacia la salida. La poca luz que brindaban ahora los espejos era problemática, pero ambas entendieron que la escalera estaba destruida, no podrían pasar por allí desde que enormes rocas bloqueaban la zona.

Diana se las ingenió para buscar en una de las recamaras un lugar en el techo que les permitiera respirar hasta encontrar otra salida.

—¿Estamos atrapadas? — preguntó con preocupación Leona.

Ahora la fisura en el techo era considerablemente mas pequeña que la anterior, no les permita siquiera sacar la cabeza por completo.

—No, solo déjame que encuentre otra salida.

—Estoy cansada, Diana.

La Lunari lo entendía. Ya habían pasado un buen rato nadando y su cuerpo dolía, el encierro y el aire estancado le hacia doler la cabeza, comenzaba a sentirse frustrada.

—Espérame aquí entonces, trata de descansar, volveré cuando encuentre la salida ¿Sí?

—No, iré contigo.

—Mira, no estoy pensando en ti solamente ¿Esta bien? — le comentó con severidad— no me confundas, fuiste muy útil, de verdad que sí, pero eres lenta nadando y me atrasas. Si debo encontrar una salida, lo hare mas rápido y de manera eficiente… sola.

—No me dejes sola.

—Dios, eres toda una bebé.

—No es eso, te dije que este lugar me odia, y no me escuchaste… te dije que se nos caería encima y que quería salir…

—Si, si… esta bien— contestó de mala gana sin querer que la sermonearan— voy a ser sincera contigo, no tengo otra solución mas de la que te estoy dando. Así que espera aquí, así no te guste, y yo volveré pronto.

Leona negó con la cabeza, tercamente. La otra podía ver el malestar en su rostro, así que se las ingenio para en el reducido lugar tomar sus mejillas y hacer que la mirara.

—No te dejare—le aseguró, concentrándose en sus ojos para que le creyera— lo prometo, no te dejare.

* * *

Le tomó mas de la cuenta dar con una salida.

Ya estaba preocupándose cuando, entrando a una de las cámaras, notó que esta tenia un ventanal de vidrio, lo que le decía que esa habitación debía estar por arriba del nivel del subsuelo.

Se acercó y pudo ver por el vidrio el exterior con césped y arriba, a solo unos metros, la luz chocando con la superficie del agua. Sonrió complacida y rompió el vidrio, nadó hasta la superficie y tomó aire, desde ahí pudo comprobar que se encontraba en uno de los jardines del templo.

No perdió el tiempo y se volvió a sumergir, entrando de nuevo por el ventanal. Recordaba perfectamente a donde había dejado a Leona y no tenia nada mas en su cabeza que la solari.

—¿Cómo está el bebé? — preguntó cuando se reunió con ella.

—Diana…— la escuchó llamarla con una mezcla de emociones que hizo encoger un poco su corazón.

—Esta bien— la calmó de inmediato— encontré una salida, no está lejos.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si, totalmente. Sígueme.

Diana se sumergió y esperó que la otra hiciera lo mismo. En un primer momento le tomó la mano, pero aun llevaba el libro en la otra y esto le dificultaba el nadar.

Se soltó de ella, procurando aun así nadar a su lado, mientras le indicaba por donde seguir.

Solo cuando encontró la cámara con el ventanal se le adelantó un poco. Poniéndose en frente luego y señalándole el lugar, solo quedaba pasar la ventana e ir hacia arriba.

Leona la vio salir y perderse de vista en dirección hacia arriba, trató de cruzar la cámara, apoyando su mano en el marco e impulsándose por él, con tanta mala suerte que unos clavos mal puestos agarraron la manga de su camiseta y le evitaron avanzar.

Trató de no desesperarse por eso, y tiro de la tela, pero esta era resistente estando mojada, hizo fuerza y trató de zafarse, pero no podía lograrlo.

Pensó que se resolvería simplemente quitándose la prenda, pero su mente le trajo las burlas y una risa odiosa, prefiriendo así insistir con los tirones.

Tanto insistió y cada vez con mas fuerza, que la madera cedió, rompiendo el marco de la puerta y liberando parte del techo sobre ella.

—Te dije que no era la gran cosa— se quejó Diana, caminando por el pasto, teniendo aun los muslos bajo el agua, pero acercándose a la orilla.

Llegó y abrió el libro, viendo alguna pagina al azar por el medio.

—En efecto, esto es importante, lo sabía— habló ya contenta por el hallazgo— se que fui dura contigo, pero de verdad quería que…

Se detuvo en sus palabras al buscar a la otra y no encontrarla.

Revisó con cuidado la superficie de agua y ni siquiera unas burbujas se mostraron.

—No es gracioso— comentó con severidad— ¿Leona?

Esperó unos segundos más donde nada paso, solo el brillo de las flores por la luna la acompañaban

Fue cuando dejo caer el libro a un lado y con apuro, se metió de lleno en el estanque.

Vio la ventana de la cámara y notó el polvo cerca, dificultando la visión en el interior.

Entró de todos modos y buscó a Leona en el ultimo lugar donde la había visto. La encontró tratando de levantar una gruesa viga de madera que le aplastaba el estómago.

Se colocó a la par de ella y trataron juntas de levantarla. La viga no se movió ni un centímetro.

Diana, enojada, trató de averiguar el porque del derrumbe y no encontró nada que le ayudara, pero pronto dejo de importarle al ver como Leona dejaba escapar el aire de su boca y se desesperaba por quitarse la viga.

Nuevamente trató de mover la gruesa madera, pero nada pasaba, los movimientos erráticos de Leona comenzaron a hacerse lentos y fue cuando Diana empezó a darle golpe con los puños a la madera.

Comenzó a pensar que debería dejarla, que era imposible sacarla ahora de ahí. Se lamentaba lo bien que había hecho todo y aun así debería dejar a Leona ahogarse.

Golpeó con más fuerza y frustración la viga sin conseguir nada. Sentía que le dolía la cabeza y la ira se apoderaba de ella junto con ese sentimiento que tanto odiaba: La impotencia.

“Te dije que no quería venir hasta aquí”

Golpeó una vez con fuerza la madera, una segunda vez con el puño bien cerrado, sintiendo que los ojos le ardían y la luz que emanaba de su rostro iluminaba mas el objetivo. El tercer golpe no solo destruyó la viga, sino que hizo temblar toda la cámara.

Tomó a Leona del costado y salió con rapidez, rompiendo mas la ventana al notar que todo atrás de ellas rechinaba y se caía.

Esta vez no la soltó hasta que ambas llegaron a la orilla. La dejó caer y vio como la solari tocia y escupía agua, de rodillas y con ambas manos apoyadas al suelo.

—¡¿Puedes decirme que demonios paso allí?!— bramó totalmente llena de ira, caminaba con pasos pesados de un lado a otro, incapaz de controlarse.

Sentía que su cuerpo ardía y que su corazón latía como si fuera capaz de vibrar con todo lo que la rodeaba.

La molesta energía no bajaba y se sentía abrumada.

—¡Te marque el maldito camino y aun así casi te mueres! — siguió recriminándole, incapaz de verla.

—Trate de seguirte… pero entonces… mi manga se atoró en el marco de la puerta

Diana ahora miraba las prendas de la chica, y podía notar que la camiseta bordo se rompía en la manga derecha, también notaba que sangraba.

—¡Dios! Te dije que no te metieras con toda esa ropa, por eso también nadabas tan lentamente ¡No era obvio que podías engancharte! ¡Casi te mueres por una estupidez como esa!

—No quería que dijeras algo sobre mi horrible cuerpo de hombre…

—… ¿Qué?

Diana se agarraba la cabeza, incapaz de entender lo que acababa de escuchar, sentía que su enojo se iba y daba lugar a la incertidumbre.

—Se que me dijiste sobre la ropa…— comentó con vergüenza la otra, ya más calmada también, poniéndose de pie— pero si me la quitaba te ibas a burlar de mi… de nuevo.

—… ¿Es un chiste? Dime que no es cierto— preguntó viendo como la otra parecía encogerse y, cruzándose de brazos, cubrir como las prendas mojadas marcaban su silueta— ¡¿Casi te mueres por que pensaste que si te desnudabas me iba a burlar de ti?!

—… a veces esos comentarios que-

—¡Yo ni siquiera creo que tienes un horrible cuerpo de hombre, idiota! — exclamó con frustración— ¡Era una broma! ¡Dios! ¡Ni siquiera iba en serio!

—¡No se cuando dices cosas en serio o cuando es una broma, Diana!

—¡¿Y eso que tiene que ver con nada?! ¡¿A ti que te importa lo que yo o cualquiera diga’! ¡¿Ahora convenientemente me escuchas?!

—¡He estado tratando de escucharte! ¡Me he esforzado hasta la idiotez por entenderte! — comentó con la misma frustración— ¡Pero no pude! ¡No puedo!

Diana suspiró con resignación, entendiendo ahora porque la viga había caído sobre ella, mirando de reojo la manga rota y como la sangre goteaba de sus dedos.

—¡Nunca eres clara! ¡Siempre estas a la defensiva! — se siguió quejando la otra, aun sensible por lo que había pasado, sintiendo que se pondría a llorar de la frustración— ¡Solo me escuchas para burlarte de mí! ¡No te entiendo! ¡No puedo entenderte! ¡¿Por qué debería?!

La frustración y las palabras dejaron de tener sentido cuando el rostro de Diana se acercó velozmente al suyo y sus labios se pegaron a los de ellas con torpeza.

Las manos de la rubia atraparon con fuerza sus mejillas de modo que no pudiera moverse mientras la besaba. Se alejó a los pocos segundos y al abrir los ojos pudo ver lo castaños de la otra, bien abiertos, que la miraba con sorpresa y confusión.

Decidió hacer un acercamiento mas lento esta vez, dejando en claro que quería besarla de nuevo.

Esta vez pudo ver como los ojos de Leona se cerraban antes de tocar de nuevo sus labios, ahora ya mas calmada, sintiendo la leve respiración de ella sobre su rostro.

Sintió los dedos de la solari sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda y esto la hizo incomodar, alejándose con lentitud y rompiendo el contacto de a poco.

Leona la vio alejándose unos pasos hacia atrás, con la mirada perdida a un costado del jardín, avergonzada y sonrojada, tocándose la frente con una mano luego, como si le molestara.

—Sera mejor que regresemos ahora— comentó con monotonía, dándole la espalda y levantando el libro del césped en su camino.

Se alejó de ella, encaminándose, sin tener ningún tipo de incomodidad a pesar de la poca ropa que llevaba.

Leona se quedó sin saber que hacer en el lugar, de repente todo estaba calmo y sereno, tan diferente al torbellino que había vivido minutos antes. Le parecía irreal.

Comenzó a caminar, siguiendo los pasos de la otra, solo entonces comenzó a sentir el dolor de su mano, notando que sangraba.

Se la llevó a los labios, tratando de apaciguar la herida con su boca, la cual aún, y pese al sabor de la sangre, no dejaba de sentir a Diana.


	11. Gritan tu nombre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forman parte de ti cada vez que sangras intentando alcanzar la grandeza.

_La leyenda cuenta que un espíritu maligno, lleno de odio y sed de venganza, atraviesa la oscuridad del bosque rumbo al reino._

_Se esconde en las sombras mientras es alimentado y llamado por el miedo de las familias que ya saben lo que la criatura busca._

_Imparable, temible, visible y a la vez no, como la muerte que algunos juran haber visto antes de la tragedia._

_Algunos dicen que tiene la forma de un lobo grande con cuernos y ojos destellantes, otros dicen que es una criatura deforme acompañada de un apestoso y profundo olor a sangre._

_Sin lugar a dudas los mas afortunados que vivieron de cerca la experiencia dicen ni siquiera haberlo escuchado o visto, solo sentirlo cerca._

_¿Y que busca?_

_Lo mas prometedor de cada familia._

_Sus esperanzas y sueños, todo lo que hayan puesto en el primogénito._

_No hay una sola familia en todo el reino que no haya temido por la desaparición y muerte de su primer hijo. Desde que nace, la existencia de la criatura es una preocupación extra para los padres._

_Nadie sabe ni el lugar ni la hora._

_Por incontables años, los sabios, ya sin importar de que templo, creencia o procedencia, han intentado parar la masacre que ocurre sin previo aviso en el reino._

_Nada han logrado._

_A veces pasan cientos de años sin saber de la bestia, a veces solo una década y en un par de ocasiones el reino tuvo la desgracia de tener a la criatura merodeando por cuatro años seguidos._

_Siempre son los mismos objetivos, sin importar la edad._

_El primer hijo._

_La bestia simplemente aparece una noche y a la mañana siguiente las cunas y camas están manchadas de sangre._

_Las familias pueden escuchar los llantos y lamentos muy temprano de todos aquellos que salen a penar en la calle. Inconsolables, dolorosos, desgarrador._

_Cuando la criatura decide aparecer, no hay nada ni nadie que proteja a sus victimas, solo queda resignarse a llorar, a extrañar, a soñar con el futuro de lo que pudo ser, pero nunca será._

* * *

—Pero solo es una leyenda ¿Verdad?

Leona se había sorprendido mucho esa mañana. No había podido dormir nada, y en su cabeza no había espacio más que no sea para pensar en Diana.

Pero todos sus planes para ese día se interrumpieron abruptamente cuando la reina había aparecido.

Con un par de ordenes hizo que trajeran una bandeja con un abundante desayuno y ahora ambas lo degustaban en la comodidad de su habitación.

Podía suponer que estaba ahí porque alguien las había visto llegar tarde al templo, y ahora estaba por ser nuevamente cuestionada sobre una nueva incursión al lugar prohibido donde efectivamente había estado la noche anterior.

Sin embargo, la reina se había mostrado calma, inclusive preguntándole sobre cosas sin importancia sobre su vida como guerrera y como si no hubiera sido nada le contó sobre la leyenda de Kawri, como le llaman los lugareños.

—Desearía que lo fuera…

La voz de la reina paso a ser apaga y melancólica.

—¿No lo es? — preguntó con curiosidad, sin despegar sus ojos de la mujer.

—Habían pasado tantos años, el ultimo registro de una masacre como esa fue hace 144 según los sabios. Existen demasiadas personas longevas en este reino, no es anormal que algunos tengan más que esa edad y se vean jóvenes y joviales, así que ellos recuerdan, para todos los demás, Kawri solo era una historia que les contaba su madre o su abuela, quizás un cuento para alejar a los niños de los peligros del bosque de noche.

—¿C-cuantos años tiene usted? — preguntó con cuidado.

—Mucho mas que esos… por eso sé que había razón en tenerle miedo— comentó con una sonrisa amarga— había pasado tanto tiempo que, incrédulamente, llegamos a creer que nunca más deberíamos lidiar con algo así, pero nos equivocamos…

* * *

Diana miraba con recelo el libro en su escritorio. Había estado ansiosa por comenzar a descifrarlo, ver que secretos oculta. Sabia que era importante solo con contemplar la tapa.

Sin embargo, se preguntaba si debía tener algún tipo de cuidado antes de comenzar.

Pese a estar sumergido y viejo, los símbolos que había visto al hojearle estaban intactos, prolijos. Esto en un primer momento era un alivio, pero ahora solo parecía más sospechoso.

También tenia en cuenta la forma en la que lo había encontrado, tan oculto, en una cámara alejada de la vista de todos cuando el templo estaba en funcionamiento.

“Esto es solo por Leona” pensó, alejando la vista del libro.

Y era verdad, no recordaba la última vez que había sido tan consciente de su seguridad personal que cuando la chica del sol se había preocupado por ella.

Le daba la sensación que si algo malo le pasaba, Leona lo sufriría también.

Era un sentimiento extraño, pero que hacia sentir tibio su pecho. Era agradable.

Se mantuvo pensando en la otra elegida, cuando el recuerdo de su arranque por besarla la hizo avergonzase y zarandear la cabeza para quitarlo.

Un total caso perdido.

Creyó escuchar que llamaba a su puerta y creyó que alguien no podía ser más inoportuno.

—Estoy ocupada ahora— exclamó con cortesía, acercándose a la entrada. Los demás sabios solían dejarla trabajar y no molestaban si así lo pedía.

—¿Diana?

Reconoció la voz de Leona de inmediato y ahora se molestaba haber hablado, no podía fingir no estar.

—¿Diana? Abre… necesitamos hablar…

—No es… no es un buen momento.

—La reina estuvo conmigo hoy… es sobre el libro… es importante.

La idea de una charla incomoda por sus sentimientos se desvaneció de su cabeza y con una idea totalmente diferente abrió la puerta.

—¿Le dijiste que estuvimos en el templo abandonado? ¿Le dijiste algo del libro? — indagó de inmediato.

—No… no le dije.

Diana examinó por un momento a la otra chica y luego los pasillos.

—Entra— le pidió, haciendo a un lado y dejándola pasar, cerró la puerta luego y se adentró también.

Era la primera vez que Leona estaba en esa habitación. Se parecía bastante a la suya, solo que mas iluminada y armoniosa. Se veía ordenada, pero al mismo tiempo daba la sensación que era hacia porque estaba prácticamente vacía.

Solo tenia lo indispensable, la cama, una mesa de luz, algunas lámparas, un escritorio con silla y no mucho más que eso.

—¿Qué quería la reina?

—… desayunar.

—¿Solo desayunar? — indagó no creyéndoselo.

—¿Qué paso la noche que llegaste aquí? — preguntó ya sin dar más vueltas.

—Ah…—exclamó entendiéndolo de a poco— Ya sabes eso…

—¿Cómo si ya se “eso”? ¿Qué es “eso? ¿Qué tienes tu que ver con la criatura que masacra cada tanto este lugar?

—No lo sé.

—¡¿No lo sabes?!

—Es la verdad…

—¿Entonces es casualidad que la ultima vez que esa cosa vino y mató a los niños, fue la noche en la que tu llegaste a este reino?

—¿Es tan difícil de creer? — preguntó con ironía— ¿Me acusas de algo, Leona?

—¡No! No… solo… no entiendo.

Diana se paseó por su habitación hasta llegar al escritorio y tocar el libro, esta acción parecido hacer reaccionar a la otra.

—Explícame, por favor.

—¿Qué quieres que te explique?

—Todo lo que sabes— dijo sin duda, acercándose para que la otra la viera— dime que pasó la noche que llegaste, cuéntame lo que sabes, todo… todo te creeré. No dudare de nada de lo que me digas, pero por favor…

—Agh… eres insufrible— exclamó sintiendo como todo su ser estaba dispuesto a darle lo que sea que Leona pidiera— bien, pero te vas a desilusionar, no es la gran cosa.

—No lo hare.

—Ha pasado ya un tiempo largo desde que llegue aquí, pero todos lo recuerdan, fue la noche que esa criatura atacó las casas, masacró a la mitad de los primogénitos de cada familia, como la leyenda lo cuenta, pero dejo vivir a muchos otros.

—¿Por qué?

—…porque— comenzó, titubeando en como seria mejor de narrar esa parte— se cruzó conmigo.

—¿Se cruzo contigo? ¿Tú lo viste? ¿Lo enfrentaste?

—Tengo que tener cuidado con esta parte… ¿Qué tanto te contó la reina?

—Solo la leyenda… y que la ultima vez que lo vieron fue cuando tu llegaste… y como luego todos te consideraron la salvadora de lo que paso. Me dijo que fue fácil hacer que tomaras el cargó mas alto del templo de la luna.

—Entonces… no te contó todo.

* * *

Ambas caminaban por el pueblo, lo atravesaron y se dirigieron colina arriba. Leona podía ver una casa pequeña con un letrero de panadería en su puerta.

Las chicas saludaron a un hombre corpulento de rostro amable y a su mujer, una joven hermosa de cabello cobrizo, embarazada.

Leona notó como ambos trataron a Diana con gentileza y admiración y la chica parecido conversar con ellos unos segundos antes de mirar a Leona y pedir que la siguiera a uno de los cuartos de la casa.

Entró a una habitación en la que no debían siquiera entrar tres camas, pero era suficiente para que una humilde cuna estuviera en el medio, junto con una lampara de suelo y unos adornos infantiles.

Sonrió al ver un bebe jugando con un pequeño peluche en la cuna. Instintivamente se acercó a saludarlo y hacerle ademanes con la mano para entretenerlo.

Diana cerró la puerta para que quedaran los tres solamente allí, desaprobó rápidamente que Leona levantara al bebé, al tiempo que lo veía llorar por la acción tan repentina.

—Déjalo, le molestas— dijo de mal humor y la otra le sonrió con vergüenza tratando de mecerlo en sus brazos para calmarlo— déjalo en la cuna.

—Lo siento, lo siento—se disculpó aun tratando de calmarlo en sus brazos.

La de la luna lo tomó con cuidado y lo volvió a poner en donde estaba, lo calmó tocándolo por arriba de la ropa del estomago y el bebé, al reconocerla, la miró con curiosidad y comenzó a reír.

Ya mas tranquilo, Diana le alcanzó el peluche y la habitación volvió a la calma.

—¿Eres buena con los bebés? —preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan sorprendida por la facilidad con la chica había tomado la situación.

—No— contestó con secamente con contundencia— y a decir verdad los detesto bástate.

—¿Eh? — preguntó aun comprendiéndolo menos. La criatura reía y estiraba los brazos para que Diana lo levantara de vuelta, pero esta solo lo miraba con seriedad y de brazos cruzados.

Era imposible para Leona pudiera saber si su compañera quería o no al ser más pequeño. Lo miraba con cierta frialdad, pero también era verdad que al instante de verlo incomodo trató de resolverlo.

—Te presento— comenzó, suspirando cansada— al príncipe.

—¿…que?

—Este bebé es el primer hijo del rey y la reina, el príncipe Salazar.

Como si supiera que hablan de él, el bebé rio, abriendo enormemente sus ojos verdes, divertido por la situación.

—¿Por qué esta un príncipe viviendo en una casa tan alejada del palacio real… sin ninguna protección y tan… humildemente?

—Bueno… el panadero de aquí en realidad fue por muchos años guardia real, así que no está “sin protección”.

—¿La reina sabe que su hijo está aquí? — preguntó con cuidado.

—Si, y solo ella, el panadero, su esposa, y yo… somos los únicos que sabemos… y ahora tu también.

—¿P-por qué?

Diana suspiró de nuevo, ya había decidido contarle a Leona la verdad, no tenía sentido ahora volvérselo a plantear.

—Cuando la criatura atacó, comenzó a matar a los niños y bebés rumbo al palacio. En la historia del reino es sabido que la masacre no distingue entre nobles. La reina acababa de dar a luz y sin el rey y la mitad del ejercito sin poder protegerla, no había nada que pudiera hacer. Ella misma se enteró, por los alaridos de su gente lo que pasaba y tomó una dura decisión. Tomó a Salazar entre sus manos y se perdió en el bosque. La bestia la siguió.

—¿Y fue cuando te encontró a ti?

—Y fue cuando me encontró a mi— asintió la de la luna—sí, yo sabía del templo en este reino, así que comencé mi travesía rumbo hasta aquí. Era de noche cuando en el camino una mujer, que lo juro, no parecía para nada una reina, se cruzó conmigo, transpiraba y estaba lastimada, sucia, cansada de tanto correr. Llorando y de rodillas me pidió que tomara al bebé y huyera con él, dejándola a ella en el camino y salvándolo.

—¿Y lo hiciste?

—No. La criatura apareció de la misma forma que la reina, de la nada, furiosa. Entendí de inmediato que era lo que la estaba pasando. Parecía que iba a atacarme. Fue entonces que invoque mi espada y al rayo de la luna… la criatura se esfumó.

—¿Qué? ¿Así como si nada?

—Si, así como si nada, solo con ver la espada— sentencio la otra— La reina me escoltó, así de ridículo como suena, al reino, pero antes paso por aquí, cuidando que nadie supiera de ella. Le encargó al bebé a la pareja que acabas de conocer, y volvió conmigo a reparar en el destrozó de la bestia. Fue enorme su sorpresa al saber que, al perseguirla y desaparecer luego, la bestia no regreso a terminar su trabajo, pues varios de los niños que debían morir seguían con sus familias.

—¿Y te vieron como el héroe que salvó la noche?

—Si… algo así.

—¿Y nadie notó que el príncipe no había vuelto a su palacio?

—Todos creen que el príncipe está muerto.

—¿Tan sencillo fue mentirles a todos? — Preguntó incrédula la del sol, pero al ver la expresión seria y penosa de la otra entendió que no terminaba ahí.

—La reina dio a luz gemelos. El trabajo de parto fue duro, pero ambos nacieron al mismo tiempo a diferencia de lo normal. Eran dos primogénitos, lo cual es conflictivo en la nobleza, pero al parecer posible. Esa noche, cuando la criatura atacó, la reina sabía que iría por sus hijos. Dio indicaciones de que todos los guardias cuidaran el palacio y la habitación que lo contenía, pero la bestia en unos segundos se deshizo de todos, era imparable. Sabía que nada podría hacer y era imposible para ella cargar a ambos al bosque. Tomó uno y dejó al otro.

—¿Dejó morir a uno de sus hijos?

—Para intentar salvar al otro… sí— terminó diciendo viendo como el príncipe parecía ser víctima del sueño, acomodándose en su cuna— la bestia mató al otro bebé, estaba irreconocible, así que la reina le dijo a sus mas fieles que eran los restos de ambos, nadie le discutió ni cuestionó.

—¿Por qué la reina escondería a uno de sus hijos?

—Porque desconfía de la bestia y su perfecta capacidad para saber a quienes llevarse. Cree que volverá a acabar lo que comenzó. Y, ya habiendo comprobado que no hay ejercito que la pare, optó por esconderlo.

—¿Es un plan salido de la nada? ¿Funcionara?

—No lo sé… no lo creo. A medida que pasaba el tiempo e indagaba mas en el templo de la luna, sus origines e incluso su fundador… era evidente para mi que la bestia era Lunari.

—¿Estás segura?

—Si. Y esa cosa me reconoció como la elegida… no entiendo porque desapareció así sin más, pero es verdad, fue mi presencia la que hizo que huyera.

Leona no dijo nada, trataba de entenderlo todo de a poco, pero era mucha información de repente.

—Por eso estas tan empecinada en saberlo todo, quieres limpiar el nombre de la luna de esta masacre.

Diana sonrió de lado.

—Bueno… en parte.

—¿En parte?

—La reina hizo otra cosa aparte de esconder al príncipe. Vio que la bestia me temía y que gracias a mi uno de sus hijos terminó con vida. Pensó que seria una buena idea… que su hijo tuviera un lazo con alguien que la bestia respetaba. Como si de esa manera se lo pensaría dos veces antes de atacarle.

—¿Un lazo?

—Si… y ahora soy la madrina de este bebé.

—¿…que?

—Agh… como sea— dijo rápidamente tratándole de restarle importancia— termine aceptando luego de una intensa y larga insistencia de la reina. Nos convenia a ambas, supongo. Ella se mostraba muy amable a darme todo lo que yo pidiera a cambio de eso… y parecía saber un montón sobre los Lunari. Fue demasiado considerada conmigo y yo sabia que era solo porque quería que apadrinara a su hijo. Las cosas salieron bien para ambas. Solo había un pequeño desacuerdo.

—El templo abandonado.

—Si. Durante años ha sido lugar de desagracia y auge de energía siniestra… no se la razón, pero eso solamente hace que me dé más curiosidad.

Leona se tomó su tiempo para seguir pensando en todo. Ahora entendía mas algunas cosas, pero había nuevas preguntas formulándose en su cabeza.

Recordó porque en un primer lugar había buscado a Diana, y ahora más que nunca quería pedirle lo que en un principio esperaba.

—Diana, tienes que contarle la verdad a la reina.

—No.

—¡Diana!

—Si la reina sabe que regresamos al templo nos castigara a ambas, Dios sabe de que forma, y sin ninguna duda confiscara el libro que tanto trabajo me tomó conseguir. Definitivamente no.

—Diana, la reina desconfía de ese templo ¡Y con razón! Esa cosa mató a su hijo.

—No estamos totalmente seguro de la relación del templo con esa bestia.

—Dijiste que es Lunari, el templo también lo es.

—¡Y yo también lo soy! ¡Y no ando matando niños inocentes a diestra y siniestra! Entiendo que tu pienses que si, por lo que paso con los sabios solari, pero-

—No creo que tengas relación con lo que pasa aquí ¿De acuerdo? Te lo dije, confiare en ti.

—Bien…

—Pero la reina también confió en ti, Diana. ¡Te confió a su hijo! ¡Al único que le queda!

—Mira, si no puedes contigo misma, solo toma tus cosas y vete. Esto es por tu ridículo sentido del honor. Estas agradecidas con la reina por todo lo que hizo por ti y te parece mal mentirle, bien. No lo hagas más. Solo toma tus cosas y vete. Ya comprobaste que aquí no hay un peligro para los solari.

—¡¿Por qué me alejas?!

—¡Porque…! — comenzó a gritarle, notablemente frustrada— No entiendes nada de lo que pasa aquí. Para ti es fácil decir “Ve, se honesta, haz lo correcto” lo hice una vez… no salió bien, no, lejos de eso, salió horrible para mí. Ahora hare las cosas a mi manera… y si eso implica mentir, esconder y apuñalar por la espalda cuando sea necesario para… para salvar… lo haré.

El bebé bostezo, como si la disputa no tuviera nada que ver con lo profundo de sus sueños.

—No tengo nada más que decir a todo esto. Tu haz lo que quieras. — sentencio la de la luna, abriendo la puerta para comenzar su retirada.

Se despidió de la pareja y apenas esperó a Leona en la entrada para comenzar a caminar rumbo al templo.

—¿Diana? — preguntó mientras caminaba viéndole la espalda a la otra, pero por varios segundos la otra no contestó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No tienes que condenar a todos solo porque los solaris te condenaron a ti.

—Vaya… sabias palabras— comentó con sarcasmo.

—Yo no te condeno, Diana— dijo con seguridad sin desanimarse por las palabras de la otra.

—Iba a decir algo como “genial ¿Y tú quién eres?” pero acabo de recordar que, pese a que te ves como una adolescente de 16 o 17 años más o menos, no eres nada mas ni nada menos que la elegida del sol— siguió con la misma ironía— eso “seguro” hace la diferencia, y la próxima vez que tome algún camino no deberé cuidarme que un salvaje rakkoriano me arranque la cabeza… gracias.

Leona se puso de mal humor por lo necia de su compañera, pero prefirió no pelear, temiendo que todo desencadenara en un nuevo enfrentamiento sin sentido.

—La reina tampoco te condenó…


	12. No tienes que cuidarme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque yo siempre he sabido que tus besos matan, que tus promesas riman con dolor, que eres experta en robarle latidos a mi corazón.

Leona trató en el último lugar del templo donde creía poder encontrar a Diana, pero tampoco la vio allí.

Desde que despertó, trató de dar con la otra chica. No sabia muy bien que decirle, pero sentía la necesidad de estar bien con ella de nuevo.

—La reina solicita su presencia en el palacio real.

Se sobresalto al escuchar las palabras del sabio, y aun habiéndolas entendido, sintió que eran malas noticias.

* * *

Llegó al palacio y fue conducida de inmediato por una doncella que al esperaba a la entrada. Caminó por un pasillo con ella hasta que esta se detuvo al lado de una puerta y con un ademan le indicó que pasara sola.

Así lo hizo.

La sala era extraña, como una biblioteca, espaciosa con mesas grandes vacías. Se acercó a donde vio que varias personas parecían concentradas analizando algo en una de ellas.

No pudo ocultar su asombro cuando identificó el libro que habían recuperado del templo abandonado en la mesa.

Cuando alguien le tocó el hombro, salto en su lugar y se tapó la boca con ambas manos para no romper el ambiente de concentración que había allí.

La reina le sonrió de lado y le indicó que la siguiera. Ambas se alejaron del lugar y se detuvieron en un rincón de la amplia sala.

—Buenos días, Leona— la saludó con educación y la otra chica hizo una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Buenos días, alteza.

—Diana me busco anoche y me entregó el libro.

—… ¿Eh?

—Me contó que ambas estuvieron en el templo prohibido y que lo sacaron de allí.

Leona no sabia que decir. Su cabeza comenzó a plantearse muchas cosas, entre ellas si lo que la reina decía era verdad, pues ya le había ocultado antes el hecho de que uno de sus hijos estuviera vivo. De ser verdad ¿Por qué Diana haría algo así? Y quizás lo más importante de todo esto, de una u otra forma, dejaba en evidencia que ella le había mentido a la reina.

—Te veo confundida— comento la mayor. Leona analizó su rostro y no parecía molesta.

—Lo estoy— confesó sabiendo que el silencio era peor.

—Diana me dijo que te puso en una posición difícil. Decirme la verdad a mi implicaría perjudicarla a ella, y no lo dudo en manipularte para que no pudieras hacer nada— siguió diciendo con tranquilidad— Pidió formales y sinceras disculpas por todo y entregó el libro, poniendo también a mi disposición toda la investigación realizada hasta el momento y dejando a mi merced cualquier decisión de ahora en adelante. Parece muy arrepentida de todo.

—¿Diana… pidió disculpas?

—Sí… y a decir verdad fue eso lo que evitó que la condenara. Veras, Leona, este reino es muy particular, pero funciona como cualquier otro en muchos aspectos. Sus líderes son respetados y la confianza puesto en ellos hace que las ordenes, claras y precisas, hagan funcionar el lugar. Romper las reglas, mas aun reiteradas veces, y mentir a la realiza, son crímenes graves. El pueblo necesita a sus lideres tanto como sus lideres necesita al pueblo, y cuando uno de los dos lados falla o ambos, comienzan los problemas.

—Claro…

—A ti se te dio el privilegio de, por ser una recién llegada, poder equivocarte mientras aprendías del lugar, pero ya se te había advertido, yo personalmente, sobre las restricciones del templo antiguo Lunari.

—Si, su majestad, así es.

—Bien. He decidido castigar a Diana y ella aceptó su castigo y, mientras este dure, mis sabios y yo nos haremos cargo del libro que tomaron del templo y de nuevas decisiones respecto a todo este tema.

—¿Castigar a Diana?

—Descuida— comentó sonriendo al ver la preocupación en el rostro de la menor— es un castigo muy leve, solo porque trató de enmendar sus errores… algo me dice que tienes que ver en eso.

—No lo sé— siguió con honestidad, sintiendo cierta culpa por todo— pensé que… ni siquiera me escuchaba.

—Al parecer si, y es por eso que, solo por esta vez y por todo lo que Diana se esforzó en limpiar tu nombre, no tomare ninguna medida contra ti, Leona.

—¿Limpiar mi nombre?

—Tu también desobedeciste y mentiste, pero Diana insistió que actuaste pensando en ella y siendo manipulada por ella. En sus palabras “Le molesta mentir y se siente terrible por eso, pero cree que aún peor se sentiría si me perjudica… de vuelta. Me aproveché de eso”. Insistió mucho en que tu no hiciste nada malo… y le creo.

—¡No es así! — se apresuró a decir— yo fui por voluntad propia al templo, yo decidí acompañarla, no la detuve y ni siquiera intenté decirle a nadie que la detuviera tampoco. ¡Es mi culpa también!

—Es suficiente— comentó con seriedad, viendo que la menor distraía con sus impulsos a los demás— no te castigare por esto si es lo que estás buscando para sentirte mejor. Ya he tomado las decisiones respecto a este tema. Eso es todo.

—Si, su majestad.

—Bien, puedes retirarte.

Leona aún se sentía mal y no quiso hacerlo, pero entendió pronto que era lo mejor y con una leve reverencia de su cabeza, comenzó a acercarse a la salida.

—Ella esta en el templo de la tierra…

Leona se dio vuelta para mirar de nuevo a la reina, pero está ya se había alejado también, reuniéndose con los demás sabios a la mesa.

Pensó en lo que se le había dicho, y con un lugar a donde ir ahora, tomó con seguridad el pomo y salió apurada.

* * *

Diana pasó con mas insistencia el paño húmedo sobre la cabeza de la estatua. El excremento se negaba a salir de allí. Rindiéndose con ese método, terminó por tomar una daga y sacarlo a fuerza de punta.

Contenta con el resultado, se bajo con cuidado de la base donde estaba la estatua, tomando sus cosas de limpieza y fijándose en la hilera de imágenes sagradas que aun debía poner en condiciones.

—Te falto ahí…

Diana encaró a quien le hablaba, reconociendo desde antes la voz de Leona, y sencillamente se le quedó viendo sin saber que decir en un principio

—Esto seguro debe ser algo que deberías anotar en tus cartas para los sabios solari ¿No? La elegida de la luna… limpiando mierda seca de ave en estatuas de un templo que ni siquiera es el suyo. Apuesto a que los llenara de gusto.

—Le sacara a más de uno una sonrisa, si, estoy segura— comentó con humor la del sol, acercándose hacia donde estaba.

—¿Pues, que esperas? — la invitó, encarando la siguiente estatua, sin intención de seguirla siquiera viendo— ve y escribe… ¿O acaso también te da gusto verme así? No te culpo, debe ser satisfactorio para ti ver como…

—Gracias por hablar con la reina, Diana— la interrumpió de inmediato.

—No lo hice por ti.

—¿Ah no?

—No… solo… pensé que— comenzó, suspirando y resignándose— era lo correcto ¿De acuerdo? Y ahora por hacer lo correcto ¿Qué crees? Me toca lidiar con mierda… esto me recuerda un poco a mis tiempos en Targón ¿Sabes?

—Graciosa…

—No deja de ser cierto.

—Le pediste que no me castigaran.

—¿Es que acaso esa mujer no sabe cerrar la boca? ¡Dios! ¡¿Qué más te dijo?!

—Nada, nada…— comentó con gracia— solo que pediste por mi y que parecías arrepentida por todo… por eso el castigo no fue tan grande.

—Si lo comparas con que pidan tu cabeza, supongo que no… me toca limpiar este templo y otros 2 más, ponerlos en condiciones para el festival que se aproxima. Sin mencionar que toda mi investigación queda en suspenso y que esos brutos sabios tocaran, y seguramente, arruinaran ese libro antes que me toque a mi inspeccionarlo.

—Lamento eso, Diana.

—Por favor no, la que lo lamenta soy yo— dijo, subiéndose al cuello de una estatua con forma guerrero, dejando su paño ahí si comenzar— lamento haberte metido en todo esto, Leona… lamento también haberte obligado a mentir… y no escucharte…

—¿… me estas pidiendo disculpas? ¡¿Cómo de verdad?!

—¡Dios, cállate! ¡Eres insufrible! ¡Por estas cosas es que casi te matas!

Diana se abrazó a la estatua, decidida a no volver a mirar nunca a la otra chica, pero pronto la sintió cerca. Leona también había trepado y ahora asomaba su cabeza por el hombro de la estatua. La miraba con una cálida sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

—Te seguí porque quise… no tienes que disculparte.

—Como sea…

—Te ayudare con los templos.

—No tienes que… es mi castigo, no el tuyo.

—Yo también debí ser castigada. Así que está bien por mí.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Lo hare… y ahora quiero estar contigo, Diana.

—¿Limpiando excremento de pájaro? Que romántico…

La de la luna se arrepintió casi inmediatamente de su broma, pues la cara de la otra había tomado cierta seriedad al entender las palabras.

No habían vuelto a cruzar palabra sobre lo que había ocurrido luego de salir del templo y no estaba lista para tener que dar explicaciones sobre lo que había hecho.

Vio que Leona abría la boca para decir algo, pero Diana rápidamente se deslizó por la estatua, tocando el suelo, antes que nada.

—Limpiare el jardín interno y cuidare las flores de ese sector. Si quieres ayudarme… termina con la hilera de estatuas— comentó con vaguedad, alejándose.

—Oh… si, está bien.

* * *

Iba por la tercera estatua en la hilera de la izquierda y aun le faltaban dos mas y las de la vereda de en frente, cuando Diana volvió con ella y comenzó a limpiar las que estaban allí.

Al principio fue incomodo, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y, con la ayuda de uno que otro comentario sarcástico e irónico de Diana, las cosas comenzaron a hacerse mas amenas y ya simplemente trabajaban disfrutando de la compañía de la otra.

La hora del almuerzo llegó cuando terminaban con ese sector y la de la luna ya le indicaba como hacer el trabajo de jardinería que les faltaba en el centro del templo.

Afortunadamente para Leona, que veía como la otra no tenía intenciones de tomar un descanso, fueron interrumpidas por una sacerdotisa del lugar, la misma traía con ella leche fría, unos emparedados y un recipiente con frutas.

—La mayor me pidió que les trajera esto— se anunció la mujer, sirviendo todo en un banquito cerca de ambas.

—¡Muchas gracias! — se adelantó Leona, acercándose y haciendo una reverencia animada por la comida.

La mujer sonrió disimuladamente al gesto y esperó también por Diana.

—Gracias— dijo de forma más serena esta— ya solo nos queda el trabajo del jardín y luego veremos el techo de la sala de contemplación.

—Como guste, señorita Diana.

—“Señorita Diana”— repitió con gracia la del sol y recibió una mirada dura de la aludida, pero otra sonrisa de la mujer—no dije nada…

—Tengo entendido que se le encargo el cuidado de este templo y el de otro dos más, por eso no se solicito la ayuda de los encargados para el festival… pero dejarla sola haciendo todo eso…

—Está bien, son ordenes de la reina— la interrumpió la rubia sin querer adentrarse en el tema— terminare con los otros dos mañana, este templo es el que mas trabajo da por su tamaño.

—Sí, es uno de los más visitados después de todos, se relacionan muchas cosas con la tierra… y por el festival muchas personas pasan aquí pidiendo al Dios de la tierra fértil su bendición.

—Si, puedo entender eso.

—¿De qué festival se trata? — preguntó con inocencia la del sol, mientras miraba a ambas.

—Te lo explicare luego ¿Sí? — atajó Diana, viendo que la mujer se disponía a comentarle con animo de todo— lo importante es que dejemos todo listo para cuando comience.

Leona se extrañó por la evidente forma de evadir el tema, pero no insistió. Diana agradeció esto y se acomodó para comer a su lado.

Hablaron un poco sobre lo que deberían hacer para mejorar el lugar pronto y como quizás le lleve hasta entrada horas de la noche.

A la solari, lejos de molestarle, parecía animada con todo el trabajo duro y pasar su día ocupada allí, incluso se reía de los comentarios que Diana usaba para desestimarla.

Le parecía increíble a la de la luna, pero quizás debía darle crédito a su compañera. De alguna forma ahora, gracias a confesarlo todo y dar el libro, “castigada” como estaba, parecía tener un tiempo libre que había necesitado y nunca reparó en ello.

No podía seguir investigando, tenia prohibido siquiera acercarse al templo antiguo y, hasta que los sabios de la reina terminen su trabajo, no iba a volver a saber del libro.

Estaba atada de manos con todo a lo que su verdadero trabajo allí respectaba, y sin embargo comenzaba a disfrutar el tener que limpiar un templo que ni siquiera le correspondía.

“Quizás no sea tan malo… que esto durara solo un poco más”

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al notar que la sacerdotisa del lugar sonreía mientras al miraba. Simplemente retomó su habitual semblante serio y la cuestionó con la mirada.

—Oh, no es nada— dijo de inmediato la mujer para justificarse— Desde que llegó al reino muchas personas se preguntaban diversas cosas sobre usted.

—Bueno, es normal con los forajidos, supongo.

—Si, se ha alimentando a la gente de aquí a que sean curiosos muy hábiles— concordó la mujer— pero es curioso verle así, tan joven.

—Es extraño ¿No es así? Creemos que es un maleficio, pero parece estarse revirtiendo con el tiempo.

—No diría “extraño” mas bien… curioso. Muchas jóvenes doncellas envidiarían tener el porte que la señorita aquí lleva a tan corta edad. Muchas piensan que con la edad vienen cosas, pero viéndola es evidente que ya maneja con gracia muchas cualidades.

Diana pestañó, tratando de asimilar lo que se le decía.

—Te esta diciendo que eres muy linda.

—¡Cállate, si entendí! — se molestó de inmediato, encarando a Leona que parecía divertida por la situación— Y supongo que es normal ese tipo de observaciones viniendo de una sacerdotisa de este templo… seguro mucho viendo pidiendo… ciertos atributos… para… ciertas cosas.

—Ah, si… no se equivoca en eso— comentó con cierto desdén la mujer— pero no me refería simplemente a un pecho abultado o grandes caderas. Me pregunto si su atractivo viene por los privilegios que le ha otorgado la luna.

—Me incomodan ese tipo de comentarios…

—Lo lamento mucho— se disculpó con honestidad la mujer, viendo que, en efecto, estarle poniendo tanta atención a Diana, parecía avergonzarla.

—Diana ya era muy atractiva desde antes que fuera elegida por la luna…

—¿Ah, de verdad? — se interesó la mujer, mirando a Leona y ambas pasando por alto como sea que Diana se sintiera al respecto— debía ser muy popular.

—Bueno… si era muy popular— comentó Leona, recordándolo— aunque quizás no de una forma positiva. Pero es como tu crees, las mujeres le tenían envidia.

—¿Qué? — preguntó sin entender en absoluto la forma de ver las cosas de la otra.

—Te tenían envidia… era evidente para mí.

—No me tenían envidia, me odiaban… que es diferente.

—Lo hacían ¿Verdad? — comentó con cierto pesar la del sol— pero siempre he creído que eran así contigo porque te envidiaban… te tenían miedo… pero no porque fueras alguien horroroso o lo que sea que decían. Eras tan… brillante…

—¿Crees que era brillante? — preguntó con sarcasmo, lista para refugiarse en la ironía o alguna broma que la sacara de la incomodidad por la honestidad de Leona.

—Si, eras tan inteligente y segura de todo lo que hacías, aunque trataban, nadie podía hacerte quebrar. Te embarraban, empujaban y aun así te levantabas y caminabas entre todos como si fueras la mismísima rencarnación de una deidad. Verte era como ver una luz brillante, y era molesto para muchos porque esa luz les hacía ver lo mediocre y débiles que eran… te envidiaban.

—¿Tú también me envidiabas? — preguntó poniendo atención en cada palabra que se le decía.

—No, yo…— comenzó con la misma honestidad que traía, pero a cada segundo comenzaba a sentirse un poco atormentada— yo… me sentía… feliz.

Las palabras quedaron colgadas mientras un silencio incomodo tomaba lugar entre ambas.

—Oh… si, entiendo ese sentimiento— intervino la sacerdotisa— cuando tienes algo que te da cierta dicha ¿No es así? Nosotros en el reino sentimos lo mismo por Diana desde que llego, así que podemos entenderlo a la perfección.

—Si ¿Verdad? — se alegró Leona, poniéndose de pie.

Se alejó de una manera incomoda, sonriendo lo mas honestamente posible, yendo directamente a los elementos para el jardín, sin volver a mirar hacia atrás.

—¿Puedo hacerle una sugerencia? — se animó a preguntar, viendo como Diana prefería dejar ir a la otra y quedarse.

—Adelante.

—Usted debería invitarla al festival… Es como si los dioses hubieran puesto todo al servicio de ambas.

No contestó a esto, simplemente se cruzó de brazos en su lugar y esperó.

La sacerdotisa pareció entender que no conseguiría nada mas de la de la luna y, levantando lo que quedaba del almuerzo de ambas, se despidió y retiró del lugar.

Diana simplemente pensó en la razón por la que detestaba este tipo de templos y a sus encargados y devotos. Como si su única misión en el mundo fuera unir almas y cosas por el estilo.

“Felicidad… que ridícula palabra para usar”

* * *

Parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo sin decirse nada. Mientras una arreglaba el jardín, la otra se encargo del techo. No volvieron a cruzarse hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

La mayor del lugar estaba complacida y les permitió a ambas ducharse en los baños del templo, inclusive puso a su disposición unas prendas básicas para que su regreso a casa sea más llevadero.

Diana se tomo su tiempo para bañarse. La noche la recibió al salir y las antorchas de la entrada iluminaban el camino que debería tomar.

Su alivio por no ver a Leona le duro poco, pues creía que la otra ya había partido rumbo al templo de la luna, pero no fue así, apenas salir se encontró con la otra chica, también limpia y preparada, esperándola apoyada en una pared.

La pasó sin decirle nada y escuchó como la seguía.

Caminaron en silencio un buen tramo, hasta que llegaron a los desolados caminos del templo. La luna hacia brillar el verde de los campos y daba cierta tranquilidad a ambas.

—No tienes que acompañarme mañana a limpiar los templos que quedan— comenzó la de la luna, divisando ya el templo de la luna— son considerablemente mas pequeño que el de hoy y puedo sola.

—Quiero acompañarte también mañana.

—¿Te gusta hacer de sirvienta? Entonces te interesara saber que-

—Diana, tú me besaste.

Pese a la abrupta interrupción no dejaron de caminar.

—¿No vas a decir nada? — indago Leona, viendo aun la espalda de su compañera— por favor, dime algo… lo que sea.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? ¿Quieres que te pida perdón?

—¡No! Dios, quiero saber porque lo hiciste.

—No tengo una respuesta para eso.

—¿Lo hiciste simplemente por qué sí? ¿De repente estas y tienes ganas y besas a la primera persona que se te cruza?

—¡Claro que no!

—No, eso esta claro, porque me besaste a mí ¿Por qué?

Mas silencio de la otra, Leona comenzaba a impacientarse viendo que pronto llegarían a destino y tenia por seguro que la otra huira.

—¿Te gusto, Diana?... de esa forma ¿Yo te gusto?

—…no.

—¿Y entonces por qué me besaste? Te la pasas diciendo cosas horribles, pero luego eres considerada y buena conmigo, y luego te alejas… y luego me besas, y pides perdón… y me confundes tanto…

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Leona? — la encaró la otra, cansada de escuchar como al otra parecía a punto de llorar en cualquier momento— ¿Otra disculpa? Porque no soy buena con eso ¿Qué te prometa que no volverá a pasar? Eso es algo que podría cuidar también ¿Qué te deje en paz? Porque si mi memoria no me falla, la que siempre sigue a la otra-

—¡Solo dime la verdad!

—¡¿Sobre qué?!

—¡Sobre lo que sientes por mí!

Ahora sentía como su pecho bajaba y subía mientras respiraba, se sentía acalorada. Era como un enfrentamiento y estaba contra las cuerdas, no le gustaba.

—¿Te gusto? — insistió la del sol, tratando de acercarse— ¿Sientes algo por mi… de esa forma?

Esta vez, Diana solo se le quedo viendo, el que no lo negara le dio un pequeño aire de victoria hacia donde quería llegar.

—¿Desde cuándo? — indago con calma y cuidado, tratando de no ocasionar nada negativo, Diana era muy difícil e impredecible.

—Esto es injusto— contestó con contundencia, dándole la espalda y retomando su camina, Leona no se lo permitió, dando pasos rápidos y llegando a tomar su muñeca—¡Suéltame!

—¡No lo hare! ¡Quiero hablar contigo! ¡Y esta vez no te iras! ¡¿Qué es injusto?!

—¡Te lo advierto!

—¡¿Dímelo?!

—¡Que yo ya sienta los poderes de la luna antes que tú!

—¡¿…que?!

Pero antes de entender las palabras Diana apoyó su mano abierta en su pecho y un haz de luz la golpeó de lleno, impulsando su cuerpo varios metros hacia atrás.

Se incorporó rápido del suelo, viendo como la otra la dejaba atrás a pasos veloces y sintió la ira de un recuerdo que todavía la frustraba.

—¡Diana! — le gritó siguiéndola a la misma velocidad.

—¡Cállate! ¡Ya todos deben estar durmiendo!

—¡Diana! — le gritó en advertencia, pero al ver que no le hacia caso, simplemente la tomó con brusquedad de los brazos y la empujó hasta la pared mas próxima, una casilla metros antes de la entrada—¡¿Qué es lo injusto?!

—¿Estás loca? ¿Piensas desafiarme con tu fuerza? No tienes oportunidad contra mi ahora…

—¡Contesta!

—¡Suéltame!

Forcejearon un poco, en lo que era evidente que a Leona le constaría retener a su compañera, pero se las ideaba para mantenerla.

—¡No puedo creer que estemos peleando de vuelta! ¡Basta! ¡Basta!

—¡Bien!

Diana la empujó nuevamente, pero ya sin darle la espalda o huir de ella. La encaraba enojada, pero más decidida a hacerle frente ahora.

—No quiero luchar— terminó admitiendo Leona— Pero ¡Dios, que frustrante es tratar contigo!

—¡Entonces hazlo sencillo y ni siquiera te molestes!

—¡Quiero molestarme intentándolo! ¡Y Dios! ¡Ya deja de ponerte a la defensiva siempre!

—¡Viniendo de alguien que acaba de arrinconarme contra una pared no tiene sentido!

—¡Esta bien! Lamento eso, pero tú me hiciste volar como 3 metros ¡Estaba molesta! ¡Estoy molesta! ¿Por qué siempre tienes que actuar como si… no lo es? No voy a hacerte nada ¿Podemos simplemente hablar? ¡Podemos hablar?... por favor…

—No quiero hablar…

—Bien… bien… puedo entender eso ¿Sí? — trató, nuevamente con precaución y cuidado de no activar la irascibilidad de la otra— ¿Qué te parece si simplemente me dices que es “lo injusto” de esto y yo… lo resolveré?

—¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Quiero estar en las mismas condiciones que tu… no quiero ventajas… así que dime.

—Claro… tu inquebrantable sentido del honor, Dios, eres insufrible.

—Deja de ofenderme.

Diana hizo un alto en sus pensamientos, no esperaba el pedido tan directamente. Era obvio que a nadie le gustaba ser ofendido o blanco de bromas, pero Leona parecía ahora muy seria respecto a eso.

—Solo por unos minutos, solo por esta vez— comenzó a pedir, mas como una suplica que como otra cosa—no bromees conmigo. ¿Qué es lo injusto?

La de la luna suspiró antes de encontrar las palabras correctas.

—Yo me deje en evidencia… besándote. El que me preguntes que siento es injusto ¿Tu sabes mas que yo? Es más… yo no sé nada.

—¿Y qué quieres sabes? Te diré lo que quieras, sea lo que sea.

Diana posó sus ojos en los materiales de alfarería de la casilla, distrayéndose con ellos, creyendo que la otra le estaba dando una buena oportunidad.

—Quizás no quiera saber la respuesta— concluyó, sintiéndose de mal humor, pero ya no con Leona, sino con ella misma.

—No se que decir a eso entonces…— contestó honestamente, sin ninguna intención de ridiculizar la indecisión de la otra.

—¿Qué sientes tu? — termino diciendo, arrepintiéndose al momento— Tu no puedes sentir nada, es evidente para mi que nunca se te paso por la cabeza… nada de esto, solo estas aquí cumpliendo una misión… y yo complique todo porque-

—Tengo miedo— la interrumpió de inmediato.

—¿Miedo?

—Si, estoy muerta de miedo… siento miedo como nunca antes sentí… y no puedo luchar contra lo que sea que lo provoque.

—¿Pero de qué?

—No lo entiendo muy bien tampoco, pero de repente… tu eres muy importante, no, más allá de eso, siento que eres lo más importante. Quiero acercarme a ti, y me da miedo porque se supone que debo alejarme. Buscar venganza por lo que le hiciste a los sabios solari. Tengo miedo porque debería despreciarte, porque es lo que debo hacer, pero me gustas, y no quiero… y me da miedo que a ti no te pase nada de eso y que solo sea yo… y que me besaras lo hace peor porque siento que moriría solo con que me dijeras que estabas jugando conmigo… no quiero… te tengo miedo… porque sé que puedes destrozarme.

Leona vio que la otra parecía creer lo que decía y lo tomó como una buena señal para acercarse.

—Yo lo entiendo, Diana— le aseguró buscando que aun le sostuviera la mirada— estoy asustada también… igual que tu… sé que lo estas. Dios, juro que te comportas igual que un animal pequeño que trata de defenderse de algo grande. Donde manotazos, huyendo, alejando lo que sea que se le acerque.

La comparación hizo sonreír a la de la luna.

—No tienes que defenderte de mí… no te lastimare— trató de asegurarle la castaña

—Mientes…

—Me gustas.

—¡Mientes!

Leona sabía que había sido descuidada y se atajó al impulso de la otra de huir, agarrándola de vuelta con fuerza, tratando de abrazarla para que no escapara.

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!

Leona no luchaba, solo se limitaba a ayudarse con la pared y su agarre para mantenerla en el lugar, abrazándola y esperando a que se calmara.

—Esta bien, Diana.

—¡No! ¡No está bien! — contestó molesta, hizo brillar sus manos, sabía que podía inclusive arrancarle los brazos del tronco si no la soltaba, pero era otro el sentimiento que sentía, como si se ahogara—¡Esto no esta bien! ¡Ah! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

—Está bien…

—¡No! No… agh… no…

Podía sentir como la fuerza de la rubia bajaban abruptamente mientras la escuchaba sollozar y agarrarse de una forma extraña a su espalda.

—Esta bien, Diana…— insistía aun tratando de calmarla— también estoy asustada.


	13. Dichoso los ojos que te ven

—Su majestad, tiene una visita que dice haber acordado reunirse con usted a la hora del té.

—¿Ah sí? — preguntó la reina, levantando la vista de la carta que leía— Quizás lo olvide ¿De quién se trata?

—La encargada del templo de la luna, la señorita Diana.

“Definitivamente no acorde una reunión con ella”

—Galanta ¿Tengo algún compromiso en las próximas horas?

—No, su majestad— contestó de inmediato una de las doncellas.

—Bien… manda a preparar “el té”— indicó con cierta gracia, mientras se levanta de su escritorio.

—¿Su majestad desea que le informe a la sacerdotisa de alguna indicación?

—No, esta bien. Me vendría bien estirar un poco las piernas— contestó con una sonrisa.

Caminó, saliendo de la sala, adivinando donde la estaría esperando la otra chica. La encontró en uno de los pasillos próximos, admirando una pintura en la pared.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Diana.

La forma de saludar hizo que la aludida la mirara de inmediato, abriendo la boca sin decir nada, solo sonrojándose.

La reina sonrió y esperó, finalmente la otra chica retomó su compostura.

—Dichosos los ojos que la ven, su majestad.

—No eres tan ajena a la tradición de estos días ¿No es así?

—No su majestad… lo entiendo bien— contestó la otra, acompañando a la reina que comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo con lentitud— es solo que… me sorprendió escucharlo de usted.

—¿Por qué? — preguntó con una pequeña risa, se sentía de buen humor ese día. El cálido sol que entraba por los ventanales le ayudaba.

—No creo ser merecedora de sus palabras luego de como me moví y comporte últimamente.

—Supiste redimirte ante mí… y con eso basta. Sigues siendo tan querida y preciada para mi como el primer día.

—…La reina es demasiado condescendiente.

—¿Y no te da gusto que así sea?

—Me preocupa… a veces.

—Si… se lo que piensas, ya tuvimos esta charla cuando discutimos el porque ocultar a mi hijo ¿No es así?

—Si…

—¿Es eso lo que viniste a discutir?

—No.

—Ya veo… ¿Qué es entonces?

—He terminado mi labor en los templos.

—Ah… ahora entiendo. No era una cita para el té, era sencillamente que vienes a reportarte.

—Si, así es… de hecho… hay algo más.

—¿Te quedas al té?

—¿Qué?

—Mande a preparar algo por tu venida. He estado trabajando todo el día y al parecer tú también ¿Ya comiste algo?

—No debería ser tan amable conmigo después de que…

—Entiendo, entonces te lo ordeno— la interrumpió aun con humor—¿Puede tu culpa dejarte en paz si es una orden, Diana?

Siguió caminando ya sin esperar una respuesta de la otra. Le dio gusto ver como la chica la seguía por los pasillos sin reprochar ya.

Terminaron en el jardín próximo, donde una pequeña mesa estaba rebosante de cosas para consumir y solo dos sillas esperando por ellas.

—Sírvete.

—Gracias.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es ese “algo más”?

—Se que no tengo derecho a pedirle nada, y se que aun debo cumplir con mi castigo por las cosas que hice, y lo acepto.

—Bien…

—Y lo hare… es solo que… podría… postergar mis labores y mandatos respecto a eso… un par de días.

—¿Quieres un par de días “libre”?

—Termine con los templos así que solo estoy esperando que se me asigne una nueva tarea, pero… esperaba que se me diera un par de días antes que eso pase… si es posible… me gustaría.

—¿Mmm? — cuestionó con curiosidad la mayor, viéndola con detenimiento— ¿Tienes planes?

—…no.

—No tienes planes, pero quieres un par de días… estos días, específicamente ¿No es así?

—Sí… lo que queda del día de hoy… y los dos próximos.

—Vaya casualidad… ¿No es en estos 3 días la festividad de los afortunados?

Diana se volvió a quedar callada e inmóvil en su lugar.

—No puedo concederte eso, Diana— contestó con tranquilidad la reina— como encargada del templo de la luna tienes responsabilidades.

—Tengo que cumplir con mi parte del evento esta noche, es verdad. Y no pienso dejarlo de lado— contestó de manera automática, como si supiera esa respuesta— pero los días siguientes no tengo compromisos.

—Hablas como si sí que tuvieras planes— contestó aun con gracia— te diré que haremos ¿Por qué no me dices que sucede y prometo interceder por ti favorablemente?

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la reina comenzó a ponerle más atención a su comida, esperando a que la otra se decidiera.

—Yo quiero…— comenzó a decir, pero nuevamente la incomodidad le evitaba hablar—quiero… pensé que seria “bueno” mostrarle a Leona el reino en estos días…

—Ah… ¿Es Leona tu afortunada?

—Yo no le llamaría así…

—Pero es lo que me pides ¿No? Quieres estos días para pasarlo con Leona.

La reina se apoyó en su mano, inspeccionando a la otra, que solo hacia por tratar de tener un rostro serio y sereno pesé al sonrojo.

—… ¿Tan evidente soy?

La reina rio ante lo incomoda y tensa que seguía estando la otra, aun luchando como si sintiera que estuviera perdiendo gracia solo por admitir que le interesaba alguien.

—No lo eres— le aseguró, tratando de darle animo— aunque me sorprende un poco todo esto, aun así, me da gusto que se lleven mejor. ¿Le explicaste tus planes?

—No, no la he visto en todo el día— contestó con calma— Ella parecía empecinada en ayudarme a limpiar los templos. Me ayudó en gran medida con el templo de tierra… no quería que hiciera lo mismo el día de hoy. Y a decir verdad… ahora estoy preocupada que malinterpretara esto como si la estuviera evitando.

—Interesante… ahora te preocupa inclusive.

—Ella fue… se merece algo mejor que solo limpiar polvo y raspar excremento… ¿No es de eso lo que la festividad va en estos días?

—Ciertamente— concedió la mayor, tomando un sorbo de su té— ¿Así que… Leona? Bueno, ella es linda… fuerte… y cálida ¿No crees?

—De verdad preferiría no hablar estos temas— contestó de inmediato sintiendo su orgullo amenazado de alguna forma.

—Asegúrate de saludarla adecuadamente ¿Sí? Ya sabes… — comentó con gracia—no le escupas algo en la cara o le claves tu sable en un costado.

* * *

Leona retomaba su camino al templo de la Luna.

Había leído la nota de Diana temprano cuando fue a buscarla.

“Aun tengo trabajo que hacer, esta vez necesito hacerlo sola, es importante para mí”

Corta pero concisa, la de la luna sabía que palabras decir para que la otra la dejara en paz, pero ya comenzaba a sentirse impaciente.

Afortunadamente para ella pudo vislumbrarla camino adelante. No hizo falta llamarla, Diana se dio vuelta como si hubiera sabido que allí estaba.

Tomó como buena señal que la rubia se quedara inmóvil en su lugar, como si la esperara, para adelantarse hasta alcanzarla.

—Vaya que si estas sucia— fue la animada forma de saludar de la del sol, recibiendo un asentimiento calmado de la otra, mientras ahora ambas caminaban.

—Bueno, es lo normal… tenía mucho por hacer.

—¿Terminaste con todo?

—Con los recados que tenia pendiente como castigo… por ahora sí.

—¡Genial!

—… aun debo hacer algo. Bañarme y encargarme de unos asuntos en el templo.

—Oh, eso esta bien. Es verdad, aun eres la máxima autoridad allí ¿No?

—Supongo que lo soy— contestó, ya adentrándose en el lugar.

El templo estaba muy concurrido, tenía los mismos preparativos que el resto del reino y se venia mucho mas animado que su habitual calma y armonía, aun así, los colores rosas claros y blancos se mezclaban con cierta armonía y viveza que daba gusto solo estar allí.

—Escúchame— comenzó, encarando finalmente a la otra— quiero que esperes por mí. Me bañare y preparare, luego me encargare de mis asuntos aquí y estaré libre… me gustaría juntarme contigo luego de eso… claro… si tú quieres.

—Claro, Diana— contestó de inmediato— hay muchas cosas por hacer aquí, así que podre distraerme mientras te espero.

—Bien… no vemos luego— dijo sin querer perder más tiempo, con la vista puesta en el camino hacia su habitación.

—Dichoso los ojos que te ven.

Las palabras hicieron que volviera hacia la del sol, inspeccionándola.

—¿Lo dije mal? — preguntó con inocencia, avergonzándose un poco al tratar de recordar si era la forma correcta— ¿O acaso era… afortunados los ojos que te ven? No…

—Lo dijiste bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Si… pero… ¿Cómo es posible que sepas eso?

—Bueno, todo el día estuve en la ciudad… con el evento y toda la gente, visite algunos sitios, y algunas personas me explicaron, inclusive pregunte directamente, porque mucho me saludaron de esa forma.

—Claro… obviamente…— comentó, analizando la situación y dándose cuenta de lo evidente— debo retirarme.

—Oh… si…

Diana apresuró sus pasos con la recriminación en su cabeza de la reina por no haber saludado como era debido.

* * *

Leona siguió haciendo lo que venia haciendo todo ese día. Mezclarse y entretenerse con las personas.

Aprendía mas de ellas en su compañía que cualquier otra cosa.

El templo de la luna tenia actividades por los pasillos y por el jardín, inclusive la habitual fuente en uno de los costados contaba de un stand con actividades.

Las personas disfrutaban de la comida, la música, exhibiciones y diversos juegos, la mayoría en pareja, otros en familia, casi no había nadie que se moviera en soledad.

Ella optaba por quedarse a hablar con los encargados del lugar, los cuales la ayudaban a participar de la actividad que ofrecían, o le regalaban parte de lo que tenían.

Desde que amaneció, algunas sacerdotisas del templo le advirtieron que eran días importantes para todo el reino, y que la tradición dictaba andar bien presentados y predispuestos.

Solo se perdonaba a los soldados y exhibicionistas de alguna diciplina con armas, el portarlas, y los trabajadores que por algún motivo debieran ensuciarse, no andar debidamente vestidos.

Solo tenia sus ropas habituales, y la de combate, nada muy elegante. Una de las doncellas la acompaño a comprar algunas prendas, nada extravagante tampoco, pero ahora no desentonada con los demás.

Terminó vistiendo una camiseta suelta sin mangas de color amarillo apagado, que ciño a su cintura con un grueso cinto color carmesí oscuro, el cual le daba muchas vueltas hasta debajo del pecho. Unas muñequeras de tela oscura, largas, que cubrían desde su muñeca hasta por debajo de su hombro. Tenía un pantalón largo y ajustado, a juego con las muñequeras, que era cubierto por un chal de seda atado a un costado de su cintura.

Nunca había sido buena para esas cosas y prefería a muerte sus prendas debajo de la armadura, las cual ya estaba acostumbrada a usar, pero confió en la doncella y en la encargada de la tienda para vestirla, de hecho, había visto a varias otros con prendas similares.

“Parece que haga lo que uno haga, nunca te dejaras de ver como una guerrera” Recordó que comento la encargada del lugar.

Aun así, al mirarse al espejo, pensó que la elección era muy acertada y había quedado hasta encantada con probar algo diferente.

Ahora simplemente pensaba que quizás no era nada, que no había hecho algo tan diferente a su habitual. Pese a que muchas personas sí que lo notaron, Diana ni reparó en eso.

—Dichoso los ojos que te ven, Leona.

La aludida miró a un costado y reconoció a la cocinera del lugar.

—Dichoso los ojos que te ven, Claonte— contestó con una sonrisa.

—Te ves bien— halago, mirándola de pie a cabeza, haciendo reír a la del sol— definitivamente esos colores son lo suyo.

—Supongo que siempre he preferido los mismo, sí.

—Y entonces… ¿Eres un desdichado o un afortunado?

—Ah… aun no entiendo eso del todo— admitió tratando de recordar toda la información que había escuchado ese día— pero si estas preguntando si estoy acompañada o no hoy, supongo que no… por ahora.

—¿Por ahora?

—Diana me dijo que tiene cosas por hacer, pero que quiere acompañarme más entrada la noche… aunque ya es de noche… no sé qué tan tarde, a decir verdad.

—La señorita tiene un deber como encargada del templo, me temo que quizás le tome un buen tiempo.

—¿Ah sí?

—Si, pero puedes visitarla, la he visto en los jardines del ala oeste, en el umbral.

—¿Debería ir? No quiero molestarla si tiene cosas que hacer.

—Oh, tu totalmente deberías ir.

—¿Qué?

—Parte de su labor es saludar a todo aquel que quiera verla e intercambiar palabras con ellos.

—¿Eh?

—Lo entenderás más si simplemente vas.

—Oh… esta bien… supongo que puedo caminar cerca de allí y ver.

—No te arrepentirás.

* * *

Leona caminó con tranquilidad, aun siendo atraída por algunos puestos en el lugar. Al llegar al jardín que se le había indicado pudo comprobar que allí también estaba lleno de gente, aunque sin tantas atracciones. La música era mas calmada, así como también el ambiente.

Se distrajo viendo las flores, y saludando a algunos aldeanos que había reconocido, hasta que su atención fue capturada por todo aquel que pasara cerca del sitio, pues dos chorros de agua caían desde el techo del templo, bañando las paredes, pero el agua en ciertos momentos brillaba como si fuera de la mismísima luz de la luna, y luego todo se calmaba.

Una mujer estaba entre medio de donde el agua caía, sin mojarse, a solo tres pasos de la pared. Vestía un vestido blanco, impecable en seda y otra tela que no pudo definir, largo, como sus mangas, que se cortaban en el codo y los hombros para dejar ver la blanca piel.

El corazón de Leona comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando reconoció a Diana como la mujer. Llevaba una diadema sencilla de plata en la cabeza, y sus cabellos caían con gracia en sus hombros y sobre la capa que trataba de cubrirla.

Al acercarse mas pudo ver que tenia el rostro maquillado, como una base en blanco, las mejillas con un rubor rosa y los labios pintados de forma curiosa, una base rosa pero el labio inferior con una línea en vertical roja brillante. El delineado negro, cuidado, solo hacían resaltar mas los ojos claros de la chica.

Diana hablaba con un grupo de parejas que se le había acercado, les sonreía y escuchaba antes de volver a hablar. Cuando ella pronunciaba palabra todos parecían callarse y escuchar con atención.

Las parejas, satisfechas, daban lugar para que otros se acercaran, y así lo hacían, con respeto y cuidando de no amontonarse alrededor, aunque daba la impresión que todos allí querían quedarse cerca de ella.

No estaba segura ahora de querer acercarse más. Desde donde estaba podía verla bien y solo quería quedarse así, contemplándola.

Para mala suerte de ese plan, Diana la notó, y con una sonrisa parecía invitarla a acercarse.

Leona lo hizo con calma, aunque sentía que podría estallar desde su interior, aun cuando ya estaba cerca y había dejado de caminar, no podía calmarse.

—Por favor, no te quedes sin decir nada— habló la rubia, haciéndole notar a la otra que ya habían pasado varios segundos desde que la tenia en frente y aun no hablaba.

—Ah, claro… perdón… no se que se supone que deba decir ahora— admitió con honestidad.

Lejos de molestar esto a Diana o a cualquier presente ahí, la chica asintió con gracia, dejando que el agua en las paredes volviera a brillar.

—Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, no solo los humanos, sino cualquier ser vivo pedía a la luna su intercesión. En las noches mas oscuras, donde sus atormentados corazones se perdían en tinieblas, buscaban su ayuda. Poetas, escritores, artistas y por otro lado seres de ciencia y política, todos, buscando que la luna iluminara su camino.

Las luces parecían bailar alegres a lo que Diana decía, las personas allí, al igual que Leona, la escuchaban encantadas.

—La luna siempre responde a su llamado, pero a veces el corazón esta tan oscurecido que necesita una ayuda, como encargada de este templo, y si me lo permites… yo te guiare.

Leona entendía que era parte del acto, de lo que Diana debía ser como encargada por el evento, pero aun así le daba tanto gusto, le hacía querer creer también.

—¿Hay algo que le quieras preguntar a la luna?

La castaña se tomó su tiempo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Diana era inquebrantable, su temple inamovible. Daba la impresión de que no importa que sea lo que se le dijera, iba a tener la respuesta correcta.

—Me gustaría saber— comenzó con algo de duda, de repente un montón de preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza, aturdiéndola de momento, pero supo elegir una acorde al momento— ¿Cree que la luna me rechazara?

Diana la miró con amabilidad, dándole una sonrisa que nunca había visto dirigida hacia ella, la hizo sentir calmada. Ni siquiera necesitaba la respuesta.

* * *

Leona desistió de seguir indagando por el templo. Se sentó en un banco en uno de los pasillos y se dedico a ver a Diana mientras esta hablaba con las demás personas que se le acercaban.

Su atención se movía de la chica a las personas, de las personas a las flores del campo, de las flores del campo al cielo nocturno, y del cielo de vuelta a Diana.

Verla llena de amabilidad y predispuesta a sonreír era algo nuevo para ella.

“Bueno, aunque si que sonríe… cuando se lanza dispuesta a decapitarte” recordó, sonriendo para ella misma.

Se resignó a pasar la noche así, esperándola, aunque ahora que la podía ver no le parecía tan malo.

Se sentó más derecha cuando creyó que Diana se despedía de una pareja, para comenzar a moverse por el lugar, caminando hacia donde ella estaba.

Las personas allí comenzaron a moverse también, como si nunca hubiera esta la sacerdotisa con el agua en la pared. Justo como si un espectáculo terminara.

—De verdad lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto— comenzó con una honesta disculpa al llegar al frente de la chica.

—No, no, está bien, yo entiendo, de verdad— contestó rápidamente, poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

Era raro, pero viéndola así, Diana parecía algo de otro mundo, algo que admirar y tenerle respeto. Sencillamente no podía seguir relajada y sentada cerca suyo.

—Aún estoy esperando que te rías y burles de mi— comentó con gracia la rubia, ya pareciendo un poco mas la Diana que tanto conocía— adelante.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, tu mas que nadie sabe como se odia a los Lunari ¿No es así? Escucharme decir cosas como “La luz de la luna guiara sus corazones”. A que suena ridículo.

—No, para nada.

—Se supone que, como la máxima encargada del lugar, se me da privilegios como intercesora entre la luna y los seres de la tierra… así que se toman muy en serio mis consejos… pero solo digo lo que yo pienso.

—Tiene sentido si tenemos en cuenta que tu “eres” la elegida de la luna.

—Oh, vamos… ¿Qué puedo aconsejar yo sobre el am…? No importa— se interrumpió aun mirando a su alrededor— ya terminé con esto… estoy cansada.

—Trabajaste desde temprano y luego tuviste que hablar con toda esta gente… es entendible. De verdad entiendo si quieres descansar, podemos salir mañana, escuche que hay otras atracciones y…

—Estoy cansada pero aun quiero acompañarte… solo ¿Podrías esperarme unos minutos más?

—Si, claro… ¿Tienes algo más que hacer?

—Quiero regresar a mi habitación y cambiarme, por supuesto.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Bromeas? no puedo andar así.

—¿… por qué no?

—Es incomodo y por demás llamativo… agh, siento que tengo un disfraz.

—Te ves hermosa—admitió con una honestidad que dejó sin palabras a la otra— como nunca antes.

—Gracias— contestó con incomodidad, distrayéndose con las flores del campo— pero será mejor que me cambie, de verdad… ¿Podrías esperarme? Prometo no demorar demasiado.

—Te esperare aquí.

* * *

Cuando Diana volvió, lo hizo con una túnica blanca suelta sin magas, ajustada en la cintura por un cinturón negro grueso y largo que caía a uno de sus costados. Llevaba por debajo de la túnica una camisera negra ceñida al cuerpo, también sin mangas, pero con cuello.

Como Diana lo lucia, la túnica inclusive podría pasar de vestido con detalles en plata, con el cuello en V que dejaría ver demasiado si no fuera por la camiseta debajo.

Ya no llevaba el cargado maquillaje, pero Leona pudo notar el rubor y el labial, ambos de un tono rosa claro que llevaba. Tampoco tenia la diadema ni nada que tocara su cabeza o cabellos, los llevaba suelto hacia atrás, como siempre.

—Aun luces muy hermosa— le confesó con una sonrisa cuando la otra se acercó.

—Para con eso— la reprendió, ya no sabiendo como afrontar las palabras.

—¿Te molesta que te lo diga? — preguntó con algo de burla.

—Se siente incómodo, ya no lo hagas.

—Está bien… solo lo pensare con fuerza.

—Agh… en fin… ¿Tienes algo que te gustaría hacer ahora?

—Creo… creo que en realidad si… siento un poco de hambre.

—Eso es grandioso de hecho. También me gustaría comer algo.

—Genial.

—Se que hay algunos puestos ahora aquí en el templo, pero siempre comemos aquí ¿Te gustaría acompañarme al pueblo para cenar allí?

—Si, claro.

—Aunque tendremos que caminar un tramo hasta llegar, ya sabes…

—Esta bien, hay varios puestos por el camino, podemos verlos juntas hasta llegar.

—Si, tienes razón… entonces vamos.

* * *

—Así que ¿”El día de los afortunados”?

—Haz de cuenta que es el día de los enamorados para el resto de Runaterra…

—Noto las similitudes… pero también muchas diferencias y tradiciones que solo escuché y vi aquí.

—Bueno, en algunos lugares se regalan chocolate… aquí se saluda diferente y hacen un festival de 3 días.

—Y se etiqueta a las personas en dos tipos.

—Ah… si…

Habían llegando finalmente a una taberna bien iluminada, aunque pequeña, adornada también con los colores del festival, pero al estar mas alejada que los caminos centrales, era considerablemente más tranquila que las otras que habían visto al paso.

Se sentaron adentro, donde los demás clientes hablaban entre ellos y se entretenían con los encargados del lugar. El ambiente, como todo, seguía muy animado pese a ser ya muy entrada la noche.

Pidieron lo que les recomendó del menú el que las atendió y ahora esperaban.

—¿Puedes decirme más sobre todo esto? — pidió la castaña viendo a las demás personas allí, sabiendo que ignoraba demasiado de todo— no creo que quieras que te regale algo que… no lo sé, diga que esté lista para tener un tercer hijo o algo así…

—Tienes razón— concordó con una sonrisa la otra, mirándola con cierto aprecio— bueno… ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Sabias que mientras el festival dure hay dos tipos de precio?... a todo.

—¿Eh? No lo sabía.

—Si, inclusive muchos cierran sus negocios y quitan de la venta lo que sea que estén vendiendo, porque por tradición, y la gente aquí sigue horriblemente al pie de la letra la tradición, todo vale la mitad de precio para los desdichados.

—Oh, eso es algo que tampoco entiendo “desdichados y afortunados” ¿No es así?

—Si, de eso se trata. Para resumirlo todo, un afortunado es alguien que tiene otro afortunado. Es decir, una pareja o alguien que le corresponda. Un desdichado, por otro lado, es alguien que no tiene un afortunado. No necesariamente tiene que ser un amor no correspondido, alguien que sencillamente no esta interesado en nadie, también es un desdichado.

—Ah, ahora entiendo. Se divide entre solteros y “en pareja”

—Si, algo así. Se supone que en estos días se compadece a los desdichados, porque se cree que estar enamorado o… lo que sea, te hace afortunado. Así que se le baja al precio a la mitad a todas esas “pobres almas” que no puedan sentir esa fortuna— trató de explicar— algo como “Ya, amigo, lamento que no te quieran por feo, aquí tienes tu cerveza a mitad de precio para que te animes”

Leona rio un poco a la ocurrencia, asintiendo, pensando que tenia sentido que así sea.

—Así que el amor nos hace afortunados…

—Eso dicen— aclaró Diana— Todo el concepto de ser “afortunado” es un poco… relativo.

—¿Eso crees?

—Si. Si estas enamorado, pero la persona de la que estas no de ti, eso te hace un desdichado. Entiendo eso por parte… pero no es la única forma de sentirse mal ¿No es así? ¿Qué pasa si soy afortunada y la persona que quiero también me quiere… pero aun así no podemos estar juntas? ¿No me hace eso una desdichada también? No lo sé… definitivamente no me sentiría afortunada.

Diana dejo de mirar a las personas, para finalmente mirar a Leona, la cual aún le sostenía una sonrisa cálida.

—N-no estoy diciendo esto por nosotras, solo lo pensé… pensé que hay muchas formas que el amor puede hacerte sentir mal. Aparte ya te lo dije ¿Qué puedo saber yo de estas cosas?

—Yo me siento afortunada solo porque te fijaste en mí, Diana… así que, en realidad, si entiendo la idea… pero lamento que te haga infeliz lo mismo...

—Deja de decirlo como si dependiera de ti, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—¿De verdad? Porque la ultima vez que me fije… tú eras la elegida de la luna y yo la del sol, y debería guiar una raza de guerreros destinada a enfrentarte hasta la muerte.

Diana no dijo nada a esto, solo sonrió con una mirada fría en sus ojos, sentándose mas apoyada en la silla y cruzándose de brazos.

—Cierto— comentó al cabo de unos segundos, mirando de nuevo a las demás personas— perdón ¿Y donde le vez lo afortunado a eso? — volvió a mirarla, preguntando con cierta frustración—... sí se puede saber.

—No lo sé… supongo que debo ser estúpida y sencillamente me pone feliz saber que siento algo y tu sientes lo mismo… y que solo por eso… no estoy sola… porque estás también estas ahí. En el mismo lugar donde yo estoy… estás conmigo.

—¡Agh, esto es tan estúpido!

Leona pudo ver como la otra se ponía de pie abruptamente, para salir a grandes pasos del lugar.

La acción la tomó de sorpresa, como a todo los demás.

Tuvo que disculparse con un gesto con los que estaban y se apresuró a seguir a la otra.

—Diana— la llamó cuando la encontró caminando por las calles— Diana, espera… no te vayas.

La siguió solo nos segundos más, porque la otra parecía querer hacer caso al pedido y dejo de caminar, permitiéndole que la alcanzara.

—Perdón, es mi culpa, te dije que no iba a decir más cosas como esas…— trató de empezar.

—¡Solo!... Dios, no quiero esto… no quiero nada de esto— comenzó a explicar, con frustración— esto fue una mala idea… no quiero…

—Esta bien… solo deja que regrese a pagar y podemos regresar al templo, descuida.

—¡No! Solo… agh ¿Puedes… esperar unos minutos? — trató de pedir, y viendo como Leona abría la boca decidió interrumpirla nuevamente— No, no digas nada… solo, quédate, ahí, callada, unos segundos, no hagas nada, por favor ¿Sí? — pidió, y vio que la otra titubeaba entre contestar o sencillamente no hacer nada— bien.

Se refregó la frente con insistencia, mientras luchaba consigo misma, respiró con profundidad varias veces y caminaba cortamente sin alejarse demasiado.

Finalmente suspiró pesadamente, tirando sus hombros hacia abajo, cansada, antes de enfrentar a Leona.

—Yo… soy mala para estas cosas ¿De acuerdo? Y eso es evidente, lo sabes tú, lo sé yo y cualquier persona que haya tenido la oportunidad de tratar conmigo unos minutos. Tu puedes decir cosas “eres linda” “me gustas” “me importas” con una facilidad que me molesta hasta la medula… porque yo no puedo… y no puedo porque toda mi vida ese tipo de cosas me han llevado a una bofetada o burlas o un camino sin fin de dolor y tormento y no quiero volver a vivirlo. Y cada vez que dices cosas como esas, siento que me das la oportunidad de mandarte a ese doloroso pozo que bien conozco… y no quiero, pero siento que lo hare de todas formas porque no sé cómo… no sé cómo hacer esto… perdóname.

Leona se quedó callada, pero solo porque sabia que la otra se lo había pedido. Era doloroso para ella ver a la otra chica así y no poder hacer algo para que entendiera como se sentía en realidad.

—¿Sabes porque se saludan con “Dichosos los ojos que te ven”? — preguntó Diana, recordando que charlaban sobre la tradición— porque se supone que tu presencia le da la misma dicha a cualquiera que te vea, como yo me siento cuando te puedo ver… por eso los enamorados entienden que donde tu estés, aunque ellos no estén allí, los demás que si estén contigo… sentirán esa dicha que reconocen. Y yo debí saludarte así hoy… sabia que debía decir eso que tu dijiste con tanta facilidad… y no pude.

Diana sentía que se ahogaba y comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Todo lo que le decía su cabeza estaba relacionado a lo cansada que estaba de todo, lo mucho que detestaba todo, lo mucho que deseara que algunas cosas sean diferentes pero sabia por hartazgo que las cosas siempre serian así.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, Leona.

Ya derrotada, dejó que el tiempo pasara, y solo cuando se calmó un poco y pudo ver a la otra, la notó aun quieta en su lugar, aunque con una expresión contrariada en su rostro.

—Dios, eras tan idiota que estas siguiendo a raya lo que te pedí de no hablar y hacer nada ¿Verdad? — dijo, pasándose la mano por las mejillas y el resto del rostro, para finalmente detenerse en su frente y refregársela nuevamente.

—Si… ya… ¿Ya puedo hablar? — preguntó con cuidado la del sol, sonriéndole de lado.

—Dios, si, ya… lo que quieras.

—Bien…— comentó, acercándose unos pasos hasta quedar al frente de ella— ¿Puedo besarte, Diana?

—¿Qué?

—De verdad quiero besarte… desde que te vi… y durante todo el día, pero tengo miedo que eso te llegue a asustar o provoque que huyas de mi… de nuevo… ¿Crees que puedo besarte? … ¿Y que al besarte no provocare que te alejes?

—… si debo serte honesta, no puedo prometerte nada… me siento… muy inestable en este momento… no se que hare si me besas…

—Entonces… creo que me arriesgare.

Terminó por acortar la distancia con lentitud y cautela, tomando una de las manos de Diana, para que esta la sintiera segura y calmada antes que cualquier otra cosa.

Acercó su rostro, pero solo para apoyar su frente sobre la marca de la luna, mirando de cerca los ojos claro de la otra.

Sonrió mientras pasaba su mano libre por su cintura, abrazándola.

—Yo también creo que son dichosos los ojos que te ven, Diana— le confesó en un susurro cálido— ¿Puedo besarte ahora?

Su frente y su nariz, al chocar con la de la otra, le hicieron sentir el asentimiento aparte de verlo ella misma.

Sonrió antes de apoyar con cuidado sus labios sobre la otra chica, viendo de reojo la reacción de esta.

Tomó como buena señal la inmovilidad de su compañera, y se despegó a los pocos segundos del tacto.

—¿Estas bien? — preguntó en otro susurro mientras notaba como el rubor tomaba mas tonos en el rostro en frente.

Diana volvió a asentir, pero esta vez Leona pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa que se le formaba al hacerlo, parecida a la amable que les dio a aquellas personas que le hablaron en el templo, pero mas genuina y honesta ahora.

—Bien…— comentó, sonriendo también ella, para cerrar ahora por completos sus ojos, y volverla a besar.

Con los segundos pudo sentir la respiración de la rubia sobre sus labios, haciéndole cosquillas, y como comenzaba a corresponderle.

Los dedos de Diana le acariciaban el rostro, temblorosos y titubeantes hasta encontrar su lugar en los cabellos castaños y quedarse enredados en ellos.

Cuando Leona se alejó, ya la palma de la mano de Diana se apoyaba en su mejilla, cálida y suave.

El rostro que la miraba estaba sereno y relajado. Aun le sonreían y los ojos claros la miraban con cariño y atención.

Leona creyó entenderlo entonces.

Lo afortunada que ambas en realidad eran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> ¡Es mi cumpleaños!
> 
> Hoy, 29 de mayo, es el cumpleaños del ser que escribió este capítulo.
> 
> La verdad me emocione mucho escribiéndolo, por eso se hizo largo supongo. Le puse mucho cariño.
> 
> Yo sé que es todo sobre el amor de pareja mas que nada, porque es a lo que va, que es un fic romántico con la pareja de Diana y Leona después de todo. Yo no vengo a vender humos a nadie xD
> 
> Escuché esta frase “Dichoso los ojos que te ven” por primera vez en el WOW, una raza aliada, no jugable hasta el momento, de la Horda lo dice mucho… y la verdad calo bastante en mí, e hice “mis delirios místicos” con la frase y bueno, salió este concepto, pero siempre pensé en él como algo mucho más allá que el amor “romántico”.
> 
> Creo que cuando queremos a alguien, ese solo querer nos llena de felicidad.
> 
> Cuando estamos con nuestros amigos, con nuestra familia, con nuestra pareja, con alguien que queremos y que sabemos que nos quiere es… tan bueno eso. Es tan lindo saber que nos quieren.
> 
> Creo que si tenemos alguien que nos quiere y nosotros tenemos a quienes querer… no sé, somos muy afortunados.
> 
> Me siento afortunada de haber tenido una mamá y un hermano que me querían y yo los quería, como aun me siento afortunada de tener un papá y una hermana que me quieren y quiero.
> 
> Me llene de amigos que amo, de profesores que admiro y aprecio, de compañeros que vale la pena quedarse a ayudar con su trabajo en horas extra.
> 
> Y tuve la dicha de escribir para ustedes.
> 
> Yo soy la afortunada, siempre lo he sido y lo se desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo.
> 
> Ojalá ustedes también lo sean… o en realidad se den cuenta que lo son.
> 
> Se de adversidades y se lo horrible que puede ser el mundo y los seres que habitan en él, creedme cuando les digo que he caminado en el infierno. Inclusive soy muy consciente de lo que pasa hoy en día y los tiempos de ahora me pegan igual que a muchos… y aun así… bueno, no existe un mejor escenario para incendiar.
> 
> Así que solo deseo un regalo para mi cumpleaños y ese es que ustedes hayan disfrutado este capítulo.
> 
> Mi deseo es que ustedes hayan disfrutado leer esto, que es mi regalo para ustedes.
> 
> Yo se que en el día de cumpleaños se supone que yo debo recibir los regalos, pero mi padre me dijo que me cocinara pizza así que realmente lo tengo todo.
> 
> Ojalá tengan un hermoso fin de semana.


	14. Quiero saber (Parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi corazón se acelera como si se tratara de mi propia historia, emocionándome y haciendo que sostenga mis esperanzas.

Leona ya solo trataba de concentrarse en ir un paso a la vez.

Ya había estado en esos valles antes, cuando buscó la piedra para el collar de Diana, pero esa vez iba a su ritmo y por un sendero diferente.

Levantó la vista.

Colina arriba, a la par, inclusive si uno echaba la vista hacia atrás, se podía ver como muchas parejas trataban de subir juntos.

Era un día soleado y cada tanto alguna nube les daba el respiro de poderse relajar en la sombra mientras seguían la travesía que, para ese momento del tramo, ya dejaba de ser para cualquiera.

Cuando comenzó el camino había notado que eran más el número de las parejas que se atrevían a comenzar el recorrido. Inclusive le pareció tierno ver una pareja de ancianos, que se notaba llevaban demasiado años en su matrimonio como para recordar el número. Ambos solo avanzaron unas horas y luego se quedaron en uno de los primeros hostales.

Las demás parejas siguieron sin descanso por muchas horas esa mañana y ahora, ya de tarde, solo quedaban unas cuantas siguiendo a pie, tratando de subir por el camino a la vista u otros donde los arboles le daban más sombras pero se hacía más dificultoso.

Aquella vez en busca de las piedras, Leona no necesito llegar a las cima de los valles. Ya se comenzaba a preguntar si la meta de su compañera era esa.

— ¿En qué piensas tanto? ¿Ya te cansaste? ¿Quieres que te empuje?— se burló la de la luna.

Diana acaba de subir una roca y le ofrecía la mano a Leona que aún se encontraba en el nivel bajo del camino.

— ¿Bromeas? Puedo hacer esto todo el día— contestó con contundencia mientras aceptaba la ayuda y de un fuerte tirón Diana logró tenerla a su lado.

Luego de sacudirse un poco el polvo, contempló un poco a la rubia. La resolana de ese día le estaba pasando factura a su blanca piel.

Diana llevaba una camiseta sin mangas, por lo que sus hombros ya estaban sonrojados al igual que sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz.

Leona rio por lo bajo a sabiendas que su compañera no tenía idea de cómo el sol estaba haciendo que su piel tomara diferentes colores de forma tan notoria y aun así hacerla ver de una forma tan atractiva. Creía que se veía tierna cuando se sonrojaba, tenerla ahora tan relajada y natural por la caminata solo acrecentaba esa imagen, mas allá de eso, la chica parecía de buen humor.

—Todo… el día…— repitió de nuevo la del sol, haciendo que la otra la mirara extrañada pero sin desanimarse comenzó a caminar de nuevo— Entonces… ¿De qué va esto?

—Ya te lo dije.

—No lo hiciste, solo me levantaste temprano con un “Sígueme, subiremos los valles hoy”

— ¿Lo ves? Te lo dije… es lo que estamos haciendo.

—Estoy bastante segura que no me dijiste todo.

— ¿Es así?— preguntó sin darle la cara. Leona notaba que se le estaba ocultando algo.

—Bueno, puede que sea una casualidad, pero parece que muchas personas tuvieron la misma idea tuya hoy.

—Puede ser… quizás…

—Y todas esas personas parecían haberlo planificado de antemano— comentó notando antes como algunas parecían llevar comestibles y cargar con cosas que le ayudarían en el día.

— ¿Quién sabe?

—Y todas esas personas son parejas.

—No lo había notado.

—Que están juntas el segundo día del festival de los afortunados.

—Ciertamente es el segundo día… ¿Y?

—….Diana.

—Ya…— se resignó la otra, parando para tomar un poco de agua— es una tradición del segundo y tercer día, no todos lo hacen…

— ¿Y de que va?

— ¿Recuerdas ese incidente? Ese en el que como estúpida viniste a regalarme ese collar del que no tenías idea.

—El “estúpida” estaba de más… pero si, lo recuerdo— confesó la del sol, aceptando la botella de agua que la otra chica le ofrecía— vine por esta zona… por lo materiales.

—Sí, muchas parejas en esta fecha buscan esas piedras para hacer un regalo... ya sabes… para esa persona especial. Se dice que si a la travesía la hacen juntos es más “significativo” o algo así. Estas colinas son duras de subir, ya habrás notado como varios quedan en el camino y no está mal. Los hostales más bonitos en esta zona ya los pasamos, y por aquí sé que puedes conseguir de esas piedras, así que se cumple el cometido con cierta facilidad.

—Pero hay parejas que siguen subiendo.

—Sí. Se cree que las mejores piedras para hacer esos regalos solo están reservadas para las personas que llegan lo más alto. Aparte muchos toman el desafío como algo por… “Juntos frente a las adversidades pero llegando a la cima”… es tan estúpido y cursi.

Leona pudo notar que realmente Diana lo creía así, pues veía que le daba gracia solo contemplar las otras parejas y como estas sufrían ante la fatiga.

—Entonces… nosotras…— trató de adivinar Leona— ¿Quieres que lleguemos a la cima para que te hagas con una piedra especial para regalármela?

— ¡Por supuesto que no!— exclamó dejando de reír, encarándola. Leona rio al ver como ahora no sabía si el sonrojo era por la resolana— no tengo ningún interés en estas tradiciones estúpidas o en regalarte una piedra que te dé permiso para tener intimidad conmigo ¡Dios! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

—Bueno… estamos subiendo este valle… por horas… y no pareces querer parar… y me pediste venir… juntas.

—Sí, pero no es para nada de esto— le aclaró de inmediato— He visto algunas pinturas.

— ¿Pinturas?

—Cuadros, son muy bonitos, de una anciana que tiene cierto talento para el arte. Le regaló al templo de la Luna uno de esos cuadros como ofrenda para que su viñedo tenga una buena cepa… era un cuadro precioso, lo hice colocar en una de las salas de meditación. Ella me dijo que siempre tiene en sus recuerdos esa imagen de cuando vino con su esposo a la cima, de jóvenes. Pensé que será una buena idea verlo por mí misma, es todo.

— ¿… estas inventando todo eso para que no tengas que decir que querías venir conmigo?

— ¡No!— contestó igual de convencida— de verdad quería verlo por mi cuenta… no sé cuándo tiempo estaré aquí, quizás no tenga otra oportunidad. Decidí que llegaría a la cima.

—Seguramente lo lograras— contestó con un suspiró de resignación— este valle no tiene comparación con otros en las regiones de Targón. No… más que eso. El mismísimo Monte Targón, contada son las personas que pudieron subir hasta la cima de él, y tu estas entre esas personas. Este valle, por más que lo intente, no es rival para ti ¿No es así?

Diana le sonrió de lado y asintió, volviendo su vista hacia adelante.

—Ya, ya… entonces será mejor seguir— admitió Leona— por cierto, recomiendo que nos desviemos de la senda principal y tratemos de avanzar por el bosque.

—¿Mmm? ¿Y eso por qué?

Leona no le contestó, simplemente se acercó a ella y le tocó la punta de la nariz con su dedo.

—Porque… mi aliado, el sol, está haciendo de las suyas en tu piel.

Diana se miró la punta de la nariz sin entender en un primer momento, la expresión perpleja en su rostro le dio un arrebato de cariño a la castaña, pero no dijo nada.

—Oh, claro, entiendo.

—Sí, vamos— concordó Leona, tomando al delantera mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasto en dirección a la sombra de los árboles.

—Tienes razón.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Con que?— se interesó, volviendo a ver a Diana.

—Si quiero ver lo que vio esa anciana… pero pensé… que todo era muy conveniente.

— ¿Conveniente?

—Si… para venir contigo— terminó admitiendo con algo de incomodidad— Es verdad que soy una de las pocas personas que pudo subir el monte Targón, con todo lo que eso implica, pero tú, Leona, tú también fuiste capaz de subirlo… y lo hiciste por buscarme.

Diana se adelantó ahora sin medir palabra, ya no quería verla de nuevo.

—De todas las personas en este reino, si había alguien que era capaz de seguirme el ritmo hasta la cima eras tú, eso es todo— admitió para quitarle importancia el asunto— seguramente cualquier otro me atrasaría, que molesto.

—Oh ¿Es eso?

—Si.

—… también podías venir sola ¿Sabes?

—Agh…

—Pero querías mi compañía ¿No es así?— siguió molestándola mientras caminaba deprisa para alcanzarla— solo tienes que admitirlo, me quieres.

—No te cansas de ser idiota.

—Tú no te cansas de ser idiota… “y” necia.

—Pues tú no te cansas de ser idiota, necia “y” engreída.

—Tú también eres engreída. Mira que decirme que te acompañe ciegamente, sin considerar lo largo que sería el camino y que yo pudiera decir que no en algún momento… tengo hambre ¿Sabes? Eres idiota, necia, engreída “y” desconsiderada.

— ¡¿Tienes hambre?! Me hiciste comprarte todo un tazón de Cataplana de mariscos solo porque viste a otros comiéndolo y comenzaste a llorar que tú también querías.

—… estuvo rico. Gracias.

—Como sea.

—Está bien, quita eso de la lista, no eres desconsiderada. Eres idiota, necia, engreída “y”… linda.

—…

—Realmente linda.

La vio suspirar frustrada, pero no discutiendo a la ultimo. Leona lo tomó como una buena señal.

—En realidad ya comienzo a sentirme un poco cansada— admitió la castaña, tomando con cuidado la mano de Diana para seguir caminando así.

Había visto como muchas parejas lo hacían y ya entrando en el bosque no tenía idea de porque sería una mala idea que ella imitara lo mismo.

—De esta forma será más fácil para mi avanzar ¿Está bien para ti?

Diana no contestó de inmediato, se limitó a asentir débilmente.

—Realmente el sol te dio bastante, también tus orejas están rojas.

—Cállate.

—Cuando lleguemos déjame untarte un poco de crema o alguna loción para tu piel.

—No, no es necesario.

—Déjame, así podre agradecerte la comida.

—No quiero.

—…Lo hare de todas formas.

— ¡Agh! ¡¿Si vas a hacer lo que quieras, para que me preguntas?!

—Quería que me imaginaras untándote crema

— ¡¿Y cómo para que voy a…?! ¡Eres insufrible!

— ¿Por qué querías subir todo el día una montaña con alguien insufrible, Diana?

— ¡Estoy comenzando a preguntarme lo mismo!

Leona se esforzaba por no reír, pero era verdad, disfrutaba mucho meterse con la de la Luna, casi tanto como ella lo hacía.

—Es porque me quieres a tu lado… solo dilo.

—No lo hare— siguió neciamente la rubia.

—No dirás que me quieres.

—No.

—Pero sí que lo sientes ¿Verdad?

—No mucho en este momento.

— ¿De qué hablas? Me llevas la de la mano para que no me aleje de ti.

— ¡Solo hace un minuto atrás “tu” me tomaste de la mano porque estabas cansada!

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido, Diana. ¿Cómo tomarnos de la mano me ayudara a avanzar? No es como si me estuvieras jalando o algo así. Deja de mentir.

Recibió una amenazante mirada de la rubia, la cual la hizo sonreír sin poder evitarlo, develando así que solo estaba molestándola.

Diana suspiró y se entregó al silencio, sintiéndose derrotada. La castaña entonces aprovechó la acercarse más a su brazo.

— ¿De verdad no vas a decirme que me quieres a tu lado?

Ahora ya no se molestó en negarlo, sencillamente siguió caminando tratando de ignorar lo que se le preguntaba.

—Estoy segura que si subía el Monte Targón contigo así… juntas… hubiera estado bien.

—“Hubiera estado bien”— repitió con ironía la rubia, recordando lo difícil y tormentoso que había sido la experiencia.

—Si— contestó con contundencia sin dejarse desanimar por la burla— puedo entender… de lo que va esta actividad del festival entonces. De verdad entiendo. Ascender… juntas… creo… creo que me gusta esa idea— admitió, pensando en eso, viendo sus memorias pasar— No, estoy convencida que me gustaría.

—… a mí también.


	15. Quiero saber (Parte 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tal vez algún día pueda pasarme a mí también, pero ¿Cuándo pasara? ¿Con que tipo de persona será?

Llegaron a la cima para el anochecer. Ya para el último tramo, el bosque se volvió oscuro obligándolas a retomar la senda más concurrida que, para sorpresa de ambas, no encontraron ya ni una parte de todos los caminantes que habían comenzado la travesía.

No era lo único diferente una vez arriba. El único hostal que quedaba no era tan llamativo o preparado como los que había abajo, pero pese a la humildad que mostraba ya las luces de su interior lo hacían parecer acogedor.

—Huele bien…— fue el apagado comentario que escuchó decir a la del sol.

— ¿Solo piensas en comida?— le recriminó la otra, pero solo unos pasos más y pudo oler lo mismo que su compañera. Su estómago gruñó al instante.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tus tripas.

— ¡Cállate!

—Está bien, Diana… caminamos todo el día como… “todo” el día… de verdad todo el día.

—Entendí el punto.

—Es normal que estés cansada y con hambre.

—No estoy cansada y con hambre, podría seguir por muchas más horas.

—Y te creo…— dijo sin intención de comenzar una discusión, cuidando bien sus palabras para salir ganando de ese encuentro— yo estoy muy cansada… y desde hace un par de horas siento hambre.

Diana suspiró y miro hacia atrás, una brisa nocturna paso por donde estaba y acaricio a Leona, refrescándola, haciendo que la castaña sonriera al sentirla.

—Que bien…— comentó mientras se acomodaba el cabello y respiraba ampliamente.

—De acuerdo— la escuchó decir a la de la Luna, que por alguna razón ya no la miraba, pero la esperaba para que fuera a su lado— démonos prisa y vamos hacia el hostal. Descansemos, Leona.

—Si— contestó de inmediato con alegría, adelantándose para ir junto a ella.

* * *

El lugar era grande, de madera y viejo. Parecía estar preparado para recibir a los viajeros para esos días. No era ostentoso y uno podía ver el pasar del tiempo incluso en las paredes, pero estaba bien cuidado, inclusive en las esquinas se podía ver los inciensos que invadían de su dulce aroma la amplia sala de bienvenida que también hacia de comedor.

Las recibió una anciana de estatura bajita, pero simpática, se presentó como la dueña del lugar. De eso ambas podían llegar a la conclusión que el hostal tampoco contaba con mucho personal.

—… tenemos habitaciones especiales con baño privado y vista hacia el valle, y también habitaciones con cocina propia, también les puedo recomendar las más grandes y espaciosas de la zona este.

—Una habitación simple con dos camas, bastara— la interrumpió Diana—no traemos para cocinar, así que no necesitamos…

—Yo quiero tomar un baño— agregó Leona.

—… Tomaremos la de baño privado entonces.

—Y no necesitamos la cocina, es verdad, pero definitivamente comeremos aquí… dile eso también— volvió a agregar.

—… agregue dos platos para la cena, comeremos en el comedor, seria eso solamente. La habitación con dos camas y baño junto con la cena de esta noche.

—También ofrecemos el desayuno de la casa— agregó la mujer, ya dirigiéndose a Leona, quien asintió de inmediato.

—Dile que también queremos eso.

Diana miró de costado a Leona, con una expresión seria y de poca paciencia que la castaña no supo interpretar.

— ¿Qué?

—Pídeselo tu ¿Qué soy? Literal estas al lado mío, la anciana escucha lo mismo que dices.

— ¿Estas segura?

—Por supuesto, adelante.

—De acuerdo— aceptó dando un paso, poniéndose al frente de la señora— Queremos una cama doble con la vista más romántica que tenga al valle y si puede poner más de esos inciensos dulces que tiene aquí, mejor.

— ¿Oh? Le gusta, son de una fruta que crece por aquí, dicen que tienen propiedades afrodisiacas y relajantes.

—Entonces queremos de esos en el baño también.

Leona sintió como se le jalaba con fuerza de sus ropas y se la tiraba hacia atrás, ahora solo podía ver la espalda de Diana y como esta se volvía a hacer cargo de todo el asunto.

—Pero tú dijiste…

— ¡Me arrepentí! ¡Ve a jugar por ahí mientras yo encargo todo!

—La cena estará lista en unos minutos— siguió explicando la mujer.

Diana podía ver como la dueña ya directamente se dirigía a Leona. Como toda buena casera, había visto a quien debería convencer para que le dejara más ganancia y ya se ponía en su trabajo.

A la de la luna solo le quedó suspirar con resignación.

— ¿En serio? ¿Es ese olor que vine sintiendo hasta aquí?

—Así es señorita. Es un estofado de ave con verduras, la salsa es un secreto familiar que pasó en muchas generaciones por casa. Es capaz de atraer a viajaros cercanos y no tan cercanos sin fallar nunca.

—Puedo creerlo, apenas pude olerlo quise venir de inmediato.

—Oh, me halagas tanto— comentó con entusiasmo la casera— pero créeme, ese estofado no estaría completo sin probar luego el postre, un budín de pan bañado en caramelo que preparamos con mi marido solo para esta noche del festival.

Leona automáticamente miró a Diana, con una pregunta en sus ojos que la de la luna no esperó a que formulara.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú quieras. También pediremos ese postre— se apresuró en aclarar— Agh…

—Bien, bien, excelente, anotare todo— comentó la mujer, volviendo al mostrador— la caldera lleva prendida unas horas, deberían tener agua caliente para bañarse ahora si lo desean antes de que este la cena.

— ¡Grandioso!

La anciana terminó de escribir todo en un pequeño papel con su precio y tomó la llave de la habitación, pero antes de que se la pudiera pasar a Leona, Diana se adelantó y tomó ambas cosas, pasándole la llave ella misma.

—Adelántate tú y toma un baño, déjame a mí pagar todo y arreglarlo.

—Eso es estúpido, tengo para pagar también, no necesito que…

—Sé que no lo necesitas— la interrumpió cruzándose de brazos, mostrando una actitud cerrada ante el asunto— yo quiero hacerlo.

—Pero no quiero que…

—Es un regalo. Así que no discutas conmigo.

Leona se quedó sorprendida por el argumento que, aunque era sencillo, era directo y difícil de contradecir.

—Oh… está bien. Gracias, Diana.

Le pareció ver una leve sonrisa en la rubia antes de que esta volviera a encarar a la casera. Ya sin nada más que agregar, Leona se dispuso a encontrar su habitación.

* * *

Diana salió de bañarse, cambiándose con rapidez para no hacer esperar a Leona que seguramente ya estaría en el comedor, pero al salir la encontró al inicio de la escalera esperando por allá.

—Hablé con la anciana, dice que cree saber dónde está ese lugar desde donde la mujer que pinto esos cuadros se inspiró

— ¿Le preguntaste?

—Claro ¿No es por lo que vinimos hasta aquí en primer lugar? De hecho no es muy lejos, le dije que nos guardara la cena para cuando regresemos.

—Creí que tenías hambre.

—No lo dudes ni un momento— comentó con gracia— pero puedo esperar unos minutos— terminó diciendo extendiéndole una mano.

* * *

Caminó un buen tramo siendo guiada por Leona. Pensó en quejarse cuando la distancia le pareció mucha pero fue cuando comenzó a ver las luces del reino desde donde estaba.

—Waho…tenías razón— fue lo que alcanzo a decir la castaña una vez dejó de caminar para ver todo lo que tenía en frente.

Podían ver todo el reino desde donde estaban ahora, la noche, aunque era clara, dejaba ver las luces de las casas y hasta del castillo, en tonos anaranjados y amarillentos, a un costado estaba el gran lago que reflejaba como un espejo la luz de la luna. Todo rodeado por los valles y el bosque, contrastando con la oscuridad de esto.

—Es increíble— siguió comentando Leona mientras se tiraba hacia atrás, descansando en el pasto, para luego sentarse y volverlo a ver todo— ¿Quién diría que un lugar como este queda montaña arriba?… ¡Solo para encontrar más valles en él!

—Tiene su encanto supongo— concordó Diana, sentándose también en el pasto.

— ¿Eras lo que esperabas?

—Sí, así es… bueno…— divagó, viendo de reojo a Leona que seguía disfrutando de la noche— es mucho más de lo que esperaba a decir verdad.

— ¿De verdad?

—Si.

—Qué bueno— se alegró la otra, poniéndose más cómodo para disfrutar la vista— nos quedemos un rato, charlemos mientras.

—Pensé que tenías hambre.

—Puede esperar, puede esperar.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Oh, no lo sé… ¿Qué tal si me cuentas que otra cosa curiosa encontraste en este reino?

— ¿Cosas curiosas?

—Sí, ya me contaste varias, como ese descuento para los desdichados y esa costumbre de darle prioridad a la curiosidad de la gente.

—Bueno… hay muchas cosas extrañas aquí de hecho, pero supongo que cada región de Runaterra lo tiene. Si tuviera que decir sobre las cosas que me sorprendieron aquí… ellos… son muy… ¿Hogareños?

— ¿Hogareños?

—Quizás no es la palabra correcta… como explicarlo… le dan mucha importancia a la familia.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, quizás no lo has notado… porque hay muchas otras cosas, pero cada casa parece tener cierto orgullo familiar que abraza con gran devoción… supongo que lo vi en otros lados, pero ya te puedes hacer una idea. Desde que los jóvenes se ponen en pareja van muy en serio, tan en serio que se hacen regalos con un simbolismo de demasiado peso.

— ¿Cómo el collar que te regale?

—Exactamente. Asumen una gran responsabilidad desde temprano… es aterrador por parte… y por otra, admirable.

— ¿Aterrador?— se burló Leona.

—Oh… es verdad, supongo que yo solamente lo puedo ver así. En realidad supongo que pecó de lo que todos aquí no hacen, ese miedo a lo desconocido. La gente aquí prefiere tirarse y averiguarlo, se los educa para que lo extraño le fascine y llame su atención. Sin embargo yo no tengo idea de eso… y no sé qué tanto me quiera arriesgar para averiguarlo.

— ¿Idea sobre qué?

—Lo que una familia es.

* * *

Comieron y bebieron hasta que ya nadie más quedaba en el comedor, y eso fue recién hasta muy entrada la noche.

Aun cansadas deseaban seguir así unos segundos más, unos minutos más, algunas horas más. Hasta que fue evidente que era hora de dormir.

Ninguna dijo nada mientras se dirigían a la habitación. Una vez allí cada una se acostó en su cama. Leona notó desde la primera vez que había entrado en la habitación que la anciana había respetado la idea de Diana de tener dos camas separadas. Tomó la que Diana dejo y amabas se acostaron sin medir palabra.

— ¿Estas dormida ya?— preguntó Leona cuando los minutos se le hicieron eternos y el sueño aun no venía a buscarla.

—Sera mejor que duermas, mañana debemos bajar todo lo que subimos hoy… será duro.

—Si lo sé, de verdad estoy cansada… solo no puedo dormir.

—Trata.

— ¿Crees que las demás personas que están hoy en este hostal tratan de dormir?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Ambas susurraban y Diana se trató de concentrar en el silencio, a veces se escuchaban sonidos o palabras de otras habitaciones pero nada más. El lugar era bastante tranquilo y relajante a esas horas.

—Eran realmente pocas las parejas que lograron llegar aquí… era un camino realmente duro, deben estar todos muy cansados.

—Ciertamente— contestó con desdén Diana, comenzaba a ponerle de mal humor no poder conciliar el sueño.

—Aun así no creo que puedan dormir… no en un primer momento de seguro.

— ¿Por qué crees eso?

—Porque yo tampoco puedo dormir.

— ¿Y por qué no puedes dormir tú?

—Porque estas cerca, Diana.

La de la luna no volvió a agregar nada a la conversación pero podía escuchar como Leona se movía en su cama, podía sentir su mirada en ella, pero se mantuvo firme en darle la espalda y tratar de ignorarla.

Entendía a que se refería. Sabía que la razón de no poder dormir era porque estaba cerca de la otra también.

—Quizás logremos dormir si nos alejamos entonces— trató de bromear la rubia desde su lado.

—Quizás logremos dormir si nos acercamos más.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

— ¿Diana?

Para cuando dijo su nombre, la aludida pudo sentir como el colchón en su espalda se hundía, pues la chica estaba ahora sentada a su lado.

Leona puso su mano en el hombro de la rubia y no necesito ni hacer presión para que se volteara, ahora Diana la examinaba con sus ojos.

La de la luna podía sentir como su corazón se descontrolaba en su pecho a medida que el rostro de Leona se acercaba y cerró con fuerza sus ojos cuando sintió los labios sobre los suyos.

El roce fue mínimo, apenas, y Leona ya se separaba de su rostro para volver a contemplarla. La podía ver calmada y serena, tan diferente a como ella se sentía. Inquieta e incapaz de controlar sus pensamientos, fue Diana la que elevó su rostro para volver a besarla.

Con cuidado y sin interrumpir el beso, Leona se posicionó arriba de su compañera. Sonreía sobre sus labios al sentir como las frías manos le acariciaban el rostro.

Podría haber estado horas en esa posición, disfrutando de la suavidad y los húmedos besos de la rubia, pero cierta urgencia comenzó a surgir en su vientre y buscando llegar a sentir más, deslizó unos dedos debajo de las ropas, llegando a tocar la piel de Diana con sus yemas.

Fue en ese momento que todo paró. La mano de Diana rápidamente dejó de acariciarla para taparle la boca y alejarla de ella.

—Detente.

Leona enarcó una ceja. Lista para protestar por el brusco arranque de la otra, pero al examinarla su mente quedó en blanco.

Diana también se cubría la boca con el dorso, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana dejaba ver claramente sus mejillas de un rojo tan brillante que Leona nunca creyó que lo blanco de su piel lo permitiría, respiraba con cierta dificultad y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas evitando la confrontación con ella.

Sintió como la mano que se había colado debajo de las ropas le ardía y hormigueaba mientras aun tocaba la piel de Diana.

De repente se sentía nerviosa y ansiosa, pero lejos de parecerle algo malo, quería repetirlo. Trató un nuevo acercamiento pero al ver las intenciones Diana la enfrentó.

—No quiero esto.

— ¿Mmm?— alcanzó a exclamar aun con la mano tapándole la boca.

—No puedo… vete, déjame dormir.

Leona se sentó más erguida, aun disfrutando de estar arriba de la otra, y sintiéndose aun con humor alejó su rostro para poder hablar propiamente, tomando la mano de Diana con la suya.

—No iba a hacer nada— confesó finalmente.

—Sí, claro— comentó con sarcasmo la rubia.

—De verdad— trató de defenderse— solo… quería seguir un poco más.

—Pues no quiero… no puedo.

—No puedes… ¿Qué?

—Eso… no quiero.

—Tu parecías estarlo disfrutando— comentó con inocencia, pero el comentario incomodó a la otra, que no teniendo como defenderse simplemente se quedó callada— de verdad no iba a hacer nada, Diana.

—No quiero que me toques… así.

Esta vez Leona ladeo la cabeza tratando de entenderlo.

—Es normal que estés confundida, aun no estamos en nuestra edad habitual— se apresuró en hablar la rubia— te impulsas porque quieres ciertas cosas… que yo no te puedo dar.

Ahora no pudo evitar reír un poco antes los comentarios.

— ¿Qué?— preguntó con gracia— es verdad que no estamos aún en nuestra normalidad, pero ambas crecimos a la misma velocidad. Creo que tú debes de sentir las mismas cosas que yo, no, estoy segura que sientes lo mismo.

—Pues no es así.

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, ahora bájate y vete a tu cama… quiero dormir.

— ¿Por qué te molestas de repente?

— ¡Porque te dije que quería dormir! ¡Y vienes a mi cama a…! ¡¿Cómo quieres que no me moleste?!

— ¡No parecía molestarte hace unos momentos!

—Sí, fue un error, lo lamento ¿Puedes volver a tu cama?

— ¡No!— contestó sintiéndose ofendida de alguna forma.

— ¿No?

—No… es decir. Tú no puedes simplemente, de la nada, empujarme de nuevo.

—No es de la nada, te dije que no quiero esto.

— ¿Qué es “esto” que no quieres?

— ¡Sexo! ¡Contigo!... con nadie… vete.

— ¿Eh?— preguntó comenzando a entender, pero rápidamente vio la opción de meterse con Diana para molestarla— ¿Pensaste que quería hacerlo contigo?— preguntó con gracia— Como te dije, no trataba de hacer nada, soy una chica inocente. ¿Así que la elegida de la luna tiene ese tipo de pensamientos? ¿Quién diría que…?

Detuvo su broma al instante de volver a ver el rostro de la rubia, esta se había perfilado a un lado y sus ojos se mostraban ensombrecidos y apagados.

— ¿Diana?... era… era una broma.

—Claro… tienes razón… yo… yo lo malinterprete todo ¿Puedes irte ahora? De verdad necesito dormir.

Leona se alejó de la cama, no porque realmente quisiera hacerlo, sino porque Diana parecía querer ocultar su rostro tan mal en la almohada que su cuello se rompería en cualquier momento si no se levanta de ella.

Apenas pudo, se tapó y le dio la espalda, quedo inmóvil en su cama, como si no hubiera nada que pudiera hacerla cambiar esa postura.

Era tan extraño para Leona. Momento atrás parecía que todo estaba bien entre ellas, más que eso, y de repente Diana parecía la persona más distante en todo el lugar, a pesar de solo tenerla a menos de un metro.

Caminó hasta su cama en silencio y se acomodó allí. Finalmente el sueño se hacía presente, pero ni así pudo ignorar el amargo sabor que se formaba en su garganta.


	16. Es demasiado tarde para pedir perdón

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Y escucho lo que dices pero no puedo emitir ningún sonido. Dices que me necesitas pero luego vienes y acabas conmigo (…) y dices que lo lamentas como el ángel que el cielo me dejo creer que eras”

Nunca pensó que se aburriría tanto bajando de unos valles, pero supuso que se debía a la comparación de subirlo al lado de Diana.

Ahora la chica de la luna siquiera le dirigía la palabra, solo cuando era estrictamente necesario y mantenía una contundente distancia.

Leona tampoco sabía que decir o hacer, se había sentido incomoda desde lo ocurrido en la habitación y casi que prefería también ese distanciamiento.

Las cosas no mejoraron al llegar al templo.

Solo a la mañana siguiente, cuando desayunaba en el comedor general, Leona creyó que no era conveniente dejar pasar tanto tiempo entre ellas.

— ¿Por qué estas molesta… ahora?— fue la forma de introducirse esa mañana.

Diana dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con curiosidad.

—No estoy molesta.

—Lo estas— la contradijo con seguridad.

—…quizás, pero no tiene que ver contigo, así que no te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?— la cuestionó con cuidado y tomó como mala señal que la otra se levantara de donde estaba— no intentes huir, no de nuevo.

—No trató de huir, idiota. Y ni se te ocurra hacer una escena aquí— le advirtió inmediatamente, viendo de reojo a quienes estaban aún desayunando en las mesas cercanas.

—Entonces salgamos afuera y hablemos— propuso la otra, pero solo recibió una sonrisa irónica.

—No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

— ¡Si tenemos!

Le dio una nueva mirada de advertencia y la chica guardó silencio.

—Vamos afuera— accedió.

Leona asintió satisfecha y la siguió. Caminaron hasta la entrada del templo y cuando Diana creyó que ya nadie podía escucharlas la encaró.

— ¿Qué quieres?

—Hablar.

—Pues habla.

Leona se quedó en blanco por unos segundos, sin saber cómo comenzar, la mirada impaciente de Diana no ayudaba al asunto.

— ¿Por qué estas molestas?

—Ya conteste esa pregunta.

—Correcto… necesito que seas más…— comenzó, tratando de tener cuidado— clara. Es evidente que algo te molesta desde que subimos los valles.

—Solo me di cuenta de algo.

— ¿De qué cosa?

—Que deberías volver con los Solaris.

Leona no se esperaba esa respuesta, y el solo escucharla genero más preguntas.

— ¿Qué?

—Estabas aquí para vigilarme y cuidar de que no planeara “algo terrible”. Creo que estas segura ahora que no tengo intenciones “oscuras” o lo que sea que pensaban ¿No es así?

—Bueno… sí.

—Excelente. Entonces vete, déjame en paz e infórmale a tus sabios que no planeo una masacre.

—Aun no recupero mis poderes.

— ¿Qué?— era el turno de Diana de no entender.

—Si necesito una razón para quedarme, Diana, es que aún no recupero mis poderes… ni mi edad real.

—Claro… bueno creo que tienes un punto ahí.

—Gracias. Así que si me lo permites, me quedare.

—Sí, puedes hacer lo que quieras. Solo deja de molestarme.

—Agh ¿Por qué simplemente me dices que sucede?

— ¿Por qué simplemente no dejas de meterte en mis asuntos?

—Porque me gustas.

La contundente respuesta hizo que la otra se incomodara.

—Y me importas. Me preocupo por ti ¿Por qué no me dejas?

—Ya te lo dije, no son tus asuntos, no tienes de que preocuparte.

— ¡Pues lo estoy!

— ¡Pues deja de estarlo!

—No es tan fácil, honestamente, es sencillo preocuparse por ti— trató de bromear, pero la otra aun la miraba seria— ¿Podemos empezar de vuelta?

—No.

—… empezare de vuelta de todas formas. ¿Fue por lo que paso entre nosotras en la habitación?

— ¿Por qué eres tan…?

—Fue por eso, comenzaste a comportarte extraño desde ese momento. No sé cuál es tu problema.

— ¡Nada! ¡No tengo ninguno!

— ¿Qué hice mal?

— ¡Nada! No hiciste nada malo.

— ¿Y por qué siento como si te hubiera hecho algo terrible?

Diana la miró con detenimiento. La del sol ya no se veía tan segura y parecía encogerse en su lugar, sus mejillas comenzaba a sonrojarse.

—No llores, te lo advierto, no te pongas a llorar— le dijo de inmediato y pudo ver como la chica tragaba pesado y cerraba los labios con fuerzas.

—Está bien… tratare… no prometo nada.

Diana suspiró pesadamente y decidió esperar a que Leona se calmara.

—Mira, tu no hiciste nada malo— comenzó tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos— no me siento mal por nada de lo que tu hiciste ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—El asunto es… es complejo… muy complejo. Y no quiero hablar de ello.

— ¿Por qué no? Yo entendería.

—No lo harías.

—Tratare, por favor— insistió, dando un paso y tomando con cuidado la mano de Diana.

Leona creyó que lo había logrado, Diana le daba una sonrisa más honesta y la miraba con más calma, apretó más su mano y esperó.

—Tu nunca me entenderás— sentenció con seguridad la rubia, mientras soltaba su mano— Y eso está bien, las cosas deben ser así. Tú no eres mi vínculo, y nunca lo serás. No quiero que lo seas. Lo lamento, de verdad lo siento, no quiero seguir con esto. Ahora, por favor, déjame en paz.

Esta vez, Diana no huyó, se quedó los segundos necesarios viendo a Leona hasta que estuvo convencida que la chica no tenía dudas y se retiró con lentitud.

La del sol la dejó partir porque sentía a su corazón doliendo y tenía la ferviente seguridad que perseguirla solo haría que el dolor se expandiera.

Se sintió cansada y comenzó a caminar al lado opuesto.

* * *

—Necesito su ayuda.

La reina no le dio importancia a esas palabras y siguió concentrada escribiendo la respuesta a una de las solicitudes más urgente de esas mañanas.

—Cleonte ¿Dónde está el guardia del ala oeste? ¿Tiene un hijo en la milicia?— preguntó al tiempo que su subordinaba se acercaba a asistirla.

—Sí, su majestad, pero está custodiando la entrada este del reino, tardaría en llegar.

—No perdemos nada, mándalo a buscar.

— ¿Quién custodiara la entrada?

—Es verdad— se recriminó sintiendo que tendría un dolor de cabeza pronto.

—Su majestad, el duque quiere saber por los aumentos de las actividades ganaderas antes de retirarse.

—Eso es todo un tema que no podemos tratar de boca en boca.

—Lo sé, su majestad, pero veo complicado una reunión teniendo en cuenta la organización de la escolta para la princesa de Etanos.

—Dile que espere unos minutos, iré a verle personalmente.

—Si su majestad.

Leona se quedó viendo por unos minutos como la reina trataba de organizarse con todos los recados, jamás vio a alguien tan ocupada como ella ahora, parecía escribir en tres papeles diferentes y sostener una plática con dos subordinados, que lejos de confundirse la entendían a la perfección y ya se ponían en su apoyo.

Suspiró, resignándose. Aun se sentía cansada y desanimada. Más que eso, le dolía en algunas partes de su cuerpo y no sabía qué hacer. Creyó poder poner la esperanza en la única persona en el lugar que creía poder ayudarla, pero estaba inmensamente ocupada ahora.

— ¡Leona!

Al escuchar su nombre volteo con velocidad para ver a la reina.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Eh ¿Yo? Nada…

— ¡Excelente! Es justo lo que necesito que estés haciendo.

— ¿Qué?

Leona vio como la reina salía de detrás de su escritorio y se apuraba a alcanzarla.

—Necesito tu ayuda.

—…seguro.

—Bien. Tengo un problema… bueno, tengo varios problemas, pero tú eres la solución para uno de ellos.

—La escuchó.

Leona no entendía muy bien porque, pero solo porque la reina la agarraba de un hombro y caminaba junto con ella, ya había levantado su humor. El sentirse especial y requerida solo intensificaba las cosas.

—Paso algo grave en el festival, para no hacer la historia larga, la princesa de Etanos se escapó de su reino para vivir el festival.

— ¿Se escapó?

—Sí, la muy infeliz ¡Es decir! La querida princesa de Etanos… parece tener un amorío con un hombre de otra nación y aprovecharon el festival para verse juntos aquí.

—Bien…

—No, mal, muy mal. El rey de Etanos cree que el hombre es de este reino y que complotamos en su contra para que la princesa desapareciera a tener sus… “aventuras”. Ahora nos culpas y nos quiere declarar la guerra.

— ¡Vaya!

—No, no, mi cielo, tú no tienes idea de la cantidad de veces que se nos intentó “declarar la guerra”. Tú no te preocupes por eso. Encontramos a la princesa y esta le escribió una “muy voluntaria” carta a su padre explicándole el malentendido.

Leona tuvo la impresión que no fue tan voluntaria, pero no dijo nada.

—El rey entendió, pero quiere a su hija de vuelta a su lado, pronto. Accedí inmediatamente a mandarla con una de mis mejores escoltas.

—Tiene sentido.

— ¿Verdad? El problema es que mentí, no tengo escolta.

— ¡¿Qué?!

—La mitad del ejército se fue hace años con mi rey y la otra mitad está muy ocupada con tareas debido a todo el festival y sus trabajos habituales que de por sí ya son demandantes. No puedo descuidar la seguridad de mi reino y su gente, por una mocosa malcriada que no puede controlar sus hormonas ¡Digo! Logre preparar para la princesa una escolta de 3 hombres, los mejores que tengo, pero nuestro estratega insiste que para pasar los bosques del sur necesitaría un soldado más y así cubrir cada punto ciego.

—Entiendo…

—Sé que no eres un soldado de mi reino, y sé que no tengo potestad sobre ti, así que te pido esto más como un favor entre nosotras que una orden.

—Con gusto escoltare a la princesa y acompañare a sus soldados.

La reina simplemente la abrazó con cariño y le besó la frente, haciendo que Leona sonriera y se sonrojara por el gesto.

—Muchas gracias. El capitán y estratega es un hombre llamado Valtor, lo encontraras en la entrada sur, está allí esperando mi autorización para partir, llévale este sobre y preséntate con él. El hombre es realmente brillante, confió ciegamente en él, hazle caso y todo marchara bien.

—Por supuesto.

—Y antes que te vayas— la interrumpió— ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, en el medio del caos que era el lugar, parecía que la mujer había detenido el tiempo para concentrarse en ese detalle importante.

La castaña simplemente negó y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veo— exclamó con cierto pesar— Lamento no tener el tiempo ahora, Leona. Concéntrate en tu misión y yo lo hare en mi trabajo, cuando regreses, nosotras dos hablaremos ¿De acuerdo?

La Solari asintió, y con un destino fijo apuró su paso.

* * *

—Yo… de verdad detesto a los niños.

Leona sonrió pero no agregó nada a lo dicho por el capitán.

La travesía duraba todo un día. Habían logrado llegar al reino de Etanos a salvo, no tuvieron ningún tipo de problemas en el camino y el rey agradeció generosamente la participación de los cuatro soldados.

Estaba gustoso de tener de nuevo a su hija, una muchacha joven, muy hermosa y de poco hablar, a su lado de vuelta y aseguró la paz entre ambos reinos ahora que todo estaba aclarado.

A la vuelta, la noche los agarró en el camino y decidieron acampar y seguir la travesía por la mañana temprano.

Comían mientras se acomodaban en un pequeño claro del bosque. La fogata los abrigaba y dejaba ver sus rostros.

—Para alguien que tiene 4, es irónico que lo diga— lo contradijo uno de sus colegas.

—Mis hijos no son tan idiotas como esa niña princesa— se defendió Valtor— Mira que poner a todo el reino en vilo por una escapada. El asunto le salió barato. Podría haber muerto o peor ¡Secuestrada y torturada por su estatus!

—Sí, sí, tienes razón… ha sido irresponsable ¿Pero cómo es que se dice? Lo que no paso, no pasara nunca.

—Sí, sí, bien dicho.

— ¿Lo que no paso no pasara nunca?— preguntó Leona.

El grupo le había caído bien, eran amables y muy profesionales. Cuidaron a la princesa como si se tratara del propio reino, ahora que descansaban y nadie podía oírlos, era la primera vez que opinaban con libertad sobre el asunto.

—Es un dicho conocido entre la milicia de Kanay— explicó Valtor— ayuda mucho a los nervios y sobre pensar de cosas innecesarias.

— ¿Ah sí?

—Mmm— exclamó mientras asentía y prendía un cigarro— Nosotros creemos que es en vano pensar mucho en el pasado, solo está permitido pensar en el pasado si podemos aprender, llevarnos algo de él, lo que sea que nos haga mejores… y nada más. Pensar en cosas estúpidas como “Mejor hubiera hecho esto” “Y si hubiera sido así” “Quizás si esto hubiera sido diferentes” Todo ese montón de… basura.

—No le entiendo.

—Se refiere a pensar en las cosas que no pasaron— explicó su colega, mucho más joven, pero también más reservado y tranquilo— como… “Si le hubiera regalado la flor más roja a esa muchacha, quizás ahora estaríamos juntos”

—O “Debí despedirme de mi madre antes de partir esa mañana, la hice llorar haciéndole creer que no la quería”— agregó el otro compañero.

—“Debí ir en el caballo de enfrente, y no en el segundo de la fila, de ese modo yo hubiera recibido la flecha y no mi hijo”— concluyó Valtor, tomando una buena bocanada de su puro— pero así fueron las cosas, y nunca va a cambiar.

—La muchacha que yo quería se casó con otro hombre. Al llegar a su caso, Castore encontró a su madre muy enferma gracias al estrés y la tristeza y Valtor…

—Con un hijo menos. Así que… ¿De qué sirve pensar en todas esas cosas? Nada va a cambiar. Nunca va a cambiar. Las cosas que se hicieron y las que no se hicieron, estarán hechas o no, para siempre.

—Es un pensamiento… muy triste— pensó Leona.

—Todo lo contrario, niña— la corrigió el mayor— quizás sea un pensamiento sentenciaste, contundente, absoluto, pero no triste. La próxima vez que salgas de tu casa, saluda a tu madre, despídete propiamente. Si ves una muchacha hermosa, díselo con las mejores flores, si debes dirigir un pelotón, siempre adelante y con el escudo listo para las flechas. Y así quedara escrito en la historia para siempre. No se puede cambiar el pasado, ni para bien, ni para mal, por eso es importante.

Valtor rio un poco y disfrutó del momento.

—Esa princesa, será idiota— siguió riendo descuidado sus palabras— pero el baile, los besos, las caricias que seguramente recibió, nada lo va a cambiar.

—Y si se hubiera muerto tampoco cambiaria.

—Pero eso no fue lo que paso, y ahí está el chiste.

Leona se quedó pensando en las palabras, tratando de encontrarle el sentido, aún era complejo para ella, y de momento creía que el grupo le jugaba una broma, pero pronto pensó en Diana y su pesar volvió a apoderarse de ella.

Era verdad en cuanto jamás podría cambiar el hecho de que Diana masacró a los sabios. No podía cambiar tampoco como le tiró una roca encima y casi la mata, ni la maldición que tenían. Deseaba cambiar aunque sea el impulso de haberla besada en la hostería. Ni siquiera se podía cambiar el hecho de que ella era una Solari y Diana una Lunari, destinada a luchar por siempre en contra.

—¡Auch!— exclamó con dolor tocándose la cabeza. Valtor le había dado con su taza de acero y ahora sacudía lo que quedaba de líquido para beberla.

—Lo siento, de repente comencé a sentir olor a sesos quemándose y creí que era el tuyo— exclamó haciendo reír a los demás, Leona se sumó sin molestarse— Es obvio que estás haciendo justo lo contrario a lo que te acabamos de decir.

—Ah… perdón.

—Lo hecho, hecho esta niña, no va a cambiar, nunca va a cambiar, fue escrito así para la eternidad. Si vas a perder el tiempo en algo, que sea pensando en que harás a partir de ahora.

—Puedo entender eso.

—Bien… ¿Quieres más lentejas?

—Oh, sí.

—Excelente decisión, nos levantaremos temprano, desayunaremos a marcha y necesitaras energías.

Comieron en silencio, en una atmosfera agradable, pero Leona comenzaba a pensar nuevamente en los temas, y sacudió su cabeza para alejar el pesar.

—Escúpelo— animó Valtor, acomodándose en el tronco de un árbol mientras prendía su segundo cigarrillo y miraba a Leona.

—No es nada.

—No parece “nada”

—No, señor, de verdad... no… no me sentiría cómoda, aparte…

— ¿Así que es rubio el asunto?

Leona pestaño rápidamente sin poder comprenderlo, mirando totalmente confundida al hombre.

—No seas así con ella— le recriminó su amigo, golpeándole con el codo— hay secretos que son solo para uno.

—Como ella desee, como ella desee— concordó, asintiendo con una sonrisa— es decir, aquí entre los 3, tenemos años de experiencia acumulada y sabiduría de viejos del reino de Kanay, no encontraras mejores consejeros que nosotros.

—No lo escuches— le recomendó el amigo— yo podría jurar que le pone hierbas más que variadas a sus cigarrillos, en cualquier momento comenzara a contarte como conoció a su esposa, Mirte.

—¡Mirte! ¡Oh! ¡Qué mujer! Me hubiera gustado darle más hijos.

—Te lo dije…

—Pero no es de Mirte de quien vamos a hablar hoy… sino de…— trató de invitar Valtor.

Leona lo miraba con desconfianza aun, pero el hombre tenía su encanto.

—Diana.

— ¡Hermoso nombre!

— ¿La encargada del templo de la Luna?— preguntó con cuidado Castore, Leona asintió— No es solo un hermoso nombre entonces.

Leona se sonrojo ante el comentario, pero asintió con seguridad también.

—Ah sí… la lunari, escuche mucho de ella y solo la vi un par de veces. Esa mujer da miedo, no es como Mirte.

—Si… ella da un poco de miedo a veces— admitió Leona.

— ¿Y ese es el problema? ¿Te da miedo?

— ¿Qué? No, no, no me da miedo.

— ¿Y cuál es el problema?

—Daria mi espada por saberlo— bromeó la castaña, sintiéndose al instante mal, pero no dejo de sonreír— ella es realmente complicada… no la entiendo.

— ¿Y ella te entiende a ti?

— ¿…eh?

— ¿Tú te das a entender, eres clara?

— ¡Por supuesto!— dijo con orgullo. Le había dejado en claro a Diana lo que ella buscaba en más de una ocasión, ese no era el problema.

—Ya veo, ya veo, bien, bien— inquirió Valtor, mirando hacia el cielo, pensando— entonces tú fuiste clara y ella te rechazo.

Leona iba a negarlo, pero el recuerdo del hostal le vino a la cabeza. ¿Se podría considerar un rechazo a una propuesta clara que había planteado?

—Ah… algo así.

— ¿Algo así?

— ¡Las cosas iban muy bien entre nosotras!— se apresuró en aclarar— ¡Muy bien! ¡De verdad que sí! Y paso algo… y de repente me rechazó, y lo siguió haciendo.

— ¿Trataste de hablar?

—No quiere hablar conmigo… de hecho ya no quiere saber nada de mi al parecer.

—Complicado, complicado… ¿Ella te ama?

Leona rio sin poder evitarlo, pero los tres hombres la miraron sin entender la gracia.

—Perdón, es… me parece imposible.

— ¿Siente algo por ti?

— ¡Si! Estoy segura…

—Ya es algo, ya es algo.

— ¿Tú la amas?— preguntó Castore, nuevamente con cuidado, y los tres la miraron con atención. Leona se llevó una mano a la frente y rio nerviosa de nuevo.

— ¡Esto es tan estúpido! Se los dije, es una estupidez, no es nada.

—Es grave el asunto, es grave el asunto.

— ¿Qué importa lo que yo sienta? Ella ya decidió… ¡Por ambas!

—Así que no harás nada al respecto.

—Ella no quiere que haga nada.

—No fue lo que pregunte, niña, no fue lo que pregunte— comentó con gracia Valor, mientras terminaba su cigarro y se acomodaba para dormir— recuerda, lo que no hagas, será para siempre. Siempre recordaras hoy, como el día en que no hiciste nada, y eso nunca cambiara.

— ¿Y que se supone que haga?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer?

— ¡¿Quiero hablar con ella?! ¡Entenderla!

—Oblígala— comentó Castore.

— ¿Qué?

—Envenénala, átala y amenázala con no soltarla hasta que te diga la verdad— propuso con calma, como si hablara de una receta.

—Es el más callado de nosotros y cuando habla, lo juro, me doy cuenta de porque es mejor cuando calla— comentó su compañero.

—Pero tiene un punto— concordó Valtor—Oblígala a hablar… tiene sentido si tanto lo quieres.

— ¿Cómo?

—Proponle algo que no pueda rechazar.

— ¿Algo que Diana no pueda rechazar?— preguntó, pero ya veía a sus compañeros cómodos y con los ojos cerrados, era difícil saber si estaban dormidos.

—Mirte… Oh Mirte… ella no supo cómo rechazar el encanto de mi cuidado bigote enrulado.

* * *

No pudo conciliar el sueño y cuando se dio cuenta la luz del sol comenzaba a bañar los árboles.

Sus compañeros se alistaron y la vieron levantarse con una sonrisa confiada.

Ya lo tenía.

* * *

Llegó a Kanay con un nuevo ánimo, su plan tomaba mas forma a cada paso que daba y no podía esperar a llevarlo a cabo.

Apenas hizo una parada en su habitación en el templo para tomar las cosas que necesitaba.

Se dirigió al comedor y la encontró sentada en una de las mesas. Diana levantó la vista y se paró para recibirla.

—Veo que volviste de tu viaje, la reina me comentó sobre tu misión— fue la forma de saludarla de la rubia, con clara intenciones de retirarse del lugar aunque de una forma amigable— me alegró que todo haya ido bien y…

Ahora la apuntaban con una espada. La de la luna enarcó una ceja y cuestionó a su compañera.

Leona podía sentir el murmullo de las personas en el comedor ese día y sonrió al saber que tenía la atención de todos.

—Yo te desafío.

— ¿Qué?

—Luchemos.

Diana le puso mala cara, y con sus dedos bajó la espada que le apuntaba, tirándola a un lado, pero rápidamente Leona le volvió a apuntar con el filo en su cuello.

—Luchemos.

—No quiero— contestó ahora molesta la rubia, alejando de nuevo la espada, dándole la espalda, caminando hacia la puerta.

— ¡Claro que no quieres! ¡Tienes miedo!— habló con seguridad, casi siguiendo su propio guion, y para su gusto, Diana se detuvo y la miró de nuevo— ya te derrote una vez, frente a todos. Tienes miedo de que vuelva a humillarte.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Yo creo que claro que sí!— se burló— Porque en el fondo, tu sabes que soy superior, sabes que los Solari somos superiores… y que no podrás derrotarme.

Aunque sabía que sonaba confiada, su corazón latía apresuradamente y la mirada fría que tenía Diana había logrado congelarla en su lugar.

— ¡Va-vamos!— trató de decir, pero el tartamudeo por su propio miedo le jugo en contra, obligándola a aclarar su garganta, para luego mostrar un rostro soberbio y confiado frente a todos— te daré ventaja ¿De acuerdo? Ya sé, ataré una de mis manos a la espalda ¿Si? Para ser más justa… con la elegida de la luna.

—No necesito tus consideraciones— comento sin titubeos. Leona creyó que le estaban apuñalando el alma a través de los ojos claros de Diana.

— ¡Bi-Bien! Entonces… ¿Luchamos?

—Solo dime donde y cuando... y lo juro, haré que cada uno de tus huesos… me recuerden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nunca más será lunes 22 de febrero de 2021… así que… sean cuidadosos… o mejor todo lo contrario… sean osados.


End file.
